The Americans
by Treeni
Summary: Two really strange girls end up at Ouran because of the partial scholarships they recieve. One has QUITE a past and the other is afarid of the future can these two girls live in the present when they meet the host club? TamaHaru KyouyaOcMori KaoruOcHikaru
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran High School Host club Because It I did I wouldn't let Tamaki have Haruhi cause he's too annoying and I like KyouHaru better. ;P

Don't worry I wouldn't REALLY do that….or would I? . . .

"Japanese" -is used the most

"**English"- Is used sometimes**

"_Spainsh"-used very little_

"_**American Sign language"- only used when the girls don't want anyone **_

_**else to know what they're saying.**_

To the story! D

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

Amazingly enough today had been a pretty normal day actually. The twins were doing their brotherly love act, Tamaki was wooing the girls and going to his corner of woe every now and then, Kyouya was working on his laptop managing the clubs profit and probably trying to find ways to increase my dept. Damn him. Honey was eating and absurd amount of cake, and Mori was being the quiet person he was while watching over Honey. Yup today was pretty normal. So why do I have the feeling something big is gonna happen today? Damn and I almost thought I would be able to go home and study. sigh I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

"_Poor Naïve little Haruhi your in the Host club Dear __life will never be normal again!" Sai el authoress! -_

**Third P.O.V.**

"Did you just hear that?!" asked Haruhi with wide eyes.

Everyone just stared at her having no idea what she was talking about.

"Hear what?" asked the twins in unison.

"That voice" replied Haruhi wondering where it came from

"What voice?" asked Tamaki

"The one that just spoke out of nowhere-- Oh never mind" Haruhi saidwalking away, mumbling about how the host club is making her go insane.

Everyone just watched her confused. What voice was she talking about? They didn't hear anything. They just shook it off and went back to hosting.

**Rate and review PLEEAAASSSE! No one ever dose! T-T So I dont get any feed back on how to make it better! **


	2. Weird Girls

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams people, only in my dreams. tear-Mika**

Honey:pats Mika on back It'll be ok

Hikaru: Enough mushy stuff get back to the story.

Haruhi: Hikaru leave poor Mika alone.

Mika: Yeah be nice! Or I might completely change the story completely and send you to pokemon!

Hikaru: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Mori: puts hand on Mika's shoulder and gives her a look

Mika: fiiiinnnne I won't do that, okay?

Hikaru:twitching on the floor from the thought of being in pokemon

ON TO DA STORY!

Two VERY different girls wandered around Ouran, lost in many ways. One being that they were literally lost throughout the maze of hallways that is Ouran Academy. It was a wonder that they made it to the right building.

"Damnit GG you got us lost!" one of the girls said not halfway meaning it.

She was about 5"6 in height with VERY untamed hair that went about to her mid back, It was a light brown color with thin black lowlights. Three words to describe it were curly, poofy and thick in the way that would have made Hermione Granger proud. Very wild indeed. She also had light hazel eyes and very pale skin, except around her eyes that was just naturally a few shades darker than the rest of her skin. She wore black and red cargo pants, a red shirt that has "Coka Cola" printed on it in black letters, a black backwards baseball cap, a pair of red and black skater shoes and a bunch of random silver necklaces with no particular theme to them.

"ME?!" responded the girl called GG. Unlike the other girl she had silky, shiny, black hair with a gentle curl, much more tamed than the other girls was. She had an obvious Hispanic look to her excluding her eyes and hair. Her eyes were an auburn brown, but had a more Asian look to them. Her hair was tied up in a medium high ponytail and she had round glasses covering her eyes. She wore a pair of tan boy-shorts and a black shirt covered with the Naruto from before the shippuden version. Her feet wore a simple pair of old tennis shoes.

"You're the one with the map" replied the girl called GG by the other girl.

"But you the one who should know by now that I'm terrible with maps. I always seem to find my way better without them." Said the brown haired girl.

GG just rolled her eyes at her companion. A moment of silence passed and of course the taller one just had to ruin it with pointless conversation.

"Well on the bright side we both got our braces off!" said the brown haired girl hyperly.

"We've moved halfway across the world and are now lost in a pink school full of creepy rich people with bad taste in clothing and all you can think about is the fact we got our braces off?!" asked GG incredulously and annoyed. It was actually true, they had gotten theirs off within a week of each other, though they had them for different reasons.

"Yup! Except now it annoys me that I can't play with those rubber bands they put on them anymore. I could have been the first mouth musician!" The brunette stated slightly pouting.

GG just hit her forehead with her palm and shook her head. "Kat you're a baka."

"I know." said Kat and skipped away singing "The Yellow Submarine" by the Beatles, she sang it loudly, not really keeping to the pitches, kind of way a child sings. It was horrible, the funny thing was, she was here on a vocal scholarship.

GG just sighed and picked up the pace to run after her hyper friend, but found she stopped at two big, white doors. These particular doors were unlike any of the other doors they'd seen so far in their adventure and they've been lost for a while considering they got out of the registration office around 10:00 AM and it was now 2:35 PM. The sign hanging above said white doors read "The third music room"

"Ooooooooooooooo! I wonder what's inside! Can we go see?!" asked Kat slightly jumpy.

"It's probably just a bunch of instruments and stuff" Not really wanting to go in. She was getting a weird feeling staring towards the double doors. It made her feel uneasy.

"Aw come on! If that's all it is then there's nothing to worry about, plus it would make a great practice space." said Kat. GG wasn't the only one getting a vibe from this room. Kat felt it too. It was making her giddy and excited. She really really wanted to go in and see what was inside. Kat pulled out her best puppy-dog eyes and pout. "PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS E!"

"Ugh! Fine you win! We'll go in." said GG losing patience and sanity every second she hung out with her best friend. Believe it or not, this was one of her better days; without all of their insane friends back in the states around she was a bit more bearable. Though, now she had to bare it alone.

"YAAAAY!" Kat said jumping up and down, hugging her attitude ridden friend.

'Stupid soda making Kat go all artificially insane' Thought GG as she was being shaken up by all the jumping.

They each grabbed a handle in anticipation and looked at each other.

"On the count of three." said GG. "One"

"Two" said Kat anxiously.

"Three" They said in unison and pushed the doors open.

There was a chorus of "Welcome"'s and then a swarm of red rose petals attacked the girls.


	3. Chapter 2 weird rich people XP

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Or product you may reconise. Casue if I did I would be livin on the beach with much better things to do then write fanfictions. ;)

**RECAP!**

"_On the count of three." said GG. "One"_

"_Two" said Kat anxiously._

"_Three__" They said in unison and pushed the doors open._

_There was a chorus of "Welcome"'s and then a swarm of red rose petals attacked the girls._

**ON TO DA STOREH!**

Kyouya's P.O.V (just because no one uses him early.)

Since there was no theme today the hosts were just lounging around with the extra time. Haruhi was studying, Honey was eating cake with Mori watching him, the twins were playing a video game, Tamaki was thinking up new themes, and I was working on then clubs profit. But our free time was cut short when the doors started to open 20 minutes earlier then usual for the afternoon period. So there was definitely something up. We all quickly in to formation to welcome our early customers. Then as usual we all chorused "Welcome" as the two doors opened revealing two girls. One of them ran back behind the door once the petals started fluttering down upon them. She hid before I could get a good glimpse at her. 'Must be a shy one' I concluded and made a note of it. The other girl who didn't hide had a Spanish look to her. She kept her hair tied back with glasses on her face. She also wore very boyish clothes In a way it reminded me of Haruhi though her shirt seemed to advertise some anime. She looked annoyed as she blew away a petal that landed on her nose. She seemed a bit interesting, but not very profitable.

"Kat it's ok. Come out the rose petals aren't attacking you" said the black haired girl.

Another girl inched out. She was a few inches taller then the black haired girl. Taller then most of the girls here in fact, but still a bit shorter then the twins. She had what looked like golden eyes with wild, flowing, brown hair. She wore a t-shirt and a pair of black cargo pants.

"Hi!" She said happily with a small wave. 'Scratch that not shy' I thought and changed my notes, she doesn't seem very profitable either, but there IS something about her. 'I need to find out more' I concluded.

**Back to Third P.O.V**

"Who are you people?" asked GG rudely. She has a short fuse when Kat annoys her intentionally or not. Usually intentionally though. It also took her a while to warm up to people, guys in particular.

A blond guy snapped out some trance.

"How rude of us not to introduce ourselves!" He said overly perkish.

"Which type would you like princesses?" asked the perky blond guy.

"Type?" asked GG confused.

"Princesses?" Kat asked equally confused, but also very amused at the fact she was called a princess, considering she was like the anti-princess.

"The little devils types?" said the blond dude pointing to a pair of twins with blue and orange roses that randomly appeared out of no where.

"Holey crap! Did you see that?!" Kat exclaimed in a whisper to GG.

"Yeah! Where the hell did the roses come from?!" She whispered back equally amazed.

The blond guy just continued totally unaware of the two girls conversation.

"The cool type" He said pointing toward a black haired dude with glasses. This time purple roses popped up out of nowhere.

"It did it again!" exclaimed Kat still in a whisper.

"I know!" whispered back GG.

"The wild type" He now pointed toward a guy who was REALLY tall with softly spiked black hair and he was as tan as GG. This time dark blue roses appeared.

"I feel so short now." Kat said down heartedly with a slight pout. They obviously gave up on trying to figure out where the roses came from.

"Kat get over your being short complex. Your not short. Boys are just too tall." said GG in her 'as a matter of factly' tone.

"The lolli-shota type" This time it was a small boy with the look of a 4th or 5th grader. He had golden blond hair and the cutest chocolate brown eyes. He was beyond cute. Pink flowers popped up as he gave a 'Look at me I'm cute and I know it' smile.

"Aww! He's so small and cute and squishy! I just wanna hug him soooo bad!" Kat whispered with a big smile.

"No! Don't give in Kat! I know your stronger then that!" GG whispered with urgency in her voice.

"Geese you underestimate me! There's a reason why I resist my nieces so easily, but the bigger problem is why there are roses and where they are coming from!" Kat whispered determinedly bringing back up the droped subject.

GG just smacked her head. Kat was becoming interested with these guys. To GG that's not a good thing! That means she'll want to comeback and she'll drag GG along with her and at this point, this seems to be the last place GG wants to be.

"The natural type" continued the blond guy as oblivious as ever. God he seemed stupid. The so called "natural type" had short brown fluffy hair and BIG doe eyes, but it was a she which was strange cause all the other people in here were definitely guys. But there was no doubt that this doe-eyed dude was a girl even though she wore a boy uniform. Well anyway she had green roses pop up.

One thought popped in to both Kat's and GG's heads 'They're advertising she's a lez-bo?……whatever this school it weird.'

"Or would you prefer me?" The blond baka said flirtatiously, then put one hand on GG's waist and the other on her jaw line.

A shocked and disgusted look came over GG as she processed what was happening. After that milli-moment of processing she yelled "EW! GET OFF OF ME YOU FREAK!" The she flipped him off of her. She had a enraged look on her face. She doesn't really like people touching her, especially boys.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" GG yelled. "YOU DON'T GO AROUND AND PUT YOUR HEANDS ALL OVER A GIRL YOU JUST MET! IN FACT YOU SHOULDN'T PUT YOUR HANDS ALL OVER A GIRL AT ALL!"

'Yup she's lost it' reasoned Kat trying to hold in her laughter. Rich people were funny.

The blond dude went to a corner in the room looking all depressed with an ominous grey rain cloud hanging over him.

"Where'd the cloud come from?" Kat asked looking down right confused, like the cloud defied all logic……..oh….wait…..it DID!

GG just ignored her still in her pissed mode. Then a pair of twins went up to her.

"We apologize for our lords behavior-" said twin one.

"-He's just a pervert" finished twin two.

At that remark the rain cloud seemed to get bigger and he crouched lower in the corner.

Then the twins simultaneously put one arm each on her shoulders, which was a very brave or stupid move considering what she just did to the blond guy. Twin 1 offered a light blue rose and twin 2 offered an orange rose. GG looked flushed with a light blush on her cheeks.

'That's strange. She hasn't forced either of them to get off of her….INNER GASP Ooooooo! Maybe she likes one of them!, Or both!……nah it's GG she doesn't roll that way." concluded Kat.

"I-it's fine" replied GG with a slight stutter. She wasn't used to this kind of attention from boys. It was always her friend Teresa who got all the attention back in the US.

Kat just smiled at her friend. It's been a while since she let a boy so close to without nearly killing him. When she flipped the blond dude (Whose name we sill she was being nice for her standards. Must be trying to avoid making enemies, being sued or thrown in jail.

"So what is a Host club exactly?" asked Kat curiously. At that the annoying blond guy unfortunately perked up again.

"The Host club-" He started.

'Oh god he's going to start rambling isn't he?' Thought GG.

"-Is a group of handsome men, with time who host beautiful girls with time for a profit. It's an elegant game unique to us rich folk." He finished surprisingly sooner then they thought he would.

One thought was shared by the two poor, confused, American girls. 'O….k?'

Just then two small arms wrapped around Kat's waist and she looked down in surprise. How did she not feel him coming?

"Hi! I'm Haninozuka Mitsukini, but you can call me Honey!" said the cute little blond boy from before.

"Hi! I'm Katreena Stracke!….wait were in Japan, reverse that! I'm Stracke Katreena, but you can just call me Kat, and the scary short tempered girl is Soto Gisella, but you can just call her GG. It's much easier to remember." said Kat.

"Ok Kat-chan! Hey! Wanna come eat cake with me, Usa-chan-" he said holding up a pink bunny. "and Takashi?"

"Whose Takashi?" Kat asked still not knowing the names of the Host members.

"That's Takashi" he said pointing toward the REALLY tall guy.

"Uh sure" Kat said looking at GG who was distracted by the twins at the moment.

"YAAAY!" he shouted then dragged her off to what looked like a dessert buffet to the EXTREME. The table was completely covered with various cakes, there was not a spot on it free of a plate with cake on it. It looked as if Betty Crocker blew up on it.

"Which one do you want? ….Kat-chan?" Honey asked to the girl who was stuck in "Oh. My. GOD!" mode.

"Uh. Uh. Uh." stuttered Kat having no idea what to say. 'HOLY CRAP I HAVEN'T SEEN SO MANY CAKES AT ONCE….in…..well…..MY WHOLE LIFE!' "Um….chocolate?" Kat said in a questioning way since she had no clue which one to choose.

"Which one?" He asked with amusement in his eyes. He could obviously tell she was new to this kind of thing.

'Meanie' thought Kat as she realized he was enjoying this. 'Ok I have to figure out how to do this with out sounding like a worse idiot then I already am……hmmm…….light bulb flicks on GOT IT!'

"Which one do you think I should have?" she asked him as she inwardly happy danced. 'oh yeah go me!'

"Umm" he started, looking carefully back from the table to her, trying to decide which. "How about the French milk chocolate with gold leaves?" he asked.

'Gold leaves?' thought Kat incredulously. 'These people are so rich that they eat god on a normal basis? Not even for a competition? Geese. Why? It doesn't even have taste. It just looks good.' thought Kat. (For those of you who don't know gold leaves are real gold slices EXTREAMLY thin and they curl like pencil shavings and yes they are ok to eat)

"Sure?" was the only thing she could mutter at this point. The whole situation just felt awkward.

GG was off with the twins, just hanging out.

"So which one of you is which?" asked GG.

"Dose it matter?" asked the twins in unison. They have a habit of asking questions that can seriously hurt them if not answered correctly.

"Well yah!" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You guys still haven't told me your names and I wanna get to know you-" she looking straight toward twin 1 "-and you-" she said looking straight toward twin 2 "-and not you" she said looking toward both of them at once.

"That doesn't make any sense" mocked twin 1.

Twin 2 was just left speechless by her words.

"I want to get to know each of you as a person and not as a pair of twins. Because you are each your own entity not half of one. Plus how am I supposed to know when you switch back and forth to trick people?" GG said and decided to end with a bit of humor. She always had a knack for telling how a person was really feeling, even if she's not very good at telling twins apart. She'll usually just cheat at first and ask Kat beforehand until she can finally tell the differences her self.

This answer actually pleased the twins. Though they weren't entirely sure why. Weren't they the ones who wanted to stay locked up in their own world away from everyone else?

"I'm Hikaru" said twin 1.

"and I'm Koaru" said twin 2.

"Alright. Hikaru, Koaru" She said taking in the information while pointing to each one to make sure she was right. "Ok! I'll try to get it right! I really will!" she said with a bit of determination, which was unusual because she's usually indifferent about something like that.

Who knew Kat was watching the whole scene with a big smirk on her face.

**3 3 3 3 THANKYOU SO MUCH TO MY EW BUT AMAZING REVIEVERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! U ES A-MAY-ZING! Constructive critisism is accepted and greatly appreciated. But no flames! XP 3 3 3 3 3**


	4. Chapter 3 EWWW! THE IMAGES!

**Mika- hey my awsome peoples who actually read this! Im REALLY sorry for not updating sooner! I would, but it's almost the end of the quarter and I REALLY have to bring up my grade in math or no computer for a MONTH! So I figured actually doing work would be the fastest way to bring up my grade. Anyway enjoy! Rate and review PLEEEAAAASSSE! **

**Hikaru- Stop begging you look like a hobo!**

**Mika- I AM a hobo! Thats my halloween costume! -**

**Hikaru- smacks forehead**

**Koaru- give up Hikaru she dosn't have very much storage up in the attic.**

**Mika- Huh? dosen't understand**

**Koaru- my exact point.**

**Twins- on the ground laughing their heads off**

**Mika- sad face I dont get it.**

**Haruhi- whispers what it means in Mika's ear**

**Mika- Oh...HEY! I'M NOT STUPID! Grrrr!**

**Twins- just laugh harder**

**Mika- XP**

Who knew Kat was watching the whole scene with a big smirk on her face.

"Kat-chan? What are you looking at?" asked Honey curiously

"Just GG. I've never seen her warm up to guys so fast! It's usually me who has to force her to hang out with some guys, and it has to be WITH me. But this time she warmed up to those two alone and no force was necessary." said Kat with a big, bright smile.

"Why wouldn't she warm up to guys?" Honey asked in pure curiosity.

Kat opened her mouth, but then closed it again with a blank look on her face. "I….don't…..know……hmm. I never really questioned it before or even really thought about it. All of her friends back in middle school were boys. That's why I don't really understand it much. I'll have to ask her about it later. Thanks Honey!"

"No problem!" he said. "Ano, do you want some more cake?"

"Of course!" Kat said and turned around to find Takashi(Mori) had already had a piece set up for her. She smiled at him and he gave one of his rare, small smiles in return. She mouthed 'thank you' to him, then sat down and chatted idlely with Honey.

Kyouya had been rapidly searching his laptop for information on these girls. They weren't students. He knew that much for sure because they weren't on file or in the school directory. Judging by there clothes they were commoners, but not Japanese. 'They look North American if anything. Maybe South Americans, judging by the black haired girl.' thought Kyouya. 'I should look up files on foreign exchange students….Whenever possible.' he thought looking straight at Kat.

"Treena were leaving." said GG using her parents nickname for her. Then she grabbed her arm and started pulling her away.

"uuuh! Yiie?!" Kat said with her mouth full. (translation: What! Why?!)

"I'll tell you later." she whispered in Kat's ear.

"But I don't wanna go!" whined Kat in protest after swallowing the cake in her mouth. "They have A LOT of cake here!"

"If we go I'll make you apple pie." said GG.

Kat was already at the door before GG even realized she wasn't next to her anymore.

"Bye Honey! Bye Takashi! See ya'll later!" Kat yelled as GG practically dragged her out the door away from her new friends.

There were a few minutes of annoying silence as they headed outside. When they were FINALLY (stupid big school! XP) out of the school Kat decided it was time for answers.

"So why exactly did we have to leave so early?" She asked GG

"Because those twins are VERY gay and I couldn't take it anymore." she said with a scowl on her face.

"Heeeeeeey! I support gay rights!" Kat said with a twitching eye and a very annoyed face.

"Yeah yeah whatever. It doesn't bother me that they're gay, it bothers me that they're gay for each other. I mean can you imagine doing that with your brothers?

At that we both halted and shiver of complete disgust went down their spines. 'Eww! My brothers?! Just….EW!' thought Kat. (SERIOUSLY CAN YOU THINK OF DOING THAT WITH YOUR SIBLINGS?! And if you don't have siblings a friend who is LIKE a sibling to you. HA I intoxicated your mind now with disgusting thoughts! XD)

'BLAH! I already don't like my little brother, he's so annoying! But that thought is completely and utterly gross!' Thought GG.

"GG I hate you. You just scarred my innocence for life." Kat said with a death glare of a thousand knives directed toward GG.

"Don't worry your not the only one scarred!" said GG just as disgusted. Practically ready to vomit.

"Anyway back to the Host club. We have to go see them again tomorrow!" said Kat with her big smile right back on her face. All dirty and disgusting thoughts long forgotten…..for now.

"Two things. One- We are not going back to there and Two- is your sugar high over yet?!" said GG. Even though she knew trying to convince Kat otherwise was futile. Especially when she was hyper.

"One- yes we are because I think they're pretty cool. Even though that blond guy was really annoying. Two-NOPE! I had cake at the club!" said Kat who then started to do flips, round offs, and cartwheels randomly to wear off some of the sugar.

"Kat what are you doing?" GG asked annoyed with an 'irk' mark.

"I don't know. Burning off energy!" Kat said just before a cart wheel.

"Save the tricks for work you stupid baka!" said GG.

"Meanie" muttered Kat with a pout. XP Then went back to walking with an extra spring in her step from trying to contain herself.

They both got jobs at a restaurant, night club thing, but the waitresses have to wear skates…well Kat wears rollerblades, but same difference! So the better tricks you do the more likely you are to get a high tip. Also if they need extra money or there bored Kat will perform and GG will help cook. When they got to the "Skates and Dates" Both Kat and GG both pulled on their skating devices. (cause one has skates and one has blades ;P)

"What are you doing here? Your shift doesn't start for another hour and a half" said Kai, owner and their boss.

"Boredom and the fact that being early on your first day is supposed to impress your boss" said GG.

"Is it working?" asked Kat.

"Not yet. Try me when I'm drunker!" said Kai as he walked away.

"Problems with his wife?" asked Kat with a raised eyebrow, directing the question toward GG.

"Must be." confirmed GG with a slight nod.

Then they went off and started their shift. Who knew they'd be a big hit! Kat and GG did various random tricks to impress people and played catch with the tableware while setting the table. Kai freaked at first, but calmed down when he realized they weren't actually going to drop anything. Especially the expensive china ware he bought. Though a few of them DID 'seem' like close calls.

After a few hours of serving and impressing the customers, Kai went over to the girls in a much better mood.

"You girls are fantastic!" said Kai.

"Thanks" they said in unison.

"To think I almost didn't hire you." he continued.

"WHAT?!" they this time yelled in unison.

"But I did and that's what really counts." he finished.

"Yeah, uh-huh" mumbled Kat disappointed that she barely got the job.

"Whatever." said GG feeling the same.

"How about you girls take the night off?" He said knowing he definitely said something wrong. With a 'sweat-drop' of course! 0

"But were not done with our shift." said Kat.

"Yeah but you've done so well tonight that I want to reward you for it, plus the house bands come early I've got entertaining the guests under control." 'Plus I want you to forget what I said before' he thought with a big guilty smile on his face. He was about to sugar them up more, but they were already gone.

"And people say working's boring." said Kat walking down the sidewalk.

"Yeah I admit it. It's fun" said GG.

Kat stopped abruptly with bugged eyes and a dropped jaw. GG turned back to her confused on why especially since she was wearing the most serious expression GG had ever seen Kat have since they met.

"GG." Kat said monotonously.

"What?" she asked scared and a bit confused.

"The world….Is about to…..end!" she said dramatically.

"HUH?!" GG asked more confused then scared now."

"You just admitted I'm right! It's one of the eight apocalypses!" Kat said freaking out.

"There's only seven you baka! And none of them have anything to do with me!"

"Yeah, but I decided you admitting I'm right was a new one just a little after we became friends. With good reason too!" proclaimed Kat.

GG just stared at Kat like she was the second stupidest being on the planet earth. (She already decided the blond idiot from that club was the first.)

"Kat hid behind a pole from GG's fiery glare soon realizing that the two inch wide pole sadly wasn't wide enough to save her from GG's wrath so then she hid behind a poor, random pedestrian who wanted nothing, but to get home. But instead was consumed by her immense glare and fainted.

GG stalked off annoyed that she couldn't hurt anyone. Kat followed a few feet behind after saying a short prayer for that poor unconscious pedestrian.

After EVERYONE calmed down Kat decided it was safe to start talking to GG again and if not, well the worst thing that could happen is that she would die, right?……right?…….Somehow I'm not convinced.

"What are we gonna do with the money we made?" asked Kat while following GG.

"How much did you make?" asked GG who thank any and every god calmed down.

"About 30,000 yen (300)" replying Kat while sighing in relief that she really did calm down.

"Yeah me too." said GG with her eyes closed probably tired. " Well the responsible thing to do would be to save it up for emergencies" she inquired.

A short moment passed and then they both just looked at each other with knowing smiles. "BLOW IT!" they yelled in unison and ran off toward the mall laughing the whole way. What do you expect from two teenage girls who know their parents would bail them out if anything bad happened?

The malls there were better then they expected. American malls were still better, but this one wasn't bad. Just a little too pop culturey fro their tastes.

"Where to first?" asked GG.

"The manga store DUH!" said Kat like it was the most obvious thing in the world…..Well to them it kinda was.

Yeah even though the mall it's self may not seem as good as those in America the manga stores there were KILLER! LIKE TEN FOLD BETTER THEN AMERICAN ONES!

"GG." Kat said in astonishment almost forgetting to breath.

"Yeah?" asked GG equally entranced.

"I think we just stepped in heaven"

**Rember PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! on hands and knees I'll try to be faster next time**!


	5. Chapter 4 Manga Store Mayhem

**Disclaimer- **No I do not own Ouran. I asked Santa Clause, but he said he can't he doesn't have rights over it. L

**Hikaru- Give it up you're never gonna own us.**

**Mika- NEVER!**

**Koaru- I think he's right on this one.**

**Mika- NO NOT YOU TOO! NOT THE NICE TWIN! T-T**

**Haruhi- Mika calm down.**

**Mika- They're being mean to me! Saying I'll NEVER own Ouran! Stupid Santa**

**Santa- ahem! **

**Mika- ! NO I DIDN'T MEAN IT! DON'T PUT COAL IN MY STOCKINGS! I'M SOOOORRRRYYYYY! *drags on his foot* T-T**

**Mori- *Pulls me off***

**Honey- Don't worry Kat I'll get you an extra special present this year!**

**Mika- YAY! DANK YOU HONEY! *huggles* I LOVES YOU! ^-^**

**ON TO DE STOREH!**

_Recap:_

"_GG." Kat said in astonishment almost forgetting to breath._

"_Yeah?" asked GG equally entranced._

"_I think we just stepped in heaven"_

GG just nodded rapidly in agreement.

The manga store had EVERYTHING! They were like 5 books ahead of us in all of the Shonen Jump manga and like 6 ahead of us in the few shojo mangas. (LIKE OURAN! ^-^) They had action figures, games stickers, plushies, jewelry, stickers, and posters of EVERYTHING! Seriously I swear the store was like the size of Wal-Mart! We even found costumes. And not rinkey-dink fall apart after two times of use costumes. NO! They were QUALITY BUILT TO LAST COSTUMES!! The kind that usually have to be home made by an expert quality. It was like and amazing, totally awesome never EVER want to wake up kind of dream. The only difference was, THIS WAS REAL! O¬O *drool* Just then the store manager went up to them.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a very pleasant tone.

"Yeah! Can we live here?!" asked Kat mellow…ish-dramatically. GG just hit her on the head for that comment. She didn't need Kat embarrassing her anymore then she already has.

"OWW! THAT HURT!" T-T

"Too bad" she said plainly.

"So mean" said Kat and pouted to herself. (OMG Tamaki moment! GAH! DON'T LET ME EVER DO THAT AGAIN!)

"No thank you sir. I think we'll browse for a little while." said GG to the sweat-dropping manager. He just smiled and let us be.

"GG! Look what you did now! You scared the poor man away!" Lectureishly claimed Kat.

"I did not!" She yelled in response.

"You were the one being violent!" argued Kat.

"……You don't count" GG said simply.

"WHAT?! BUT I'M YOUR BESTEST FRIEND!" exclaimed Kat VERY offended.

"Exactly. I can be mean to you all I want, but you know won't take it literally or really offensively because you know I'm kidding."

"Yeah whatever" the physically and emotionally abused girl said not convinced, but also trying her hardest to stay mad at her friend. It was really hard too! Unless it was really serious Kat had trouble holding grudges.

"I'm gonna go see what mangas they have here. I really don't care what you do, as long as we don't get utterly embarrassed, kicked out or in jail" GG said as she gazed over the various manga.

"Man! You ruin my fun." said Kat

"I don't want to end up in jail….again."

"Ok that cop was stupid! He gave me a speeding ticket, but if I didn't go at that speed I would have been hit!"

"Yeah, but you didn't have to yell at him, rip it up, and throw it in his face!"

"I SAID I'm sorry! Geese what more do you want?!"

"To not be arrested again."

"Fine, fine. I won't do anything illegal, dangerous or publicly inappropriate, while were in the mall. OK?!"

"Ok." GG said content. "But make sure not to-" she started while turning around to find her friend already gone. She just shook her head with a small smile of amusement on her face. She just went back at looking at the various mangas before her.

A few minutes had passed by and GG started to wonder what her friend had gotten in to. She heard a wrestling behind her and turned around to see what it was. To her surprise she found 'Gaara' behind her. (For those of you who don't know, Gaara is the hottie bobottie red head from Naruto who is really amazing and controls sand.) GG's eyes widened to the size of saucers. 'Is this a dream?! If so don't wake me up!' (Explanation time! GG is a MAJOR Gaara fan. He is her favorite period. No ifs, whats, or buts."

"GG" said 'Gaara' in his usual cold voice.

"Y-yes?" 'WAIT! How dose he know my name?! OMG he's a stalker! But it's Gaara though. SO I guess it's ok'. Then she got a big goofy smile on her face and barely won against the great urge to hug him to the ground.

"I don't like that look your giving me!" said 'Gaara' and this time it was him with wide, but frightened eyes.

She started walking forward with an evil smile on her face, while 'Gaara' stepped backward in fright. 'OMG CRAZY RABID FANGIRL ABOUT TO ATTACK!' thought 'Gaara'. She slowly got closer and closer until suddenly POUNCE! 'Gaara' was on the ground with a fan girl, instinct driven GG. Yes you can only imagine the horror.

"GG! STOP! STOP GLOMPING ME! IT'S KAT!:

"Wait?! It's not a dream?!" GG asked surprised thinking she fell asleep reading.

"No it's just quality costume and my awesome consplay awesomeness!" Kat said as she was taking off the costume. The only thing she left was the kanji of 'love' on her forehead.

"Why'd you leave the tattoo?" asked GG

"Cause it's cool" stated Kat calming down from GG's fan girl horror. "Where to next? She asked while aimlessly walking around the mall with GG.

"Supermarket, we still need to get food for the kitchen" replied GG flatly.

"Aww! That's no fun" pouted Kat.

"Yeah, but it still needs to be done."

"Come oooonnnnn! We havent even been in Japan three days and your already concerned about filling the kitchen?!"

"We need to be at least a little bit responsible. Were living on our own now. We need to take care of ourselves."

"I left all my responsibility back in America for a reason you know." said Kat.

GG just rolled her eyes and pulled Kat to the supermarket, as she reluctantly let herself be dragged along.

**Who knew they'd meet a not so unfamiliar person from the host club?**

**Please review! I like the compliments! They make me feel warm and fuzzy inside! I also could use the criticism! Thank you to all who read this! And sorry it took so long. Some how I ended up really busy! Til next time! **


	6. Chapter 5 not a lesbiain?

**Disclaimer****: After Santa said no I asked Jack Frost, but he doesn't give out presents. ****L**

**Mika: You guys should do a winter theme!**

**Kyouya: Hmmm it DOSE sound profitable.**

**Mika: YAY! SO I get to write a winter theme for you, hehe all the ideas! !…OOPS! Readers you didn't hear that! Erase it from your memory! DX**

**Recap:**

"_We need to be at least a little bit responsible. Were living on our own now. We need to take care of ourselves."_

"_I left all my responsibility back in America for a reason you know." said Kat._

_GG just rolled her eyes and pulled Kat to the supermarket, as she reluctantly let herself be dragged along._

"What do you think we should get?

"Shrimp and Hawaiian teriyaki sauce." said Kat.

"What about sushi on the side and some strawberries?!"

"Oh! And garlic bread!"

"Okay it's a plan. We'll have that tonight and leftovers tomorrow at lunch.

"Oh yeah! Were attending Disney Castle tomorrow aren't we?" asked Kat.

"Yeah it's too pink for me too, but we just have to get over it." said GG twitching just thinking about it. (She really hates pink. More then even I do)

"Oh I'm already over it. I'm just worried about you" said Kat with a huge smirk on her face. Obviously enjoying her poor friend's pain.

"Whatever" said GG while grabbing something off a shelf. "I just have to think about something else while in the hallway and outside of the school, and possibly the class rooms." She visibly twitched harder, while turning around.

"Don't worry GG I'll be there with you." said Kat then whispered "pink" GG's whole body twitched again. Her trusted friend making it worse. "Like I said I'll be there with you the whole time." "pink"

This time GG ran at Kat to hit her on the head for trying to make her more miserable, but Kat turned into another aisle and GG, already running and halfway past the same aisle, tried to turn but instead went diagonally right in to some one, resulting in the other person dropping all their belongings.

GG and the person who dropped all their stuff immediately started picking up everything. It didn't take long for Kat to come back and help too. As they were all cleaning Kat noticed the person had a yellow baggy sweatshirt, checkered green and white boy shorts. They also had short boy-cut brown hair. When the person looked up Kat saw it was the girl from before.

"Hey you're the girl in the host club!" exclaimed Kat.

"Oh yeah! Sorry for bumping in to you" said GG.

"More like ramming in to her" said Kat under her breath.

"What was that?" asked GG deadly calm, emphasis on the _deadly_.

"NOTHING!" said Kat and hid behind another poor innocent passer-by-er for fear of not living until sunset.

This time GG controlled her self and the innocent person was able to go on with their lives freely.

"It's fine." said the brown haired chick. "So you know I'm a girl?"

"Um, yeah?" said GG confused as to why she would ask something like that.

"It was supposed to be a secret?" asked Kat incredulously.

"She was, wearing a boy uniform" GG pointed out.

"I thought she was wearing it just because she didn't like the uniform" said Kat.

"Nah it's a long story" stated "the girl" (her new official name until the girls find it out.)

"Oh well. Me and GG are gonna wear the boy uniforms. I will NOT let those yellow custard, puff balls of doom take ME alive!" said Kat with her thumb at her chest.

GG just rolled her eyes at Kat even though she completely agreed. "The girl" was left sweat-dropping.

"ANYWAY!" said GG dramatically.

"Ummm...dude...girl...whatever.... Are you a lesbian?" Kat asked innocently and out of the blue. (never thought you'd meet someone more blunt then Haru-chan did you?)

"W-WHAT?!" she asked completely shocked.

"Me and GG are straight, but neither of us will really care if you are a lesbian"

"I'm straight." "The girl" said plainly.

"Oops, hehe." Kat said like a little kid. "Sorry, it's mostly because the blond air-headed dude said something about hosting girls. So I thought you must like girls, since you host them."

"Ah I guess I would assume the same thing, but no and I'm not in the host club by choice. I have to pay a dept that I owe for breaking a really expensive vase.

"So to sum it up, a bunch of guys dressed you up as a guy and made you their personal slave until you pay back their dept?" asked Kat horrified.

"That sounds very wrong…and illegal!" said GG. Kat agreed with a nod.

"I-It's not as bad as it sounds." said "the girl"

"Their not sexually harassing you are they!?" asked GG in complete serious mode.

"No" "the girl" protested waving her hands back and forth.

"Or hurting you!" said Kat somehow still sounding innocent.

"No!" she said.

"Maybe their black-mailing her in to doing what they want!" said Kat.

"Don't worry, we won't let them do anything to you anymore!" said GG with a pissed off look in her eyes.

"STOP!" "the girl" yelled.

Both of our main characters turned and looked at her in question.

"There not doing anything like that, well except for the black-mailing, but that's only one of them! All I have to do is host the girls during the club and attend the clubs extra activities out of school. Their not doing anything to me."

Both of our girls blankly stared at her.

"Okay." said Kat

"Why didn't you tell us before?" asked GG.

"I tried to, you wouldn't listen to me." said Haruhi bluntly as usual.

"Sorry" said GG looking embarrassed.

"So how long is it going to take to pay off this dept of yours?" asked Kat.

"I'm not exactly sure. Along time though. Some how it seems to keep growing." explained "The girl"

Kat turned to GG with her best puppy pout. "Can we help her?! PLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!"

"Alright alright. Enough with the puppy pout." said GG.

"YAY!" yelled Kat and jumped for joy.

"You really don't have to do that" said "the girl".

"But we want to. It's just the right thing to do." said Kat.

"Yeah I don't really mind helping either" said GG with a shrug.

"You know I just realized we still don't even know each others names" inquired Kat. "I'm Stracke Katreena, but you can just call me Kat for short, Everyone dose 'cept my family and a few of my American and British friends.

"Soto Gisella, but everyone just calls me GG." said GG of course

"Fujioka Haruhi, nice to meet you." she said.

"You too." said Kat. "Hey GG Ima go grab some pockey and check out. You say here with Haruhi." se said then ran off with everything.

As Kat walked over to the cash register humming a little tune she spotted the most wonderful, heavenly food in the world. POCKEY! ^-^ She zoomed over and grabbed 5 boxes, 2 caramel for her self, 2 strawberry for, GG and 1 original to share. Meaning also for herself. She skipped over to the register very happily. Today had turned out to be a great day for the brunette. Little did she know that this was the start of love, hate, depression, heart break, sadness, death, hope, joy, bliss, happiness, and redemption that is yet to come. But for now, we'll let her be happy over small trivial matters. I wouldn't want to burst her innocent little bubble yet do I?

**R&R please! I could use feed back or indication that it's good!**


	7. Chapter 6 major confusion

**Disclaimer: **Still no ownage over Ouran. The first star I saw that night thing is a load of crap. L

Hikaru: -opens mouth-

Mika: You better keep that yapper shut thing one or I'll shut it for you!

Hikaru: Yeah right what are you gonna do?

Mika: MINIONS! Seize him!

Both: -looks around, but nothing happens-

Mika: Damn I forgot I didn't have minions. Note to self stop by a pokemon fan fiction and steal a pikachu and a bulbasaure.

Hikaru: -already left out of boredom-

Mika: Man! And I had just found the duck tape too!

No recap to lazy.

Somehow through all the commotion Haruhi ended up walking home with GG and Kat. It was probably because the apartment building Haruhi lived in wasn't far from the one our girls now reside in.

"So the perverted drama king is the head of the host club and actually thinks of himself as a king?" asked GG with her eyebrows raised.

"Wow. That guy has issues." said Kat while lifting the bags she was carrying.

"It's not as bad as you may think. You just have to get used to it." said Haruhi shrugging.

"What about the twins?" asked GG.

Kat smirked at her curiosity about the two.

"They're pretty harmless. They do uphold their title though. Especially against Tamaki-senpai. They also good at fashion design. Their mother's a famous fashion designer and she makes most of the costumes for the club. The twins seemed to inherit her skill."

"Wow that's cool. Maybe I could get them to make me some clothes later." said Kat.

"Well most of the clothing they make for girls is well…girly." said Haruhi noting how boyish Kat and GG's clothing are.

Kat cringed as a shudder ran down her spine, as did GG.

'Girly clothes. Yuck!" thought GG.

"Never mind" Kat said quickly.

"Were here" said GG noticing our apartment building.

"Wanna come in?" asked Kat

Haruhi being as indifferent about these things as usual just said "Sure" and followed them inside.

"Hey Shi" said GG waving half-heartedly to the desk clerk person.

"Konbanwa (good evening) Soto-san, Stracke-san" said Shi bowing. "and who is this?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Katreena and Gisella, or better yet Kat and GG. No last names and no san or chan or whatever other honor fics you can think of. Got it? And this is our friend Fujioka Haruhi." said Kat really annoyed with his over properness.

Shi, being well …..the over proper and polite Shi, also bowed to Haruhi. 'Stupid Shi' thought Kat. 'It seems nice at first, but it gets really annoying really quickly' He was too muck like Yuki from fruits basket. This probably annoyed her the most because she found Yuki waaaaay to proper. Having him call her something like miss Stracke would annoy her to no end.

GG just rolled her eyes and walked away. Kat needed to give up in her opinion. Shi didn't do anything wrong.

Haruhi walked up to him a bit timidly with a bit of worry on her face. "If you see a blond boy with purple eyes and/or 5 other boys please tell them were not here and what ever you do don't send them up to Kat and GG's apartment!

"Of course" he said giving a polite smile (of course!)

Haruhi just gave out a sigh of relief.

"Ok now that that's settled lets go up stairs. GG's already up there." said Kat.

Haruhi nodded and followed obediently. They went in to the elevator and then the boogieman jumped out ant ate them…you don't believe me do you? Fine. Kat pressed the button with the number "14" on it and up they went. The two girls walked into a huge 2 floor pent house, that had it's own set of wooden stairs inside. It was about the size of a normal 2 floor house.

"Wow." Haruhi said in astonishment. "How can you two afford this?"

"Different parts of both of our families send us money every week. We figured out if we put all the money together we could live off the money sent to us and we'd each be able to get our own apartment or we could get this and live more luxuriously, but have to work for more non-essential things like mangas." explained GG.

"You take that back! Manga is one of the most essential things on earth! It's almost as important as breathing!" protested Kat.

"Kat did you have more then one cup of coffee again?" asked GG annoyed.

Haruhi did an oh-so-cliché sweat-drop.

"Noooooo!" said Kat while looking back and forth guiltily. Then ran away to her room. To hide from the wrath that is GG.

"God she's such a handful sometimes." GG said shaking her head. "At least It's just her. If the whole band was here I'm not sure I would be able to survive to tomorrow."

"I know what you feel like. The host club can really wear you out" said Haruhi.

Both girls sighed just thinking about the crazy people in their lives. Haruhi had the host club and GG had the band.

"Band?" Haruhi asked now curious.

"Oh our group of friends have a band back in America, Katie H., Katie W., Taylor, Emily, Teresa, Steph, Maria, Adair, Erich, Randy, Ken, and Matt. Of course we rarely are all together at once, but since we are all so busy all the time most of us can play two or three instruments. The chances of seeing us all together at once is very rare nowadays For example I play the violin and the guitar." (P.S. Don't be intimidated by all the names. I'm going to slowly bring in characters and they won't be all together at once until next season I'll usually only have three people at once of them and I'll restate the names.)

"That's a lot of people! How'd you all come together?" asked Haruhi astounded at their big group of friends.

"It's kinda confusing so I'll lay it out on a chart for you.

-Katie H. Katie W. Ali and Taylor became friends in school.

-Me Teresa and Emily also became friends.

-Kat was friends with Katie H. and Emily before hand so when she came back became friends with both groups in result bringing the groups together.

-Steph and Kat who are cousins went to a 1 year musical program where they met Erich and Adair.

-Later me and Kat found out we were ultimate rivals of each other. So we became friends after being enemies.

-Ken we met at my quinceña this year.

-Maria's my older cousin.

-Matt is Kat's older brother and Randy is his best friend.

Confusing enough for you?" said GG.

"Uhhh" Haruhi said with a blank look on her face.

"Yeah you'll get it later when it's not all explained to you at once. It's easier to understand in parts." explained GG. "Anyway change of subject, since your normal and not some rich air head how'd you get in to Ouran?"

"I got in on a scholarship, but I have to stay at the top of the class or I'll get kicked out." said Haruhi "What about you?"

"Kat got a full musical scholarship here to cover everything, but she didn't want to be alone so somehow she changed it so me and her each had a half scholarship. The we each applied for martial arts scholarships to cover the rest. She pretty much dragged me here. Not that I was leaving much, I just miss the way things were."

Haruhi nodded solemnly understanding how she felt

Kat creeps behind the corner. "Is it safe to come out yet?" she whispered somehow loudly.

"Yeah It's safe" said GG.

Haruhi now out of her deep conversation with GG just notices how long they've been there.

"6:00 already?! I have to do dad's gonna be so worried! Bye! See you both another time! " Haruhi said rushing out.

"Bye." GG said plainly.

"Later" Kat said now calmed down. "So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

**XP XD THANK YOU TO ALL MY AWSOME NICE REVIEWERS!**


	8. Chapter 7 Trey and Sora?

**IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! T-T Please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: Not yet. BUT I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP HOPE! :D **

**Kyouya: Mika your and Idiot. **

**Mika: But you still love me! **

**Kyouya: That's one opinion.**

**Mika: What do you mean by that?**

**Kyouya: *leaves***

**Mika: O.O! YOU DON'T LIKE ME?! T-T Mean rich person. **

**Haruhi: Trust me. I know how you feel every day.**

**Mika: WHY ARE THEY ALL SO MEAN TO ME?!**

**RECAP!**

_Haruhi now out of her deep conversation with GG just notices how long they've been there._

"_6:00 already?! I have to do dad's gonna be so worried! Bye! See you both another time! " Haruhi said rushing out._

"_Bye." GG said plainly._

"_Later" Kat said now calmed down. "So what do you want to do tomorrow?"_

**TO THE STORY! ^O^**

Two boys walk pass the gates on to the Ouran campus. Both were in baggy cargo pants and baggy jackets. One wore a black jacket with dark green pants and the other wore a white jacket with black pants. You couldn't see what either of them really looked like cause they had their hoods up. What'd you expect? It was cold out! Like In the middle of November!

The one with the black jacket had a black and red messenger bag and a dark blue and orange swirled guitar case. The other one had maroon and black back pack on her shoulders. They both walked casually in to the school, girls became obsessed at the sight of them. Some guys were even questioning their sexuality. (XD the gayness! ^O^)

"Treena what's going on?" GG whispered to her friend.

"I have no Idea. Why are they all staring at us like that." Kat asked innocently.

"Kat what did you do this time?!" GG whispered furiously.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I SWEAR! DON'T HURT ME!" Kat said

completely terrified!

They finally made it to the main office to get their schedules. Figures the desk lady would be scary happy! After they grabbed the schedules and ran they looked at them and were pretty happy with it. They were the same except for two classes. They were afraid they were going to be separated Figures that they would keep the class A students together.

**GG's**

1. Math 1A 

2. Japanese 1A 

3. History 1A 

4. Science 2A 

Lunch 

5. Art 

6. Free period 

7. Free period

**Kat's**

1. Math 3A

2. Japanese 1A

3. History 1A

4. Science 2A

Lunch

5. Music

6. Free period

7. Free period.

"COOL! WE GOT THE TWO FREE PERIODS AT THE END OF THE DAY! WE CAN LEAVE EARLY!" Kat yelled in glee.

GG had a big smile on her face as well. Sleep through the first periods go to their favorite classes and then they're home free!

"High five!" GG yelled and Kat responded with a high five of course!

"God this year's gonna be AWESOME! No parents, only 4 real classes' high, class crap and an amazing job! Nothings gonna ruin this year!" Kat said and pumped her fist.

They both walked out to the courtyard. Since school didn't start for another half an hour.

"God it's so weird to have school start at eight!" said Kat.

"I know! Back at home school started at seven! But now we can sleep until seven." GG responded.

"Or seven forty-five" replied Kat. She was NOT a morning person. GG just rolled her eyes at her.

They sat down on the amazingly soft and green grass by a tree that seemed to grow perfectly straight.

Kat didn't notice being as oblivious as usual, but GG did and it irked her like no other. She needed some disturbance, anything. Just something that wouldn't be sickly perfect. Then it popped in to her mind. If there wasn't going to be any imperfection. She's just have to make something out of the ordinary!.

"Kat sing 'If I was Invisible' the way that Matt dose!"

Kat just shrugged and said "Ok" and started to play her guitar wich was followed by her singing it, but sounding like a guy, since GG DID say sing it like her older brother.

Whatcha' doin' tonight

I wish I could be a fly on your wall

Are you really alone

Who's stealin' your dreams

Why can't I bring you into my life

What would it take to make you see that I'm alive

_[Chorus]_

If I was invisible

Then I could just watch you in your room

If I was invincible

I'd make you mine tonight

If hearts were unbreakable

Then I could just tell you where I stand

I would be the smartest man

If I was invisible

(Wait..I already am)

Saw your face in the crowd

I call out your name

You don't hear a sound

I keep tracing your steps

Each move that you make

Wish I could read what goes through your mind

Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life

_[Chorus]_

If I was invisible

Then I could just watch you in your room

If I was invincible

I'd make you mine tonight

If hearts were unbreakable

Then I can just tell you where I stand

I would be the smartest man

If I was invisible

(Wait..I already am)

I reach out

But you don't even see me

Even when I scream out

Baby, you don't hear me

I am nothing without you

Just a shadow passing through...

_[Repeat Chorus]_

If I was invisible...

If I was invisible...

If I was invisible...

If I was invisible...

If I was invisible...

If I was invisible...

A HUGE crowd of people appeared around them. It made GG happy. She no

longer had the annoying perfection bugging her.

"Uh hey" Kat said and the girls screamed with hearts in their eyes until they fainted. "What's going on?" Kat asked her friend.

"Nothing much." lied GG.

A pretty sounding bell rang through out the campus. Like the kind that grand father clocks make every hour.

GG went over to a random girl to ask what the hell the bell meant. "Excuse me miss, but what dose that bell mean?"

The girls eyes widened and turned red as she fanned her face with her hand. "Eh….I-I-I-I-it" she started, but fainted and her friends screamed in glee. Yeah she wasn't making that mistake again. This time she want to a _guy_.

"Uh person-dude what dose that bell mean?"

He looked at her and noticed her feminine features, as a blush arose to his face. "I-It means t-that we h-h-have five minutes t-to get to c-class" He stuttered, but he got it out and that's all that mattered to her.

"Thanks" she said and went back to tell Kat and go off to her math class.

"Hey" Kat said as her friend re-emerged out of the crowd.

"Hey we need to head to class or possibly get our heads chewed off by the teachers." GG said speaking from experience. Kat nodded. Teachers can be scary!

They went their separate ways hopefully headed to their classes. GG, being the lucky bitch she is (LOL! JK GG!) found her class in no time. Kat on the other hand got the short end of the stick with luck ended up, you guessed it, completely LOST! Where was a GPS when you needed one?

She walked around aimlessly turning random corners. At one point she turned a corner then turned around to turn back, but the hallway DISAPPEARED! Her eyes widened and she ran down the hallway screaming "IT'S ALIVE AND IT'S GONNA GET MEEEEEEEE!" until she ran right in to something…well someone.

"Owwww! My poor butt!" wined Kat T-T

After she was done complaining about her abused ass, she looked up to see what she ran in to. To find it was a who, and not any who the tall dark silent smexiness from the host club.

'Holy hell I thought I ran in to a brick wall! Damn him and his mussels they offered no cushion!' Thought Kat being the weird person she is, since most girls would have some perverted fantasies and have a nose bleed at someone that muscular. (Che you know it's the truth! All of you would do it! You know you would!)

After a short moment she realized he was holding out his hand to her. She happily took it and the moment their hands touched a jolt went through them. They both flinched, but neither pulled away until she was standing upright.

'What was that? Damn static electricity' thought Kat

"Sorry for running in to you!" apologized Kat.

"It's no problem! Takashi isn't mad!" said a cute, blond ball of sugar.

'Hey! It's the two from yesterday! Aww the cute bunny doll! Wait Kat. FOCUS! Need to get to class!' she mentally smacked herself.

"Hey do you know where class 3A is?" she asked.

"Yeah! Were going there now! Follow us!" said Hunny.

"THANK YOU!" She shouted "I was soooo freaken lost I thought the building was gonna eat me!" she said.

"They both gave her odd looks and shrugged it off to contemplate later. (REMEMBER! THEY THINK SHE'S A GUY!)

So she followed them of course. The funny thing being, that for some reason when they walked through the hallways it didn't seem all that complicated anymore. Stupid host club making everything seem so effortless.

"So are you a senior too?" asked Hunny cutely of course.

"Nah, I' m first year. I'm just in third year math. I was taking college calculus back at home you know to get them over-with so I don't have to pay to take them later, but I found out the only class with any calculus at all is your class. So I'm gonna kinda just sleep 'cause I learned all this two years ago."

Both of the boys' eyes widened dramatically. She was that good at math?!

"You know it's not that big of a deal. Numbers are just tools to bring order to a society of chaos. They don't really exist. You could easily disprove numbers, by turning them in to paradoxes. Zero go's in to one an infinite amount of times, but it also goes in to two hundred thirty six an infinite amount of times. And infinity divided by infinity is one. So in turn all numbers are equivalent to one. One thing, one group, one country, one nation, one world. Everything can be made to one if you really thing about it. We each are our own entity, but we are still part of a bigger one too." Kat explained, but then got out of her once in a life time serious moment and ran ahead of the boys "Come on you slow pokes! Were gonna be late for class and I have no idea which way it is.!" (MUHHAHA CONFUSED YOU WITH A MATH PARADOX! XD)

Hunny and Mori each glanced at each other and ran to catch up with her. Man this person was strange.

GG walked in to class 1A about two minutes after it started. The teacher wanted to introduce her first. GG was against it, not wanting the extra attention, but the teacher was persistent and very excited about having an American student attend the school, saying something about it never happening before. So there she was outside the door sighing out of annoyance. 'Why can't I just fade in to the crowd and left be left alone to read in peace?' GG asked herself, but then remembered her friend and companion. 'Oh yeah, that's why. I'm friends with people like her.'

"Come in!" GG heard from the other side of the door.

'Great!' she thought sarcastically as she entered the room.

"Dear how do you say your name?" The teacher whispered embarrassed and at a loss at how to pronounce it.

"Soto Gisela" she said casually, but the teacher looked bamboozled. GG just rolled her eyes and said the first Japanese name she could think of. "I'll go by Sora for now"

"Class this is Sora, he's going to be going to our school now. Sora would you like to introduce yourself?" asked the teacher.

"Sure" said GG. "My names not Sora, but I'm going by that until you all can pronounce my real name. I'm not going to bother telling you my real name because if you're my friend I'll tell you and if you're not it doesn't matter. So yeah, I just transferred here with my best friend and she'll be in here soon, she had advanced math though. I like drawing, writing, anime, manga, karate, and my computer (sp? Gomen! T-T). I dislike, screaming, perverts, annoying people, math, most Shojo and all Haite. Any questions?

One boy raised her hand and a bunch of girls, with hearts in their eyes, did. GG picked on the boy.

"Uh why aren't you wearing those ten quart hats and horse boy shoes?" he asked.

"Um I think you mean ten gallon hats and cow boy shoes" GG said barely holding in her laugh. "By the way not all Americans are hicks and red-necks, we have cities and suburbs just like you, actually I'm from New York City."

The boy blushed and put his head down, slightly embarrassed as GG/ Sora (REMEMBER THAT'S HER ALIAS UNTIL PEOPLE CAN SAY HER REAL NAME!) picked on one of the many starry-eyed blushing girls.

"A-are you one of the boys who performed this morning?" she asked timidly, but anxiously at the same time.

"Well the friend I told you about did. I didn't." GG said, 'boys?' she thought as she picked on another girl.

"A-are you s-single?" she asked looking away with a blush.

'Gawd they think I'm a boy! *mentally laughs* this'll be fun!' "No I'm not dating any girls at the moment." 'Ha, like I'd want to!'

All the girls squealed. They thought they might actually have a chance with this super hot 'boy'. (You all better be happy because I'm getting multiple bruises from falling off the chair. I keep laughing so hard I fall off! I even hit my head! T-T XD. I don't know whether to laugh or cry!)

After that the teacher had GG sit back down. If this kept up there wouldn't be any time to even attempt to teach anything. The class went on, but not many people were paying attention. She seemed to let them do pretty much whatever they wanted. The teacher put assignments up on the board, but no one was required to do them. The only thing that counted was the end of the semester tests. She felt awkward in the situation of not having to do anything, so she sat quietly and did the book work on the board. It wasn't hard at all to her. The problems were all algebraic quadratic equations, simple algebra 1. She learned that last year. 10th grade was supposed to cover geometry, but apparently here they don't. Oh well. The year seems to just get easier and easier by the second.

~TO KAT! MAUHAHAHA! (sorry random spazz) ~

Hunny and Mori, being the good students they were, were doing the assignment that the teacher was explaining to the class, and Kat was, well asleep. The teacher didn't even notice he had a new student. He did however notice a sleeping 'boy' that was drooling on the desk.

"Sir." He said, but no response. "Sir!" he said louder, but still nothing. He found an envelope on the desk that apparently was addressed to the teacher. He slowly took it and opened it, to find a note inside. It read-

_Dear Teacher,_

_This is your new student Stracke Katreena. If she didn't hand this to you herself, she's probably asleep. For that I apologize, just give her a small poke on the right of her neck and she should wake up._

_Sincerely, her best friend._

The ink pen she used was crap and blotched out some of the words so, some of the words he just had to guess on. Unfortunately on some of the words he guessed wrong. He did as the letter said and eyes slowly fluttered open. She had slept enough the night before that the technique in the letter actually worked. She

Rubbed her eyes cutely making all the girls and a couple guys hearts start to flutter. She looked up to the teacher with sleepy eyes full of confusion and wonder, as if asking 'what did I do?'

"Sir, can you please solve the problem on the board." The teacher instructed barely resisting how cute she was.

Again, they really weren't required to do the assignment, but this teacher called on students to make sure they understood what they were supposed to learn. She yawned and gave a small cat-like stretch, before walking up to the board.

She sleepily did the problem without pause or second guess, but then she just went back to her desk and started writing new lyrics.

The teacher went up to the board and checked looking for any possible mistake, but found none except her chicken scratch hand writing. "Boy, what is your name?" he asked.

Kat didn't pay attention and the word boy not being in her alert vocabulary, she didn't even look up from her lyrics note book. Hunny poked her to get her attention and pointed up to the teacher.

She looked up attentively. Ready for anything….not including random monkeys who throw banana peels on the ground to make people fall… "I'm sorry what did you say sir?"

"What is your name?" he repeated.

'I wonder if he can actually pronounce my real name, let's try a nickname!'

"Uh, Tree" she said, but the teacher heard her wrong and thought she said Trey (TaRAY) .

"Well mister Trey, good job on the problem, but please refrain from sleeping in my class."

"Yes sir!" she said and gave her trade-mark two finger salute.

The teacher just gave a small laugh and nodded toward her, she really was a strange child.

She sat back down and the class continued as usual. Then Hunny passed her a note while the teacher was again lecturing.

**It read-**

_Hey Trey-chan do you wanna hang out at our club this afternoon?_

Her nose wrinkled up in confusion when he called her Trey-chan. She thought his nickname for her was Kat-chan, but responded anyway.

_Sure! Last period me and my best friend will be at the 2__nd__ dojo 7__th__ period. Meet us there to show the way, 'cause I have no recollection on how to get there. _

He read it over and thought it was strange he used recollection instead of idea, since he's never been there right? He just brushed it off thinking he and his friend saw it in a tour or something.

_Alright see you after 7__th__ period._

**IM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I tried to make it up to you all by making it especially long, but I still feel really bad! I was so busy lately! IM SORRY! T-T**


	9. Chapter 8 being noticed

**Disclaimer: Did you even have to ask?! T-T WHHHYYYY?!**

**This time all the hosts just ignored me. Not caring enough anymore. Blah stupid hosts!**

**RECAP!**

_Hey Trey-chan do you wanna hang out at our club this afternoon?_

Her nose wrinkled up in confusion when he called her Trey-chan. She thought his nickname for her was Kat-chan, but responded anyway.

_Sure! Last period me and my best friend will be at the 2nd dojo 7th period. Meet us there to show the way, 'cause I have no recollection on how to get there. _

He read it over and thought it was strange he used recollection instead of idea, since he's never been there right? He just brushed it off thinking he and his friend saw it in a tour or something.

_Alright see you after 7th period._

**ON TO THE STORY! ^w^**

Our girls were sparring during 7th period in the 2nd dojo that the school said was unused at the moment. After a while they sat down for a water break thought about the events that had occurred throughout the day.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. If girls fainting at your sight, jealous twins harassing you and trying to trick you, a shadow king threatening you for possibly taking away his costumers, a bi-polar hyper active blond hugging you for no apparent reason, a small blond boy eating nothing, but tons of cake for lunch teachers letting you do whatever you wanted, and everyone thinking you're the opposite gender is smooth. Well at least to Kat it seemed to be, she had no problems with what happened between 1st and 5th period. GG on the other hand was horrified and on the edge of sanity. That of course didn't matter to Kat she had lost hers years ago and claimed she was much happier without it. Oh well. I guess you would like some explaining huh? Well some of it I already told you about like everyone thinking they were guys earning themselves some fangirls, and the teachers letting them do whatever they wanted, the rest is a bit self explanatory, but I better run some flash backs anyway.

**FLASH BACK 1. 2****nd**** peroid-**

_Kat had just introduced herself to the 1A class during 2__nd__ period and the girls of course screamed and fainted. She sat down next to GG which happened to be behind one of the twins from the host club. GG sat behind Haruhi. She had wanted to sit next to her new friend, but the homo twins decided to sit on either side of her. Damn twins. _

"_Hey! There's Hikaru and Koaru, from the host club!" Kat exclaimed excitedly._

"_I hadn't noticed." GG said and turned away._

"_Stop being so peeved that they're gay for each other and you like them. Ten bucks says it's an act. I don't think they really feel that way about each other." _

"_Then why would they act that way toward each other, willingly?" GG asked still disgusted._

"_They love each other" Kat said and shrugged._

"_That's reassuring." She said with a scowl and turned away._

"_Not what I meant. They love each other so much that they're able to be together like that, but they're definitely not in love with each other. Another ten bucks says they haven't even ever kissed." Kat said smiling, trying to reassure her friend in more than one way._

_She just sighed, unintentionally sounding love sick._

'_Poor girl' thought Kat, smiling to herself. She then reached out and poked Haruhi wanting someone to talk to who was not in a funny mood._

_Haruhi looked back and blinked realizing it was the girls from the host club and the supermarket. "Hey it's you." She said with a polite smile._

"_Yup! Guess what? Hunny invited me to the club again late!"_

"_That's nice" Haruhi said calmly and unenthusiastically which made Kat pout. She missed her hyperactive friends. T-T_

"_Hey I was wondering if you could tell us what we missed this year though, coming later then everyone else and all."_

"_Yeah sure I'll give you the notes at lunch today."_

"_Thanks!" Kat said with a cute smile. A bunch of girls sighed happily at the sight. The cute new musician being friendly with the Natural type of the host club. All the girls so caught up on cloud nine that none of them noticed that both of them were girls._

_One the twins turned back and glared at Kat._

"_This guy bothering you Haruhi?" he asked her._

"_No, we became friends at the supermarket yesterday. I was going to help them catch up with they're work." Haruhi said and turned back to the teacher._

'_Hikaru' thought Kat. 'This one is undoubtedly Hikaru.'_

_If Hikaru seems jealous before then you haven't seen nothing yet. His eyes practically burned with jealousy as he scowled and turned away. Other boys were getting the attention of his toy. He didn't like that._

_Koaru watched the whole scene a bit disappointed in his brother. _

**Flashback 2. 4****th**** period**

_The two girls walked together to 2A science, happy because this was their last real class. After this there were only the fun party classes. You know ,even more so then what they've already experienced._


	10. Chapter 9 Making new friends or enemies

**I know already and I very sorry! My stories fail miserably! TT-TT At one point I think I'll take them all and revise them! O-TAY?!?!? ^-^**

**Disclaimer: Dude I can't even get the damn game! Much less the whole plot! TT-TT OH! That reminds me! PEOPLES WE NEED THE OURAN GAME IN ENGLISH OR AT LEAST WITH SUBTITLES! Please sign the Petition! **

**.**

**AND SPREAD THE WORD! Cause very few listen to me! XD**

**ALSO! BECAUSE THIS IS A MULTI LANGUAGE CHAPTER I SPECIFY WHAT LANGUAGE THEY'RE SPEEKING IN AND ANYTHING THAT MIGHT BE COMPLICATED I JUST FOLLOWED PUT IN ENGLISH.**

**ON TO THE STORY OF RANDOMNESS! WITH A PLOT……….XD**

_The two girls walked together to 2A science, happy because this was their last real class. After this there were only the fun party classes. You know, even more so then what they've already experienced._

_Our heroines walk in to find the rest of the class already present in their seats. _

'_OMG! JAPAN DISCOVERED TELEPORTATION AND DIDN'T TELL US! Blah! Just like them too keep all the good electronics to themselves! XC' Thought Kat. (Sorry people from Japan! It's just a joke! No real offense intended! .....AHHH! NOT THE TOMATOES! *flees*)_

'………_I don't even want to know….' GG thought looking at Kat's current expression._

"_AH! You two must be the new students!" Said some random voice! The girls looked over to see the voice was what seemed to be a teacher. "Oh, and what unusual names! Is there anything I may call you until I figure out the pronunciations?" He asked. Kat and GG just blinked wondering why they just couldn't tell him the pronunciations, but just shrugged it off. No one else was calling them by their real names either…_

"_Ano, everyone's been calling me Trey" Said Kat, yawning. First days are tiring! _

"_Neh, Sora works for me." GG said, rubbing her temples. She can just feel a headache coming on!_

"_Alright class! This is Sora and Trey! They are foreign exchange students from America!" Most of the class was ooing and awing by now, but the girls were used to it after the last three periods. So they just looked to the teacher in pure boredom. "Ah! Yes, you two can go sit behind Souh, Tamaki -san and Ootori Kyouya-san. GG froze, but obliged anyway remembering who those names belong too and Kat just walked unfazed, forgetting who the hell they were, until she saw them. Then it was her turn to freeze and gap at the coincidence that they sit near the guys in the host club in all four morning classes. GG pushed her to her chair though._

"_Ah class, before I let you continue with you 'independent study' (They SO pay off the teachers! XD) I have to assign you all partners for out of school projects." Kat and GG both grabbed each other's hands in anticipation. They didn't WANT anyone else as partners! They make the BEST pair around! (Only as friends people! XP nothing bad, for you perverts out there *cough* all of you *cough* ANYWAY! Back to the story!) So he started naming off the partners and the girls just zoned out waiting for their names. "…..Tatsuri and Miyu…Kyouya and Trey…Sora and Tamaki…" They heard him call off and simultaneously both girls heads hit the tops of the desks and inwardly shouted 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't wanna be paired up with the pervy Idiot of the year/ the glasses guy with a stick shoved too far up his ass!'_

………_Poor girls……_

_They both hugged and anime cried on each other's shoulder! This was two horrible to conceive! The duo of awesomeness was being broken up! THEN if that wasn't horrible enough! They were being paired up with people that completely ANNOYED them! Stupid mofo teacher! _

"_**NOOO! TT-TT I don't wanna be with the neird of the year!" Exclaimed Kat, to her equally upset friend.**_

"_**I don't wanna be with the bi-polar idiot either! This sucks!" Exclaimed GG.**_

"_You know I can understand you, I've taken three years of English." Said Kyouya calmly waiting for them to freak out about him knowing they insulted himself and his best friend._

"_I'm SORRY! Your partner SUCKS! He's so full of himself!" said GG in Spanish this time._

"_I KNOW! But I'm afraid you're gonna get stuck with all the work! Your partner's such an idiot!" _

_Kyouya glared at them as they spoke a language he did not have the education to understand. He recognized it as Spanish, but knew almost nothing of that particular language. He could tell by their tones though, that they were insulting him again._

_They both turned to him and simultaneously said "Que?!"(What?!) with an obvious attitude! It was entertaining to get the conceded guy mad! XD_

_He "Humph!"'ed and turned around to glare ahead at whatever poor thing was in his sight range. If you looked fast enough you could see an extra chair that was between him and the wall be completely consumed in flames and turn in a pile of ash that magically disappeared! Most of the people who DID see it though, shook their head and decided to go see an eye doctor….soon!_

_After he turned away GG just rolled her eyes and muttered "Ello es muy stupid" (He is very stupid)_

_Kat laughed and reverted back to English saying __**"You're so mean! I think we should stop now you've gone a little far."**_

_GG pouted then agreed saying __**"fine" **_

"_**No more making fun of them just because you're in a bad mood" **__Kat said scoldingly._

_Tamaki being the good boy he is waited until the teacher was done talking then turned to warmly greet his new partner. He of course did not understand what they were talking about at all. He did not speak English or Spanish, even if there were similarities between those languages and French. He decided he had mis interpreted. So one would actually insult the demon lord….would they?_

_Tamaki turned to the two foreign 'boys' behind him, putting a smile on his face and holding his hand out. "Hello I'm Souh Tamaki"_

_Both girls just raised an eyebrow at the gesture. Didn't he remember them? Kat, being the nicer and less stubborn one of the two took his and shook it. "Hey." She said. _

_This gesture just made his smile go wider. He MUST HAVE misinterpreted! They sound friendly enough._

_Most of the period Tamaki just talked to our heroines as other girls watched in a dreamy state. Not that anyone knew exactly WHO they were staring at. It could have been any of the four really. Tamaki's and Kat's conversations were light and friendly, while Kyouya and GG just ignored them both, stuck in their own states of annoyance and frustration. GG was usually a nice girl…..to a select few….the whole moving half way across the world must of messed up her sleeping schedule. It's probably why she's so grumpy. Tamaki was delighted when Kat gave him an English nickname 'Bubbles' because he's such a bubbly person! Even though GG gave him her own, 'Dumber' I think you can guess why and who she was comparing him to. (If your slow and don't get it Kyouya's dumb and Tamaki's dumber)_

_After Tamaki and Kat were done talking, Kat decided to go talk to the other students. GG was still to pissy to talk to at the moment. Kat walked over to a small group of girls that were staring at her. The girls were getting a little embarrassed and their faces reddened as she got closer, until she was right in front of them. "Hello" She said sweetly smiling at them. _

"_Uh-uh-uh, H-hello Trey-san!" one of the girls said, but she shrunk down, embarrassed at her shuddering._

"_It's very nice to be of your ____**acquaintance ladies, may I have the distinct pleasure of knowing your names?" Kat was playing them to her side. She preferred to talk street or slang, but she realized early on how powerful that Kyouya person was. So if she was going to piss him off, she was going to do it the right way! It was all in the sake of a little fun…right? What she didn't realize though, was that she was stealing his customers. No one, and I mean NO ONE, steals the host club's customers and lives to see the next day. **_

_Lunch came around quickly and the males of the host club all ate together and discussed the new matter at hand. The two foreign exchange students or better known as the reason was emanating with a dark and evil aura. _

"_Well me and Takashi-kun have only met Tre-chan in our math class, but he seems nice! He's a very…odd person, but very nice!" Said Hunny with a big smile on his face, before taking a even bigger bite out of one of the many cakes in front of him. Mori just "ah"'ed in agreement, then fell silent._

_Hikaru folded his arms over his chest and scowled. "Yeah they're a little too nice! They were flirting with Haruhi!"_

_At that remark Tamaki froze, horrified! Every bit of trust he had for the two started shattering. (Imagine him frozen and small cracks going through his picture)_

_Koaru just rolled his eyes, putting a hand on his hip. "They were not flirting with Haruhi, they asked her for the work they had missed. He's only jealous because they talked as if they've met before." Said Kaoru and shrugged._

_The pieces of hi put themselves back together as he straightened up and regained his composure. He put his hand up dramatically and said "I agree! They have been so very kind and open hearted! They've also attracted many of the girls' attention! YES! WE SHALL HAVE THEM JOIN THE CLUB IMMEDIATELY!" Tamaki said like it was the solution to all. _

_Kyouya who had been typing on his laptop and ignoring them all had finally calmed himself down. They were just a couple of guys, who cares what they say right? Then he heard Tamaki shouting so he picked up both of his hands and listened for a moment to see if it was something important. "-HAVE THEM JOIN THE CLUB IMMEDIATELY!" Both of Kyouya's hands hit down on each side of his laptop. The first sign that it was broken was the deep dents under his fists, but then you could see it and the table underneath it cracking straight down the middle, between his hands. Someone was not happy. (OMG, THE UNDERSTATMENT OF THE YEAR! XD)_

_Kat and GG sat there playing poker with jelly beans as poker chips. They both had finished eating their food a while ago. They have TWO HOUR lunch breaks here. At their old school Kat and GG had a half an hour and usually only spent 15 minutes of it actually eating. _

"_I win" GG said as she put down a hand with 4 aces and a king. "Now what do you want to do?"_

"_No Idea, We could just wander more. We haven't seen much of the school yet." Kat said shrugging. She was kinda bored._

_GG also shrugged and followed suit. Maybe she could get some inspiration for a drawing._

_They found themselves in the garden and Kat smiled at the beautiful sight in front of them. If you called anywhere a Garden of Eden this would be it. There were flowers EVERYWHERE, in all shapes and colors. The Cherry Blossom trees were also just beginning to bloom. The grass was a vibrant green and the bushes were a lovely dark green. There was even a soft breeze. It was one of those everything was perfect moments, but since they were by themselves GG didn't mind quite as much. But a moment of peace never lasts at Ouran as a rock came pummeling towards her. She caught it easily though and looked up to see Kat as the thrower._

"_What the hell?!" GG asked annoyed._

_Kat pouted guiltily looking at her and just said "Catch"_

_GG just sighed and shook her head at her childish friend. "I want to draw right now we can play catch later. Why don't you sing a song or something to keep you entertained?"_

"_Fine" Kat said and walked away, thoroughly bored. _

_GG smiled almost amused at her friend then remembered the rock in her hand and aimlessly tossed it behind her as she pulled out her sketch pad and favorite pencil and then… she started her masterpiece._

_**In the bushes**_

"OW!" Hikaru yelled as Kaoru smacked his hand over Hikaru's moulth.

"Shhhhh! We can't let them hear us!" Kaoru scolded in a hushed tone.


	11. Chapter 10 Being watched

**Disclaimer: UUUGUGGGGHHHH! T-T Not even gonna talk about my most recent and desperate attempt.**

**Blah blah blah Blah Blah Blah ON WITH THE STORY!**

(REMEMBER WE ARE STILL IN FLASH BACK MODE SO DON'T GET CONFUSED!)

"_OW!" Hikaru yelled as Kaoru smacked his hand over Hikaru's moulth._

"_Shhhhh! We can't let them hear us!" Kaoru scolded in a hushed tone._

_Hikaru pouted, being scolded by his younger brother, but complied all the same. He then silently pulled out his video-taking-phone and snuck behind "Sora" (GG), but as he watched and recorded him (her) he became memorized by his (her) movements. He (she) drew quickly stroked line after line on a simple white sheet of paper, but it didn't take long for that paper to become a scene of paradise. Drawing the scene before them seemed effortless for him (her), but when the drawing was complete and could be described as nothing, but beautiful, he (she) just frowned at the complex lines and stokes that come together to form the intricate and beautiful piece. _

_RIIIIP~! Hikaru witnessed the sheet being torn out of the sketch book, crumpled up and thrown across the yard: the usual fate of a drawing that doesn't satisfy the young and serious artist. All Sora (GG) did after was stare out at the immense garden and start anew. As he (she) started again, consumed in perfecting his (her) drawing, Hikaru crept toward the pitiful crumpled masterpiece and picked up the discarded work of art. He looked at it once again, awing the precise detail and extravagant beauty. Hikaru smoothed the crumpled sheet and folded it properly before pocketing it. Why let a good work of art go to waste? Now all he had to do was wait for Kaoru to get the information on the other dude and then they can move on to the next stage of their plot to get these two into the club._

_Kaoru silently followed his pouting target. He almost felt bad for the poor boy, being forced into the insanity called the Host Club. Oh well. The boy he remembered being named "Trey" sat down on the top of one of the outside tables. THE TOP! Hasn't that boy ever heard of chairs?! He was just sitting there too. The only movement he made was taping on the tab; two quick taps and one slightly slower than the first. He kept repeating the same thing over and over again too, it was really boring, but I recorded it all anyway under the request of the low blood level demon lord, the one who was already pissed. Yeah he definitely didn't want to piss him off more. Nope, nuh-uh! Not after what happened in the cafeteria, he was not going to be the next one to piss him off! He was NOT going to end up like that table! Hell no! It didn't take long for Trey to take out a laptop. He (she) kept the beat up with one hand and worked the computer with the other. That multi tasking ability in its self was impressive! But Kaoru wasn't prepared for what came next. Music flowed from the computer and into the audience's ears getting their attention. The people were talking and pointing, saying things like "Wasn't that the guy who sung this morning?!?!" "OMG he's so hot!" "*squee!* I wonder what he's going to do now!" She turned the volume up to max and stood up. _

"_WAZ UP EVERYONE?!" He (She) yelled out into the ever growing audience. "Lemme guess Ya'll wanna hear a song huh?" He asked and the crowd went wild!, obviously excited about the American styled music. She pulled a mike out of her bag with some mini speaker and then hooked the speaker into the computer and the mike into the speakers. He started clapping the beat he was keeping earlier signaling the audience to follow. _

"_Alrig__ht! That's what I'm talkin' about!"He yelled and smiled, bringing the mike up to his mouth._

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the 8th wonder of the world

The flow o' the century...always timeless...HOVE!

Thanks for comin' out tonight

You coulda been anywhere in the world, but you're here with me

I appreciate that...uuunnnh...

H to the izz-O, V to the izz-A

Fo' shizzle my nizzle used to dribble down in VA

Was herbin' em in the home of the Terrapins

Got it dirt cheap for them

Plus if they was short wit' cheese I would work wit' them

Boy and we...got rid of that dirt for them

Wasn't born hustlers I was burpin' em

H to the izz-O, V to the izz-A

Fo' sheezy my neezy keep my arms so breezy

Can't leave rap alone the game needs me

Haters want me clapped and chromed it ain't easy

Cops wanna knock me, D.A. wanna box me in

But somehow, I beat them charges like Rocky

H to the izz-O, V to the izz-A

Not guilty, he who does not feel me is not real to me

Therefore he doesn't exist

So poof...vamoose son of a bitch

H to the izz-O, V to the izz-A

Fo' shizzle my nizzle used to dribble down in VA

H to the izz-O, V to the izz-A

That's the anthem get'cha damn hands up

H to the izz-O, V to the izz-A

Not guilty ya'll got-ta feel me

H to the izz-O, V to the izz-A

Yo, It starts with

One thing, I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme

To explain in due time

All I know

time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

Watch it count down to the end of the day

The clock ticks life away

It's so unreal

I Didn't look out below

I Watch the time go right out the window

Trying to hold on, and didn't even know

Wasted it all just to

Watch you go

I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart

What it meant to me, will eventually, be a memory, of a time when I tried so

H to the izz-O, V to the izz-A

LP, Jay-Z, help me out

Oh, they havin' a good o' time out there

It starts with

H to the izz-O, V to the izz-A

LP, Jay-Z, help me out

Oh, they havin' a good o' time out there

It starts with

H to the izz-O, V to the izz-A

LP, Jay-Z, help me out

Ladies and Gentlemen

It starts with

_He sighed and smiled out at the audience and his smile grew as the audience roared with applause and screams of joy. Kaoru was in shock, but got it all on tape and that's what really mattered. He shook his head, pulling himself out of whatever trance he had gotten himself into. He smirked to himself and casually walked off toward Hikaru to start the next stage of their 'genius' plan._

_Kaoru went back and met up with Hikaru in the original outside hiding spot. Hikaru and Kaoru both smirked high fiveing each other, getting what they need. This time they walked out, side by side, having to reason to conceal themselves any longer. They walked right up to GG with their normal, annoying, twinly smiles. _

"_What do you want?" GG asked not even looking up at them, still drawing. _

"_To strike a deal" said Hikaru._

"_With you and your friend" said Kaoru_

"_To join the host club" They both said simultaneously._

"_No" GG said, continuing to draw._

"_But!-" Hikaru started_

"_No"_

"_You didn't even!-" Koaru also started._

"_No"_

"_What about a bet?!" Hikaru rushed in saying._

_GG rose her eyebrows and finally looked up at them. They had caught her interest. _

"_I'm listening" She said, wanting them to go on._

"_A bet to see if you can figure out which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru." said Kaoru, quickly catching on to his brother's plan. _

"_If you win you don't have to join the Host club." said Hikaru. _

"_But if you lose you'll become the newest hosts." said Kaoru. _

_GG looked at them like they were the craziest people on this planet. "Okay and we gain what exactly out of this?"_

_The twins both blinked, confused. "You wouldn't be a host of course." They said._

"_Then no." she said and went back to drawing._

"_Why?" Kaoru asked. _

"_Why would I risk our 100% chance of not being hosts on a game that has no benefits on our part?" she asked them._

_They both opened their mouths, but closed them right after, not having an answer. _

"_Say we do give you a benefit if you win, what would you want?" Hikaru asked. _

"_That, is something I would have to consult with my friend about." GG said smiling, then got up and walked over to her best friend. _

"_Hey what's up?" Kat asked GG, happy to see GG's quiet time is over._

"_Here's the deal" GG said getting straight to the point. "The twins in our 1A classes want to make a bet."_

"_And?" Kat said smirking._

"_Well their betting about if we can tell them apart. If we lose we have to be hosts for the host club."_

"_And if we win?" Kat asked._

"_I don't know yet, that's what I wanted to ask you._

"_You really have no creativity." Kat said laughing._

_GG just rolled her eyes and said "Yeah, yeah just be sure to come up with something good."_

"_Well, is there anything in particular that we need?" Kat wondered not coming up with any ideas._

"………_..nope." GG said after some thought. _

"_Anything you want?" Kat asked._

"_Well Manga of course" GG stated._

"_Yeah, but there's nothing interesting about a bet for Manga, especially since they're rich."_

"_Awwww, but I need the newest issue of Naruto!"_

_Kat rolled her eyes and said "That can wait till our next paycheck!" _

_GG pouted and said "Fine." But then mumbled "But I wanted the next Nar-u-tooo!" (Blah Whiney! . XD)_

_After a moment a sly smirk came upon Kat's face. _

"_What is it?!" GG asked, excited that Kat thought of something! _

"_GG, What do you hate most about this school?" Kat asked._

"_The pink walls!" GG said squinting her face and glaring off into space. _

"_Even more then that" Kat said looking towards a group of girls at the school._

"_The gossiping girls?" _

_Kat just smacked her forehead, because GG couldn't even come up with the topic that she's been complaining about the moment she saw them. "The uniforms, the GIRL uniforms."_

"_OHHHHHHHH, I see where you're going!" GG said and smirked at the evil plan forming in her head._

"_FINALLY!!" Kat over-exaggerated then laughed at her friend._

_GG stuck her tongue out and playfully hit Kat on her shoulder._

_Kat's grin just widened at her friends dismay. It WAS pretty funny, at least to her._

_GG walked over to the Twins with a big smirk on her face "Fine I accept your bet if-"_

_Sorry guys that's the end for now, til next chapter! ^-^_


	12. Chapter 11 WERE GIRLS!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately not people sorry. =(**

**Mika: FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! WHOOT! –Happy dances-**

**Honey: Mika was having a writer's block then was having boyfriend issues so she had forgotten to write and was too depressed to do so anyway.**

**Mika: BUT I ISH BACK AND HAPPY AND HYPER AGAIN!!! So Put THAT in your pipe and suck it! –mumbles- had the nerve to ask me back after dumping me like that.**

**Kaoru: Pay up Hikaru she started writing before winter break hit.**

**Hikaru: -sighs and gives Kaoru the money-**

**Mika: -still dancing- AH HUH, AH HUH! I FINSHED, A CHAPTER!!! WHOOT!!!!**

**Mori: -Picks Mika up and locks her in her room-**

**Kyouya: Good now start on the next one!**

**Mika: But but but!!!! –anime tears- Yes oh great shadowed one.**

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

_**GG walked over to the Twins with a big smirk on her face "Fine I accept your bet if- **_

_-ON TO THE STORY!!! :3-_

_- if u wear the girls uniform for a whole day make up and all, and we get to be the ones to do your make up and everything" GG said with a big smirk on her mouth. This was just starting to get interesting._

_The twins looked at each other with overly cocky smirks on their faces and immediately nodded in agreement regardless of the "slim" chance that they don't win. The girls smirked as well. They were played off too soon. GG may love bets and gambling, but she's gotten better and knows how to not make a stupid bet. She believes in equal terms, but not equal play. Always have an ace in the hole. _

_"Just follow my lead k?" Kat said whispering to her friend with a wink._

_GG nodded and watched as the twins put on ridiculous hats and switched back and forth. Kat had closed her eyes and leaned against a tree, not even bothering to watch or keep up with them. She was a strange person, looked at the world differently then anyone else. She seemed sweet and simple minded but there was always something else... something hidden._

_"You guys finished yet?" Kat said peeking at the two, they were taking too long and she was getting bored._

_"Yes so hurry up and come over here" one of the twins said. He seemed a bit testy._

_"Geese! Don't get your boxers in a bunch! or are u a briefs guy?" Kat asked winking at him as she walked over. "Aww u getting angsty because I'm talking about your tighty whitys?" Kat said as the twin that talked glared at her. The other twin started laughing at him. Even his eyes were smiling in laughter. The testy twin put on a scowl and crossed his arms as the laughing on tried to stifle his laughter behind his hand. _

_Kat gave GG a wink meaning it was cue time. _

_"This one is Hikaru." Kat said, pointing at the testy one with a smirk._

_"and this one is Kaoru" GG said following her lead._

_"Nope~" They said together with a grin._

_"Liars" Kat said and stuck out her tongue._

_"You might as well just come out and tell the truth." GG said rolling her eyes._

_They both looked at each other with a sideways look and asked "How'd u know?" _

_"Excuse me?" Kat asked looking up at them._

_"How'd u know who was who?" Hikaru asked shocked, but there did seem to be a small bit of thanks in his eyes._

_"Easy, I saw Hikaru to be the more dominant one so the one that I annoyed first would be Hikaru while Kaoru was more patient especially having a brother like Hikaru so he wouldn't be annoyed as easily." Kat smiled. "Nice try though."_

_"See you at school tomorrow ladies." GG said smirking and gave them a small wave before heading out and pulling Kat along with her._

_In a room way up high above the scene that just occurred was a black haired boy breaking a pen out of annoyance, these two were costing him way more time and money then they were worth, his time especially. _

_---Flash backs are finally over it is now present_

It was back to the water break in the dojo. (See Chapter 8) We were both just trying to slow our breaths and relax a bit before they started up again. We had lain on the mats next to each other started breathing normally again finally. Kat had just let out one final large gasp of breath before standing up again completely rejuvenated. She jumped on the mat and smiled brightly before jumping back into an attacking position.

"Ugh, not right now Kat. We'll fight in a while, but I feel like being lazy so leave me to my rest. God you're such a troublesome girl, waaaay to hyper."

Kat stuck her tongue out at GG and pulled out her computer and speakers turning up the volume and pressing play.

GG rolled her eyes at Kat but smiled anyway and sat up to listen to her sing. She was quite talented and it was rare to hear her sing purely blaring out all her feelings the way her voice really sounded. Usually she changed her voice to a sound that was perfect for each style. But she was always best when she sang purely and strongly. In this song she had only sang purely though, it didn't call for immense strength, it was just a soft cute song, but still beautiful none the less.

(look up Maria Mena "You're the Only One" On youtube to hear what it sounds like PS. Don't own the song.)

Well I saw you with your hands above your head

Spinning around, trying not to look down

But you did, and you fell, hard on the ground

Then you stumbled around for a good ten minutes

And I said I'd never seen anyone look so dumb before

And you laughed and said I still know how to turn you on though

You're the only one who

Drags me kicking and screaming through fast dreams

You're the only one who

Knows exactly what I mean

And I probably forgot to tell you this

Like that time when I forgot to tell you about the scar

Remember how uncomfortable that made you feel?

See you're not what I expected

But you're the only one who knows how to handle me

And you're such a great kisser and I know that you agree

You're the only one who

Drags me kicking and screaming through fast dreams

You're the only one who

Knows exactly what I mean

I hope you can forgive me for that time

When I put my hand between your legs

And said it was small

Cuz its really not at all

I guess there's just a part of me that likes to bring you down

Just to keep you around

Cuz the day that you realize how amazing you are

You're gonna leave me

You're the only one who

Holds my hair back when I'm drunk and get sick

You're the only one who

Knows exactly what I mean

You're the only one who

Drags me kicking and screaming through fast dreams

You're the only one who

Knows exactly what I mean

Exactly what I mean

Well I saw you with your hands above your head

Spinning around, trying not to look down

But you did, and you fell, hard on the ground

CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP

A small applause echoed through the room bouncing off all the walls. Kat and GG stared up to see the host club standing there with eyes wide applauding Kat for her singing skills.

"Beautiful" an unknown voice had said.

* * *

--- Host club P.O.V. ---

The Host club met up with each other in the halls, they practically had to drag Haruhi with them. She wanted to study again before the club, but NO! They just HAAAD to bother her and take her with them. They were walking down the halls to the second Dojo, where "Trey" had said they would be. Well, Kyouya had glowered instead of just walked, he still didn't like them, they had insulted him. There are three things you never do to an Ootori, first you never betray them, you will have their "secret" police on your ass faster than you can say "oopse!." Secondly, you never play poker with them you will loose and you will loose severely. Then lastly and most importantly, you NEVER insult them… you will probably die….

As they got closer they heard a soft voice singing an English song that only Kyouya, Honey and Mori could understand. Kyouya because he had to study many languages over the years, English being a main one considering the vast number of people that speak it. Mori and Honey on the other hand had each studied martial arts abroad and had picked up on the language while doing so. Everyone else had just listened to the sweet sound, much different than anything they had heard before. Something had distracted them and pulled them unintentionally toward the sound as they forgot the task at hand. The sound of the music was enchanting. Slowly they came toward a door and then creeped it open to see two girls inside, one was singing and the other was sitting listening. They recognized them to be the strange girls from the club before. As the song ended Tamaki opened the door completely and started clapping for the musical one that had gone by the name of Kat. The rest of the group had followed; she deserved applause for that kind of talent. Mori and Kyouya were blushing just slightly, so slightly that you would really have to be paying attention to notice it. It was due to some of the language of the song, Honey didn't seem to notice.

"Beautiful" Tamaki had declared. It really was.

Honey had run over and hugged Kat around the waist.

"Oomph!" Kat said and giggled at the small arms. "It's nice to see you again too Honey-chan. I would say the same for everyone else, but not everyone seemed happy to see us today" Kat continued with a small smirk.

At that everyone seemed confused 'cept for Haruhi who of course wasn't there by choice so she was too busy ignoring them all to pay attention to the host's confusion.

"Ack! Kat help me up." GG said being lazy.

Kat laughed at GG and walked over to her holding out her hand before pulling her to a standing position. Pretty much everyone was starting at them oddly, still confused.

"OH! By the way, thanks for letting us use your notes." GG said being polite to Haruhi. She walked over to her bag and pulled out Haruhi's note book giving it back to her. They had photo copied all the notes last period.

Coming back to reality Haruhi smiled at them and said "It was no problem." By this point the host club was extremely confused. Why would they use her notes if they weren't in her class?

"Hey, we still need to go to the second dojo to find Trey." Kaoru said as the memory popped back into his head suddenly. Everyone's head popped up for a second in recollection of their previous task.

GG and Kat both turned to each other and raised an eyebrow. "Um well your journey's over, you're AT the second Dojo." Kat said starting to get confused herself, GG on the other had was silently laughing, seeing as they haven't figured it out yet. The host club just seemed to shrug at the "coincidence" and move on.

"Hey Kat-chan have you seen Trey-chan anywhere around here we were supposed to meet him here." Honey said pulling on the hem of Kat's shirt.

"Okay Honey, you seriously need to pick a nickname for me 'cause this is getting really confusing." Kat said with her head down majorly confused on what was going on.

Mori's eyes widened for a second, he then proceeded to walk over to Kat and GG's things pulling out two hooded jackets from the mess of things that were just thrown to the side. Kyouya had understood immediately, the others were still rendered clueless.

Mori held out the jackets to the respective owners and quietly said. "Put them on."

GG shrugged and proceeded but Kat pouted down at it and looked back up at Mori.

"But I'm not cold." Kat said in an almost whiney voice. He just stared down at her for a moment as nothing happened. "OKAY OKAY FINE! JUST STOP WITH THE STARE! IT BURNS!!!" (I'll take a request from the first person that can tell me the correct place and person or character I had gotten that quote from!) Kat exclaimed her eye twitching, as she covered her face with her arms in a defensive position. He smirked and softened his gaze, not staring directly at her anymore. They had both put the jackets over their head and were about to put the hoods down and pull out their hair until a voice stopped them.

"Leave the hoods on ladies." Kyouya said as both girls glared at him. He was REALLY starting to get annoying with his dumb self pride.

"Only if it gets you to shut the hell up!" GG exclaimed glaring blades at him. He returned her glare just as strongly, but smirked as the rest of the room gasped.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-" Tamaki had started stuttering.

"YOUR GIRLS!!!" The Twins exclaimed finishing their lords attempt and fail at a declaration.

"Of course were girls!" Kat said rolling her eyes at them. "I mean we have these for a reason!" Kat said pointing at her boobs. She, in all truth, had no shame. All the boys in the room had started to blush at the dirty and improperness of what was said and implied.

"But Kat-chan, you look a lot more like a girl now then you did before." Honey said bringing on the cuteness so there was no way she would get mad at him.

"Um I'm going to assume you mean more curvy, that's 'cause we don't have to wear those anymore" Kat said pointing over to some sparing armor in the mess of their things. "We wore them all day so it was easier to carry to the dojo lockers. We need them for weapon sparing."

The thought of 'Ohhhhhh' Rang through all the male hosts head, but Kyouya was the first to recover as he vigorously started writing down notes of the situation. These girls had just gotten much more interesting.

"Alright, I'll strike a deal with you two." Kyouya said with a smirk on his face as his glasses flashed. He wasn't going to waste any opportunity he had for free labor. "Kat if you sing for our customers at the host club we won't reveal to the public your true gender, GG don't worry we'll find something for you as well." Blackmailing was one of Kyouya's favorite hobbies.

A thought popped into Hikaru's head as he pulled a folded paper out of his pocket that still had traced of being crumpled on it. He carefully unfolded the still crumpled mess and handed it over to Kyouya. "I saw him… her draw this earlier in the courtyard."

"Well, it seems we found a use for you, you can draw for the customers." Kyouya had inclined.

GG and Kat had stared at him blankly before an amused look came on both of their faces. He was really trying to blackmail them, with THAT!!! It was hilarious. They both looked at each other and started laughing.

Kyouya eyes started to glare slightly as he tried to find what could be so funny about the situation he had given. Kat had looked up at him with her head tilted to the side slightly and an amused smile still on her face.

"You're not really going to blackmail us." Kat had said.

"And tell me what makes you think I wouldn't." Kyouya had said, sending a challenging glare toward them.

"Because, oh self absorbed one, you have nothing to blackmail us WITH!" Kat had said and stuck her tongue out at him before grabbing GG's hand and running toward the window and jumping out. The host club had gasped and run toward the window as well to see them both on the drain pipe climbing down. GG had stuck out her tongue and held up a victory sign against them.

GG and Kat had started to set up Kat's sound system and GG had used a mike and spoke into it. "TESTING, ONE, TWO, THREE," GG had said as Kat adjusted the sound, but then stole the mike from her really annoyed that people had mistaken her as a boy… again.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE ATTENTION!!!" Kat said as a crowd started to emerge wondering what was going on. "WE ARE THE ONES THAT YOU SAW THIS MORING AS I SANG AS WELL AS AT LUNCH. WE THOUGH ARE NOT, I REPETE _**NOT **_BOYS. WE ARE BOTH FEMALE!!!" Kat then proceeded to take off her jacket AND shirt to prove it, luckily she was wearing a sports bra underneath.

"Okay Kat! I think they got it!" GG said covering Kat up as the crowd started to almost roar with gossip and questions.

Kat put back her shirt and took back the mike. "I AM SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION, TO MAKE UP FOR THIS SITUATION WE HAVE PREPARED A SONG, IT GOES DIRECTLY OUT TO THE HOST CLUB" Kat had said into the mike with a wink. GG rolled her eyes. She ALWAYS had a song. Sometimes GG wondered if Kat had planned all this or just came out with songs on a lim. Kat smirked though. She was going to give them something they wouldn't forget easily. Oh they were going to enjoy _this! _

I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart

But you've got being right down to an art

You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall

You're a regular original, a know-it-all

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you're a rocket scientist

That don't impress me much

So you got the brain but have you got the touch

Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright

But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night

That don't impress me much

I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket

And a comb up his sleeve-just in case

And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it

'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you're Brad Pitt

That don't impress me much

So you got the looks but have you got the touch

Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright

But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night

That don't impress me much

You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine

You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in

I can't believe you kiss your car good night

C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right!

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you've got a car

That don't impress me much

So you got the moves but have you got the touch

Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright

But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night

That don't impress me much

You think you're cool but have you got the touch

Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright

But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night

That don't impress me much

Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something...

Oo-Oh-Oh

That don't impress me much!

Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-No

Alright! Alright!

You're Tarzan!

Captain Kirk maybe.

John Wayne.

Whatever!

That don't impress me much!

* * *

Everyone was dancing and having a good time already seeming to forget about the fact that most of the girls had just found out they had crushes on GIRLS and a good amount of the guys sighing in relief that they in fact were NOT gay.

As the song ended you could see the host club in the back of the crowd Kyouya was stuck frozen. No one else seemed to either notice or care about the insults directed at them, but for Kyouya, this meant war!

"Kyouya?" Tamaki had asked waving a hand in front of his face. "Kyouyyyyyaaaaa" Tamaki had said again and still nothing, but as he was about to put a hand on his shoulder to shake him his pen had shattered against the clipboard and then the clipboard itself had snapped inhalf as well. Someone was REALLY not happy.


	13. Ask the Hosts AND the Americans!

Okay because I see myself being really good at this and I see a bunch of people make these stories then stop writing them or make them into stupid fantasies I am going to start a ask the hosts story! Of course, them being the hosts, they might jabber on unneededly, just a warning. Now all I have to do is steal the hosts away from renge! :3

Oh! And what makes mine special is cause you can ask questions from the hosts as well as GG and Kat, my two OC's from the story "The Americans" and you can ask me questions as well. I may have guest characters, but I will tell you a chapter before hand.

"Hello" speaking

"Speaking" More then one person speaking, mostlikely the twins

**"Speaking English"** My OC's may speak in english at some parts to annoy and or confuse the other characters.

Alright let's begin

"Muhahahahahah! It is I MIKA! Your not so faithful writer! I have sucessfully commendeered the hosts to obey my very will with the help of my special characters Kat and GG who are my OC's" Mika said speaking creepily into a mircophone.

"Lame." The twins said in unison at Mika's performance.

"HEY!!!! You dont know HOw many times i practiced that in the mirror- I mean I dont need to practice! Evilness just comes naturally to me!" Mika said looking back and forth in "innocence"

"We are here on our own free will if I remember correctly" Kyouya said like the smartass he is. -.-

Tamaki started twirling around dramatically and started to ramble of couese. "Oh mon ami! I cant wait to hear from all our fans! Of course im the most popular! I cant wait to hear what they say about me and also what they have to say about my cute little daughter Haruhi!" He said gushing over poor Haru again.

"Oye, ve" Was Haru's only response, getting annoyed and tired of Tamaki's dramaticness again.

"Dont worry people Mori and Hunny will be answering questions but at the moment Hunny's taking his nap time and everyone was too scared to wake him up for intro and Mori... he's just quiet anyway." Mika explained because of the lack of talking from certian hosts. "Anyway send in some questions! we'll get the answers out ASAP!.... hopefully, but I do want a good ammount of questions before i respond so I need atleast 8 replies before i publish up answers kk? THATS ALL PEOPLE! Have fun with what you ask, ask anything and sillyness is welcome!" ^-^


	14. Chapter 12 At the coffee shop :3

Disclaimer: Still not chillin on an island people so it's a big NADA!!!

Kat and GG were sitting in the living room of their apartment laughing about the day's events.

"Wow those guys are so weird." Kat said "What do they even want from us? I mean really!"

"I don't know, but I do know that, that Kyouya guy has a stick shoved so far us his ass he'll need bypass surgery to get it out now." GG said with a big grin.

Kat laughed out loud and GG quickly joined her, tears starting to come to their eyes.

"A-a-and what about that Tamaki guy? Is he a dork or what?!?!" GG continued

Kat nodded and smiled thinking about it. "He's a goob"

GG looked at her in question. "A goob? WTF is that?"

"It's similar to goof, but more extreme. I heard it from my friend Jay once." Kat explained shrugging.

GG shrugged as well at her as her laptop beeped. They both had proceeded to walk into GG's room to the computer on the desk. She opened it up to see their friends back in the US on webcam.

"**HIIIIIIIIIII!!!!****"** The group yelled into the speakers of their computer (in English, remember bold is English), but it could definitely be heard on Kat and GG's side of the line.

"**HEY!!!**" GG and Kat chorused back. (Hey! That rhymed! X3)

"**WE MISSES YOU!!!!!**" A Hyper blond ball of sugar yelled jumping up and down. They knew her as Katie.

"**Oh my god! It's gotten so boring here without you! I miss my manga buddies!!!**" A short brunette girl named Taylor said pouting.

"**YOU BETTER COME BACK SOON!**" Ali a black haired girl ordered at them secretly pouting inside missing them.

"**So what's happened with you guys?**" Kat asked them smiling at her strange friends.

"**Nothing, it's only been a week, but it's really gotten weird without you guys!**" Katie exclaimed. "**It's like I don't have anyone to talk to anymore without you Kat AND I lost GG's cheerfulness to cheer me up!**" (Sounds odd but they act different with people they know well verses people they don't. They'll change as the story progresses")

GG and Kat smiled but were sad all the same feeling homesickness fill their stomachs.

"**Don't you dare think of coming back early though!**" Taylor scolded. "**This is a great opportunity for the both of you!**"

"**Yes mom."** GG and Kat said in unison. She was very motherly in the way she took care and scolded people so they started calling her mom when she acted like that.

Taylor rolled her eyes at them and stuck her tongue out. "**I'm right though!!!**"

"**Plus, why would you WANT to come back?!?! Seriously this is JAPAN were talking about! They invented manga and good videogames!!! It's like the most awesome country EVER!!!**" Ali said as everyone laughed but agreed with her.

"**Italy's right behind though with the best food ever!**" Katie said, it was true, food wise you don't beat Italy. France may know the best ways to make dishes, but Italy's come up with some of the best dishes ever.

"**And of course America is smack dab at the bottom of that list!**" Kat said laughing. Again true, all we've produced was nuclear bombs, obesity, world poverty and Bush. God America's a fail.

Everyone nodded they knew it was true. America's the country every other country hates for a number of reasons and yet were filthy rich and no one really understands why or how exactly.

"**I** **gotta admit though, this country is WEIRD!**" Kat said as GG twirled her finger around her ear saying a high pitched "**Cookoo!"**

"**But the guys there are SO hot!**" Katie said going dreamy eyes.

Kat and GG's eyes both widened and they both raised eyebrows wondering how they could POSSIBLY know that!

"**Oh! Taylor just hacked into the government satellites to spy on you guys.**" Katie said with a smile like it was nothing new.

At that point GG and Kat had both face palmed. They were being SPYED on?!?! Could their friends GET any more stalkerish?!

"**Oh it was pretty easy, we just had to find out the password-**" Taylor had begun but had been stopped when everyone on both ends had obviously tuned her out. No one CARED! She crossed her arms and put her head down pouting then started to mumble about how her skills were so unappreciated.

"**Guess what, guess what, guess what!**" Ali had said.

"**What, what, what?!?**!" GG had asked following Ali's tone.

"**I** **gots an Itachi plushi!!!**" she said holding up the plushi proudly to the camera.

Kat and GG both grinned to each other as they both proudly brought out their Akatsuki cloaks and put them on for everyone to see. GG put on Itachi's headband and ring while Kat put on Tobi's mask and gloves.

"**I HATE YOU!**" Ali said being jealous but not really meaning it.

Katie just stuck her tongue out at them.

Taylor didn't really care but she did pipe up for a sec to yell "**I CALL THE HOT GLASSES DUDE~!!**" She yelled before Katie could think too.

"**NU! HE ISH MINE!!!**" Katie yelled glaring at Taylor.

"**Who are you guys fighting about?**" Kat asked raising an eyebrow at the two. GG stopped listening at the moment Taylor said "I call" GG wasn't into dating or other peoples relationships for that matter and whenever Taylor calls something, it's a guy. They started doing the prep "flap your hands randomly through the air, smack thing" that dose nothing. Ali looked at the screen, looked at the two girls fighting and then looked back at the screen again.

"**Yeah I think it's time to go. We'll talk later, now I have to stop them from killing each other.**" Ali said and waved before closing the computer.

"**Later~!!**!" GG ad Kat chorused just before the line was disconnected.

* * *

"That was… interesting." Kat said giggling. GG nodded in agreement and let herself fall to her bed exhausted. Kat followed suit till GG kicked her off of her bed and spreading herself all across it trying to take up as much room as possible.

"MY bed! Go to your room and lay on YOUR bed!" GG exclaimed.

"But its SOOOO farrrr!!!" Kat whines loudly sprawling across her floor.

"Your rooms directly across the hall from mine!!!" GG said sweat dropping. "It's like five feet!"

"But that's far!" Kat said.

"Nuh uhhhh!" GG said

"Uh huhhhh!!!" Kat said back

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

…It continued like this for another twenty minutes until Kat yelled "LIES!!!!" at GG's "No's"

"Ugh fine!" GG said and Kat curled up like a kitty on the other end of GG's bed and GG covered her with the comforter. "You better be happy now." GG said sighing

"Yup, yup!" Kat said and closed her eyes quickly drifting off to sleep. GG sighed at her friend but slowly drifted off as well.

* * *

Beep, Beep, Beep… BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!

GG had shuddered as her alarm clock shriked loudly but then when back to the normal "Beeps" the moment she looked at it. Truly someone was out to get her! The damn alarm clock was possessed or something! She groaned and rubbed her eyes an evil aura emanating off of her. She was NOT a morning person. She brushed her teeth and started the shower. It slowly rinsed the dirt AND the evil off of her. Something about the soothing warmth of the shower just calmed her down. She came out with a sigh and walked over to Kat

"Kaaaat, wake upppp" GG said shaking her shoulder a bit.

"Ugh nuh meh!" Kat said and curled deeper under the blanket inprotest.

"This is why you're supposed to sleep in your room you know." GG had said walking over to the heater, turning it up several degrees. "I know that you hate it when the room is cold when you get out from the covers. And I know that's why you keep your room so warm, but no you HAD to sleep in my room, but I like my room cool!" GG sighed and let her sleep, in twenty minutes it should be warm again and Kat was a master of getting ready on a short notice.

GG sighed and walked over to the fridge to pull down a box of cereal. That was the worst part of Kat waking up late, no guarantee of a hot meal for breakfast. GG wasn't the best cook ever and had to be supervised when attempting. Kat was very good at it, but she had been cooking meals for her family since the age of nine. The only time she ever did something wrong was when she got distracted and forgot about a dish, so its best someone stay near her while cooking as well. Needless to say, Kat had slight ADD issues. For something you were on task working on she was very good at paying attention, you just have to keep her active, but if it was something you have to wait for she will more than likely forget about it. That's why she was best in classes that explained things while notes were being written on the board, rather than the teacher just walking around lecturing. She WILL stop paying attention if a teacher dose that. She will tune the teacher out and go off into another world, intentionally or not.

GG silently ate her cereal and relaxed before the school day had to start. After eating she walked over to her computer and started reading stories on Deviantart. Kat preferred fanfiction, but GG was a big user on Deviantart. She smiled as she started reading a SasuNaru fanfiction. It could only be SasuNaru though, not NaruSasu because Naruto was NOT allowed to be the dominant one in the relationship, it just didn't work that way. About ten minutes later Kat walked out of GG's room rubbing her eyes as she shivered at the cold air. She got out of bed but facing the rest of the house sucked.

"Good morning." Kat said in monotone before slipping into her own room to get ready. GG smirked at her a bit; it was rare to see her like that unless you lived with her before she got a space heater. She just really didn't sleep as well without warmth. She in a warm room she can sleep for two hours and be chipper all day, but in a cold one she could sleep all night and look like a zombie all day. It was uncanny what a 10 degree difference of warmth can do for this girl. During the day though, you could barely tell she had feeling in her nerves at all. She could wear a T-shirt genes and a pair of flip flops and be fine out in a snow storm. She was only affected when she was sleeping.

Five minutes later Kat emerged from her room, happy and ready.

"Mornin!" Kat said chipper.

"Good morning." GG respond and decided to pull a manga out of her bag.

"How's the wannabe porn?" Kat said with a smirk on her face.

"IT IS NOT WANNABE PORN YOU PERVERT!" GG said sticking her tongue out at her friend. "For your information it's a love story with family battles and epic drama!"

"… So you mean to say its wannabe Shakespeare jam packed with lemon scenes?" Kat asked seriously with an eyebrow raised.

"NO!" GG exclaimed glaring hard. "There hasn't even been any sexual content in the story yet so neh!"

"Keyword: yet" was Kat's only response before heading to the fridge for some grub.

GG brooded for a moment embarrassed.

"Hmmmm, what to eat, what to eat, what to eat?... OOO! Pomagranit! Yummy!"

"Remember the Doctor said to eat some protein in the morning Kat! So then if you don't eat lunch again, you don't pass out!" GG said.

"Okay so I passed out during a concert once, big deal!" Kat said rolling her eyes. "I'll eat a boiled egg ok? Happy?"

"Yes actually" GG said watching Kat grab both the pomegranate and the egg. "You better actually eat it."

"I will!" Kat said grabbing her bag as well before headed to the elevator doors that GG painted with a beautiful sunset scene filled with different hues of pink, orange, yellow and blue even a bit of purple strewn throughout it. The doors opened with a _ding _and Kat ran inside yelling "SEE YOU AT SCHOOL!" before GG even got the chance to ask where she was going.

GG just sighed and shook her head, no one could ever contain that girl. You try andf lock her in and she'll just find a way to break down the door.

* * *

Kat walked toward the nearest Starbucks as her lips turned up in a grin thinking of the oh so amazing taste of a caramel frap, she was ESTATIC when she found out they even have Starbucks in Japan! They make her favorite coffees! She walked in and her eyes closed as the familiar scent of Starbucks coffee filled her nose it was just a joyful feeling. Yes I know what you're thinking, why the hell is this girl getting so damn excited over coffee?!?! But it's not even the coffee that is making her so happy, it's the familiarity. She was tossed in a situation where her whole life has changed and is still changing, so even the smallest familiarities can comfort one more then they would have ever realized.

Kat practically skips over to the line with a big grin on her face until she sees a familiar black haired host club member with just a single person in-between the two of them in line. "Hey! It's the jerk faced blackmailer that also happens to be my science partner for the year." She said loud enough that she knew he heard her.

He turned toward her with an eyebrow raised, "Is it really necessary to throw so many insults before I even get my morning coffee? What happened to 'Good morning Kyouya how nice it is to see you this morning.'"

"Good morning Kyouya, how great it is to see you, so how are you going to try and steal my freedom today?"

Kyouya just sighed realizing he wasn't getting anywhere this way and turned away. He couldn't figure out why, but he really just didn't want to be enemies with this girl. He actually felt, dare he say it… bad for the way he treated them yesterday.

Kat heard him sigh and saw an almost …sad look on his face, regretful. An almost sick feeling arose in her stomach, guilt. It wasn't the type of reaction she had been expecting at all. She expected him to fight back with a sharp, witty remark, but... nothing. Just a sigh and a heart-breaking look. She frowned and slowly walked over to him. She lightly tugged on the back of his blue suede jacket. He turned around and looked down at her. "…I'm sorry…" Kat said with a sincere tone and a guilty look in her eyes.

"Hey! No cutting!" the customer that was originally between them exclaimed at her.

Kat bowed down at him. "My sincere apologies sir, I was just trying to correct a wrongful act I had committed." She said and moved to her rightful place behind the costumer that had complained.

"Uhh…" The costumer responded not knowing what to say to her politeness.

Kyouya instead urged the man in front of him looking back at the

"Can… Can we start over?"

Kyouya gave a slight smirk and nodded at her and she smiled back at him.

She just smiled brightly up at him; Kat was a very forgiving person when it came to trivial matters.

"What are you getting?" Kyouya asked

"Grande caramel, frap!" Kat said grinning, twas her favorite drink. "And you?"

"Medium double shot cappuccino" Kyouya said simply.

Kat's jaw dropped at him. What an amateur! "You're supposed to say grande, not medium!"

"Is that so?" he said with an eyebrow raised.

"Um-hum!" she said nodding her head vigorously. It had to be said right!

Kyouya inwardly laughed, this girl was strange. He wouldn't show it on his face though; he kept a straight face on. Such trivial matters shouldn't have an effect on him. She smiled up at him and for a split second he felt… odd. He just shook it off and headed to the counter it being his turn to order. "A _grande _double shot cappuccino and a grande caramel frap" He said to the lady at the register and Kat raised an eyebrow. He looked back at her and simply said "I got it."

She knitted her eyebrows together annoyed and held out the five hundred yen to him that it would have cost. "I'm not poor you know, I can buy my own coffee!" she said almost pouting.

"I have no doubt in the matter." Kyouya said smoothly, "Isn't it possible that I'm just doing a kind gesture for my science partner?"

She wanted to say no, but just rolled her eyes and accepted the drink. She would have just got back in line and got her own, but there was no doubt that he would have just thrown it away or something and that was just unacceptable! Coffee cannot be wasted like that, especially from Starbucks! "If you're trying to butter me up to join the host club, your efforts are useless. I was going to join anyway. I literally have nothing better to do, plus it gives me a good audience. Truthfully it was just your technique that made me not want to join. I hate being forced or chained in it ruins the fun of doing something. I'd rather do something because I want to, not because I have to."

Kyouya blinked, but then nodded in understanding. He could see how being forced into doing something could take out the enjoyment of it. "I see, well I am glad to hear you will be joining our small establishment, it is sure to profit the club greatly. There will be music for the customers as well as being able expand to acquainting both female and male customers."

"Do you ever think of things besides money and profit?" Kat asked him bluntly.

"Of course I am a human after all. I do have normal human instincts and necessities. I breath and eat just like any other human." He explained showing no emotion at all.

Kat smiled and started prodding at him almost giving him an examination. "Ah huh…" she said sounding almost intrigued.

"Should I even ask what you are doing?" Kyouya asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Just checking to make sure your not secretly a cyborg or something." She said laughing at her own joke.

Kyouya just pushed his glasses up seemingly wanting to sigh out loud.

"Geese, can't take a joke" she said and stuck out her tongue before laughing the whole matter off. Kat then took her drink and walked toward one of the café tables giving no mind as Kyouya followed her. He stared at her silently for a moment as she sipped her sugary drink and she looked up at him in question. "What?" she asked.

"Just curious." He responded coolly.

"About what exactly?" Kat asked

"You and your friend." Kyouya said simply, just the way Kat liked it. No reason to over complicate things.

"Whatever you want to ask go ahead and ask. I don't mind." She said shrugging.

"Why come to Japan in the first place anyway?" He asked.

"I got a scholarship to Ouran and convinced GG to apply for scholarships as well so I wouldn't be alone."

"How did you get a scholarship exactly?"

"You mean you don't know yet? Tsk tsk tsk, I'm actually a bit disappointed. I thought you knew all factual information about us. Guess not." Kat said sarcastically, but then decided to answer anyway. "I was in a music and drama program every summer for three years and at the end we all performed in front of a huge crowd of people. Anyone can attend. It's a free event in the park. Many of us performers hope to be discovered for our immense efforts. I was one of the lucky ones that did, but not like most of us who get discovered by talent scouts. Mr. Souh was there and offered me a scholarship to the school all expense, only catch is I have to compete and win in a singing contest that takes place at the end of the winter. I was all for it and figured by then in the case that I don't win, I'll have figured out a way I can stay anyway." She explained.

Kyouya mentally soaked in all the information wishing he had his notepad with him to write down the highlights of the explanation like the chairman discovering her, and about the competition.

Ignoring his silence Kat got up with all her stuff. "See you later Kyouya! I gotta get going, school starts soon!" She said to him, about to walk away and started humming to the tune playing on the café speakers which happened to be 'Falling in love at a coffee shop' by Landon Pigg, she liked its soft melody. For a split second Kyouya almost found the song ironic, but then forgot why exactly it would be ironic at all. It had no relation to him what so ever. They both walked outside and Kyouya headed to his limo while Kat headed to the sidewalk. Kyouya had the limo pull up next to her and he put his window down.

"Would you like to ride with me to the school?" Kyouya asked it may have had no profit for him, but it wasn't really a hindrance to him either, more like common courtesy.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I'd rather walk." She said trying to politely decline his offer. She just enjoyed the cool morning air and the beautiful natural sites all around her.

A clink could be heard behind her and the sound of a car driving away as she expected, what she didn't expect was the sound of footsteps behind her. "Not driving to school?" She asked looking back at the calm figure that walking toward her.

"It's not polite or safe to let a lady walk so far by herself. Who knows what could happen." He said back in his host mode. Kat inwardly snapped her fingers, she had almost gotten him to act human for a few minutes.

"So you would do this for just any girl?" Kat asked him.

"If it profited me." He said

"And exactly how dose walking with me profit you?"

"You're going to be a host club member, we can't just let you get hurt and not be able to perform your duties as a host. That would be costly to the host club.

"I see and there you go talking only about profit again. I'd still like to think you might actually care about my well being." Kat said.

"As dose every other fan girl and costumer." He retaliated.

"Yes, but I'm neither." She replied.

"You sure about that?" He asked smirking thinking he figured her out.

"Very, I don't particularly like the host you. He's too professional and fake. I prefer the casual caring and curious gentleman I met this morning at the coffee shop I would like to get to know him better if I ever get the chance.

Kyouya didn't know how to respond. He understood exactly what she meant, but how she was so easily able to tell the difference of him being real and being a host. She was just different then the rich, naive heiresses he was used to. She was deeper… wiser. Like she already has a life time worth of knowledge. She was just very… different not only from every girl that he's ever met, but really anyone he's met period. She was her own person and stuck out in a crowd.

"Mmm! I gotta go Kyouya-senpai! First period's about to start! Thanks for the coffee though! See you fourth period!" She said putting back on a simple and happy face as Kyouya noticed that they were now in front of the school gates. What she did next though surprised him greatly. She dashed over and gave him a tight hug before dashing off towards what he assumed was her class. Kyouya stood there for a moment, processing the entire morning in his head trying to understand it if possible, before walking off to class himself. Things from now on were going to change.


	15. Chapter 13 The Monsters are back!

**Disclaimer: Just a plain ole' NO!**

**Me: *cries***

**Honey: Aww Mika-chaaan whats wrong?**

**Me: *sniffles* I still downt own ouran! D:**

**Kyouya: And you wont any time soon**

**Me: *goes to emo corner***

**Tamaki: MAH CORNER! *fights her for it***

**Twins: *Watching with popcorn* _**

**Haruhi: Shouldn't we stop them?**

**Kyouya: If you want to intervine Haruhi, please be my guest. *smoothly takes a handful of popcorn from the twins and eats it himself walking away***

**Haruhi: *flabbergasted and dosn't know what to do***

**Me and Tamaki: *continue to fight***

* * *

GG sat in first period and sighed, just hoping Kat made it to school on time. Kat has the biggest habit of getting distracted, but she wouldn't know until after first period. She laid her head down on her desk and closed her eyes trying to relax and calm her worried nerves. One of the twins was sitting directly In front of her and Haruhi was diagonal of her desk. She laid her head down on her desk not knowing what to do, officially, she was bored. It wasn't long before she started doodling on a blank sheet of paper, it didn't take long before that doodle to become a drawing and even less for that drawing to become a masterpiece. She found though, that she despised the picture for no apparent reason as well. It was a picture of the twins and Haruhi in a field of grass, playing and having a great time. One of the twins was sitting, leaning against Haruhi his arms wrapped around her with a deep smile on his face staring down at her. Haruhi seemed indifferent to this or maybe just oblivious, heaven knows with that girl. The other twin was sitting sort off to the side but in front of her like he was talking to her. It was such a picture perfect moment, full of bliss and happiness. She glared down at it and ripped it in half, which just HAPPENED to be between Haruhi and the twin that was holding her. She let the two pieces fall to the floor and ignored them completely. GG looked at the twins chattering to Haruhi happily and Haruhi ignoring them. She felt a small pain in her chest, but ignored it. 'I knew I should have eaten a better breakfast' GG thought to herself and started on the assignment on the board.

* * *

Kat was dashing through the halls again hoping they wouldn't eat her! She still thinks if you get caught by yourself in these halls… who knows what could happen. 'Poor Johnny' Kat thought while running 'poor soul never stood a chance!' a mental tear ran down her mental face as she thought this. Though, the realization that she's never even met a boy named Johnny escaped her mentality completely. Regardless she stayed in big crowds while trying to find her way. But unfortunately for her even staying in crowds couldn't save her from the wrath that is Ouran's pink walls of doom! She was sucked into the middle of nowhere and not a soul was around. She tried classroom after classroom but all of them were locked and the inside looked eerily dark. After a dozen classrooms and getting even more lost then before she sighed giving up. She flinched though when a small rumble was heard, like that of a stomach growling. Kat meeped and backed away in the middle of the hall way. She settled herself in the middle of a four way cross way, so she could be a good distance away from all the walls as well as be found faster. Despite her delusions of inanimate objects eating her, her plan did withhold some actual and normal sense. Being in the middle of a crossway would make it more likely for her to be found faster.

* * *

Honey and Mori were sitting in class taking notes like normal, it was a little upsetting that Kat wasn't there though, it was only her second day of school and there didn't seem to be anything wrong with her before, needless to say the two were a bit worried. It continued like this a bit into class until Mori flinched. Something was wrong. He could feel it and Mori's sixth sense was always right. Mori glanced toward Honey to see he could feel it too. Mori continued to look at Honey as if questioning and Honey just nodded to him before responding.

"Go ahead, I'll wait here." Honey whispered toward Mori so as not to interrupt the teachers lecture, not that anyone was really listening to it.

Mori nodded at him, getting up from his seat he walked toward the door and simply said "Be right back." Before the teacher could even question him he was out the door.

* * *

Kat sat on the floor grinning very happily. She had taken the things from her back pack and made a small barricade around herself. She even used salt packets and made a circle around herself, which was supposed to be used to keep evil spirits from entering certain areas. No matter how pitiful her small defense was she seemed not only quite proud of it, but quite confident in it as well. "HA! I DARE YOU TO GET ME NOW YOU BIG, STUPID, PINK WALLS! I AM NO CONSTRUCTION PEICE'S DINNER! NO MATTER HOW EXPENSIVE OR WELL FURNISHED!" She yelled at the wall confidently. It was a wonder how no one had heard her. Suddenly a large, dark and frightening shadow came upon the face of the wall making a terrible evil grin at her as if it saw its dinner right in front of it on a silver platter. Kat shut up right then and there turning sheet white before darting away in the opposite direction of the shadow as fast as she could. As she ran she yelled back in apology. "IM SORRY OF PRESTIGIOUS WALL GOD! I SHALL NEVER INSULT YOU AGAIN!" She yelled in a panic. It's too bad though, if she had just stayed back for just a moment longer she would have seen the shadow shape into those of two students walking by. Her eyes were closed as she ran dangerously in the middle of the hall with no direction, so of course it wasn't long before she ran head first into something she didn't know what she hit at first but whatever it was, she had hit it very hard. Kat fell back and sat there rubbing her poor aching head. 'At least there's not much in there to damage.' she thought to herself. Her head was fucked up to extreme levels and she knew it. When she finally did look up her eyes landed on a big figure sitting a crossed from her on the ground after a moment her head finally registered that it was Mori sitting a crossed from hrt cluching his aching stomach and that she was cause of said ach because of her big hard head. At that moment her eyes widened to the size of sausers as she ran over to him forgetting about all her own pains. "OH MY GOD!!! ARE YOU OK?!?!" She yelled freaking out. '_OMG I BROKE A HOST!!!!_'

Mori groaned looking back up at her and just said "It's becoming… habbit" His voice was a bit strained but a smirk arose on his face anyway before wincing a bit.

Kat blinked for a second trying to figure out what he was talking about. Seriously though, WHAT was becoming a habbit?! It took her a moment but the lightblub of her mind finally blinked on and she realised all fo the times that she bummped into him. Once in the club when they first met, another on her first day in the halls when she first got lost and now once again. "Heh… I guess I should start being more careful" Kat said smiling and sweatdropping at herself.

Mori just smirked again and Kat could tell he was inwardly laughing at her. She sat next to him on her knees and slowly pulled off his jacket moving it to the side of herself and pushed against his shoulders slowly moving him backwards to lie on the ground, but she supported him as she did so.

"Wha-?" He asked wondering what craziness was flowing through her mind. They were in the middle of the school for goodness sakes!

"Don't worry, I'm only checking for broken ribs" She said unbuttoning his shirt to expose his tanned skink and his toned mussels. "Cause I totally just wanted to have hot sweaty sex right here in the middle of the school hallway." She said sarcastically, just joking around.

"It's empty." Mori commented smirking. He was actually playing along!

Kat laughed out loud, she was quite happy to find her tall senior had a sense of humor. She's always liked funny guys, because she likes laughing and she likes to be playful and there's nothing better than a guy counterpart to laugh and be playful with, then u can pull in all the dirty jokes and not be called gay for it! She traced her fingers over the skin of his chest and stomach making comparisons in her mind of how it SHOULD feel compared to how it does, especially where over the large red mark where she had rammed into him guilt poured into her when she first saw that.

Despite their pain both characters were smiling without even realizing it. They were pretty happy as well as proud of themselves. They were getting to know each other just a little bit more. Mori was getting to know a more caring as well as a more sarcastic side of the brunette before him. Kat on the other hand was getting to know a more laid back and funny side of the tall dark and handsome boy infront of her and between you and me, HE WASN'T EVEN SLEEPY! (;D)

"Well it doesn't look like anything's broken, but you'll probably have a nasty bruise for a while" Kat said sympathetically. She really did feel bad for hurting him.

Mori tried to move, but his mussels that were already quite tense from not taking enough time to relax since joining the host club, were now bruised as well. It's quite painful, especially to be hit when your breathing out and your mussels are contracting, which it was out of bad luck that Mori was right when he got hit. Kat slowly pulled up the left leg of her, today completely black, cargo pants to reveal a small pack that was attached to her lower thigh. She unclasped it to reveal that it was a small first aid kit.

Mori raised an eyebrow at her in wonder "…Why-?" He started to ask but Kat cut him off again.

"Big family, very active and someone was always hurt often times it was myself." She said laughing to herself as many of the times she had hurt herself had flashed through her mind. It was a wonder how she was still alive. "So it just became a habit to carry around a first aid kit everywhere." She said casually like it was the normal thing to do. She pulled out a mini bottle of Icy-hot and squirted some out rubbing it over the big red imprint she had left. If you had paid very, _VERY _close attention, you might have been able to see the faintest of a blush come upon Mori's cheeks as she rubbed the medicine into in skin, but the instant it was there it was gone. He shivered slightly though, it was quite cold, but as she rubbed it in It started to get warmer, soothing the aching muscles and enabling him to move easier.

"Better?" Kat asked retracting her hands, back to her goofy-smiley phase.

He nodded to her, but inwardly sighed to himself for reasons he didn't even know. Well this was… different. When Kat looked up her golden eyes darted all around the empty hall way around them, finally taking notice of the fact that she didn't have any of her things with her. But when Mori looked up, Kat's possessions were the last thing on his mind, he was a little more worried about the big gash on the side of her fore head that was pouring out blood. It was a wonder how he didn't notice it before. He stood up as Kat was spazzing about something eating her notebooks and glitter.

"Stop!" Mori said firmly grabbing hold of her shoulder. She looked up at him with wide eyes and slowly nodded a bit pitifully, completely speechless. "Your bleeding" he said simply touching her cut ever so lightly to show her some of the blood that was running down her face that she didn't even notice.

She blinked looking at it confused for a moment and then smudged her fingers on the side of her face getting some of the warm red goo on her own fingers to see for herself, she hadn't even noticed. She looked at her now bloody fingers surprised for a second before looking dumbly back up at Mori saying one thing and one alone. "I am aren't I?" She started to get a bit dizzy from the blood loss and let herself slide against the wall of the hall way into a sitting position. Mori had helped her down and took the pack from her lazy limp fingers. He had looked through it to see what she had to work with and was actually pretty impressed. For a small thigh kit she had almost anything you could think of needing, just in mini packages. He had pulled out an alcohol swab and carefully swabbed it around the cut, but was careful to dab lightly on the cut itself, after he was done cleaning he had took out a Band-Aid placing it securely over the cut to prevent more bleeding. He was actually pretty surprised, she didn't flinch in the slightest. Mori, being hurt many times himself in martial arts and other such events, knows that the alcohol swabs can sting quite a bit, but she didn't even blink when he dabbed it against her gash. After he had finished she had just grinned widely up at him in thanks.

"Okay! Now to find my stuff she said getting up quickly, but it was a little too quick as she almost lost her balance, but she grabbed tightly onto the wall for support before that could happen. Mori looked at her and frowned wishing she would calm down enough that she didn't over exert herself with her head injury still fresh. Once she steddied herself she looked around to see that she wasn't at the same for way intersection that she had left her stuff at, no this one was completely different, this one even had windows to see the landscape or tactfully escape from in case the wall monster should ever show up again.

Mori noticed her face looking a bit lost then noticed that she had no school supplies with her. (Quite the observant one isn't he? XD) "This way." He said simply showing little to no emotion. He was leading her back in the direction that she had come from. In truth he had no idea what twists and turns she might have taken, but he figured she just went straight considering she was screaming when before she hit him and when your that scared you usually don't think when you run, you just run straight till u can't run anymore. So he led her straight. Though, as they walked he would occasionally glance back at her. The smallest of smile would grace his lips as he did so. Mori had made himself a new friend. He had only truly made himself a friend once before and that was Honey, but they were cousins so he wasn't sure if that actually counted. Of course, he considered the Host Club his friends, but they were his friends to start simply because Honey had made a friend in Tamaki. There's a different trust that comes into play when you make a friend yourself, rather than making friends by default. It's not that he didn't like the host club; it's more that he never got to _really_ get to know them face to face. They continued to walk, but it wasn't long before they had found her things. Mori's instincts had been right as usual! (XD) He got lucky. His instincts of walking in the direction that she had rammed him from had led the two of them the right way. '_She is quite strong'_ Mori thought to himself surprised and flinching a bit as he was reminded of her running into him head on. Most of the time people couldn't even knock him down, he realized that she was running at full speed, but she had also left quite a mark on his torso by doing so.

"Gah! Taka, you're my savior!" Kat declared and hugged his arm so as not to hurt chest even more so. "You got rid of the monster AND found my things!"

Truthfully, when it came to the monster, he had no idea what she was talking about, but never the less, it made him happy that his friend was happy. He just responded with a simple "Ah" and smiled down at her patting her head. She just giggled, he obviously wasn't the huggy feely type of guy. Ah well, she could just raid hugs from Honey and Tamaki later. When Kat had finally released the captive arm to pick up her load of random junk, Mori, being the gentleman that he was, proceeded immediately to help. He marveled at how strange her things were, she had a ruler that had gel in it that went through a mini course to get from one end of the ruler to the other, there were pencils that were extra large at least four times the size of normal pencils and there was a package of pens that were labeled to have disappearing ink. She had a purple eraser shaped like a cat that was worn but never used and she had another eraser that was green, also supersized, that had words carved in it that he couldn't read. Her note books had pictured on them that flashed back and forth with small movements, one had skulls opening and closing their mouths. He just found Kat's school supplies very abnormal, not something that one would see a typical Japanese high school girl carrying about, of course she was neither; Japanese or typical, so that thought didn't really mean much when it came down to it. Once everything was picked up and slipped back into Kat's bag she followed Mori through the immense and complicated maze like a lost puppy, she literally had no freaken idea where ANYTHING was! She felt like a freshman all over again! Oh wait! She was one! Curse the stupid Japanese system!

"Thank you by the way-" Kat said looking up at him with a smile. He didn't look back at her though. She didn't seem to mind in the least bit. "-for finding me and saving me. Who knows what could have happened if you didn't save me" She said.

In the corner of Mori's eye he looked back at Kat and saw her blissful smile. It was as if she didn't have a care in the world…. She was definitely an odd one, but it didn't really bother him.

* * *

"Kat?!?! THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!?!" GG asked/yelled when she saw the bandages on Kats head.

"What? I like bondage" Kat joked as several other students in the room blushed at the _not so proper_ comment she had just made. "Oh calm down it was just a joke!" She said to the rest of the room chuckling a bit. Seriously these rich kids really needed to get a life. She thought about yelling sexual phrases in the middle of the classroom just to see what kinda response she would get, but then decided against it not wanting to be kicked out of the school. "I just ran into Takashi-senpai." She said shrugging.

"How the hell did THAT happen?!" She asked referring to the gash that hadn't stopped bleeding yet

"I fell." Kat said like it was nothing. "Come on you know me, just a klutz."

GG wasn't buying it, she could tell there was more, there was ALWAYS more, Kat had broken her finger doing a back flip into four feet water of the swimming pool cause the deep end was too crowded, she shattered her knee while trying to learn to skate board in the middle of the water balloon fight and she had to get stitches on her fingers from playing darts with the staple gun. GG raised an eyebrow at her exotic friend and said in a deathly tone "Spill!" while glaring at Kat.

Kat had visibly paled GG was a scary demon girl! Kat nodded to her friend so she wouldn't force it out of her, before whispering "Tell u at lunch." While nudging her head toward the twins and Haruhi being close by.

GG blinked, trying to figure out what was going on. Kat actually looked… embarrassed. That was new. GG just nodded accepting the two period wait.


	16. Chapter 14 He just cant get it right!

**Disclaimer: Nu but I finally got MAI computer back AND I SEND A SUPER SHOUT OUT TO Naruhinagirl94 who I would not have been able to write without because I haven't had a decent writing program in ages because my bootleg trial for word ran out a few months ago and all I had was notepad... * shivers * so you see my dilemma hopefully. Anyone who has had to write with notepad probably understands my hell. TT-TT **

**Kyouya: * Notepad shuts abruptly * So everything is working in order for you now correctly?**

**Mika/me: Yup! and I'm so happy about it too!**

**Kyouya: * Snaps fingers* Take her and her laptop**

**Random Police workers: * Randomly jump outta no where and tie her up taking her and her laptop away***

**Me: . HOLEY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL! LET ME GO! *bangs fists against them and kicking them trying to get away but then ends up being tied up and gagged***

**Kyouya: Lock her up.**

**Me: K-Kyouya! WHHHHY? TT-TT**

**Kyouya: Do you even REALIZE how much profit I've lost since you haven't updated us in so long?**

**Me: * Blinks * none... all your profiting companies run independently of me writing you or not, You don't make a profit from this story... O.o**

**Kyouya: * Coughs and mumbles quietly* I wouldn't quite say that...**

**Me:... * Doesn't get it***

**Kyouya:...**

**Me:... *Light blub slowly blinks on * O.O *Super gasp! * …. Oh MAI gawd... You miss Kat and GG! They're not there unless I write them in! That's it isn't it! HA! I knew it! You DIDN'T think I was a terrible writer! All this time! I knew you liked it! *Some how miraculously gets out of all bonds and huggles him to death from his cuteness***

**Kyouya:... Get off me...**

**Me: *Sugar coated sing-song voice * Not til you admit that you like my wriiittttingg! **

**Kyouya: I don't like your writing**

**Me: Hey! Don't lie! Now tell me what you like best about it? Is it my marvelous imagery?**

**Kyouya: Your imagery is terrible in this story, you don't describe anything in depth.**

**Me: Hey! I take that offensively! I can describe things, there just hasn't been anything really particularly important to epically describe, I'll get there! Okay... is it my awesome story plot?**

**Kyouya: How could it be your story plot? Not even you even know what your story plot is!**

**Me: HEY! I know the over all story plot! Its the chapter to chapter details that I have issues with...Plus I'm just the Author, you can't expect me to know everything that happens! Hmmm is it my Cheshy (A word I made up for awesome after the Cheshire cat) character building skills?**

**Kyouya: * Looks down not saying a word***

**Me: HA! THATS IT! YOU LIKE MY CHARACTERS! ^^ *Has max self pride ***

**Kyouya:... Guards... dispose of her.**

OKAY ENOUGH OF THAT! ON TO THE STORY!

GG and Kat were sitting in class in their usual seats, second row just in front of the twins and Haruhi, the desks were in cheerleader formation to make it easier for students to see. Kat had on her Ipod lightly drumming her fingers against the hard wood of her desk. GG had her notepad sitting on her desk with a wooden box with foreign carvings on it that contained her color pencils. Haruhi sat studying her text books... again. The twins were playing some video game. The whole class, excluding our odd girls were seemingly bored. Kat was completely consumed by the music, not having a thought or a worry. GG on the other hand was the opposite as she was worried about what was making Kat act so oddly today. She blushed, she looked away, she got QUIET for heavens sake! Fire and brimstone was predicted to fall from the sky any minute now!

"**All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces, bright and early for the daily races, going nowhere, going nowhere, their tears are filling up their glasses, no expression, no expression**" Kat started to sing softly in english as the light piano keys rang in her ear from her headphones.

GG's eyes widened as she heard the deep song and she rushed out of her seat in front of Kat shaking her. "Kat? Kat! Kat! Whats wrong? Did someone pick on you? If someone bullied you, you know I can kill them for you! Just please don't do this!" She said panicking as she shook Kat holding her tightly by her wrists.

Kat's eyes turned swirly as she was shaken roughly. "ACK! GG let go!" She said after GG stopped her panicked rant. "It's just a song, I had my Ipod on random okay? I'm fine, you can check for yourself if you like." She said to GG looking up at the girl like she was insane.

GG's eyes darted all over her quickly before she her grip slowly, but surly loosened. Her breath could be heard from the other side of the room as GG forced herself to calm.

"It's okay GG, breathe, everything's okay." Kat said calmly rubbing her arm. "I haven't done anything like that in almost a year, so chill okay? Nothing's wrong."

It was moments later that the two realized that the rest of the room was staring right towards them. Kat didn't react toward the many pairs of eyes staring right towards them from the outburst, GG on the other hand glared at them all staring them down with the 'Who YOU lookin at?' glare. Needless to say, they turned away. (HA! I rhymed. w)

Kat poked GG and stuck her tongue out at her. "Be nice, they're just curious."

"Humph! Someone should tell them curiosity made me kill the cat." GG said, her eyes narrowing to thin slits of vision between her eye lids to cover her secret demonic eyes that Kat SWEARS she has.

Kat's jaw dropped and she looked terrified. "WHAT? Don't listen to curiosity! I don't wanna die!" Kat said totally missing what GG was trying to imply.

GG blinked not understanding. "Uhh... I was never going to kill you..." She said officially freaked out.

"BUT YOU SAID!" Kat said cowering behind her Ipod, because it would TOTALLY protect her.

Then the unexpected happened. A book flew toward them. "Shut up you two!" said a certain brunette obviously irked. She even had the red bulging mark on her forehead.

Both Kat and GG looked at Haruhi, then looked at each other with an almost terrified expression... the girl could be scary... They then looked back at at Haruhi like kids with their hands caught in the cookie Jar, "Yes Mam." They said simultaneously going back to their seats quietly.

The silence was heavy and overbearing now as people were afraid of getting another book thrown at them, Haruhi should be arrested by the library police for unproper book use! Everyone continued with their previous endeavors until a shadow cast its self over Kat causing her to look up curiously. It turned out to be one of the marshmell- I mean fine young ladies of the school.

"Um... hi?" Kat asked with an eyebrow raised. 'please don't let the marshmallow eat me! Please don't let the marshmallow eat me! Please don't let the marshmallow eat me!' she thought to herself trying her hardest to keep a straight face.

The girl blushed and looked down embaressed. "Um... I heard you were that amazing singer that came to the school... So I was wondering if you could maybe sing the class a song to pass the time?" She asked. When Kat actually looked at the girls face and not her atrocious dress she actually saw she was very pretty with short brown hair, light green eyes and a big smile. She seemed shy though and wore way too much make up for Kat's tastes, though it wasn't much different then most of the girls here.

"Uhh... What kind of song do you want?" She asked mentally moving away from the girl. She had that scary happy sort about her that creeped Kat out in the same way barbie dolls and clowns did.

"Oh! A love song!" another girl yelled hearing their conversation.

"No! A sad song, they're always the most beautiful." Another girl commented

"Something heart throbbing"

"Something soft!" Kat started to loose track of the requests and who gave them to the point she was getting a little dizzy. .

GG looked around the room and shook her head before climbing up on top of her desk and putting her pinkies in her mouth to give out a long high pitched and loud whistle.

Thankfully, that shut them up. "GIRLS! Enough! Kat's gonna just choose a song at random, NO MORE REQUESTS!" GG said glaring at the whole crowd so they would get her point.

Kat got out of her seat and ran behind GG hiding "Are you sure its safe? I swear they were gonna eat me!"

GG flicked her forehead before getting down. "You think everything's going to eat you."

"But they are! For I am crunchy and taste good with ketchup!" Kat exclaimed trying to defend her point.

GG just rolled her eyes. "You got that off a t-shirt."

"DID NOT!"

"Did too"

"NUUUU-UHHHHHH!" .

"You so did!"

"LIES AND SLANDER!"

"I am NOT lying! YOU are!"

"What were we fighting about again?" Kat asked.

"... I dunno" GG said curiously.

"Lawl, were idiots." Kat said with a wide and cheeky grin.

"Not us just you" GG said without missing a beat.

"HEY!" Kat exclaimed with a ( Dx ) face. "Jerkface" she mumbled to herself crossing her arms.

"What did you say?" ( _) GG asked.

"Nothing~!" Kat said trying to save her ass from a beating. GG WAS on a martial arts scholarship, even if it only covered half her tuition.

"Don't you have a song to do?" GG asked still glaring at her.

"OH! RIGHT!" Kat said jumping on the teachers desk as GG set up the equipment. The teacher just sat back sipping her coffee ignoring the whole class. She didn't seem in a good mood. Someone probably needed to get laid. Kat mentally put that on her 'list of things to do: Get the teacher a boyfriend.' She nodded to herself then came back to reality as GG handed her a microphone.

"Uhhh... Hi" Kat said as she looked down at the students. She wasn't as much nervous per-say as she felt awkward. She hadn't exactly ever done the "request" thing before. She sang what she wanted, where she wanted and when she wanted. "So uhh... ima sing a Avril Lavigne song.." She said pretty much hitting the random button to her brain. The whole class looked on confused, not suprisingly considering she was an American singer.

**I'm tuggin' at my hair  
**

**I'm pullin' at my clothes  
**

**I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
**

**I know it shows**

**I'm staring at my feet  
**

**My cheeks are turning red  
**

**And I'm searching for the words inside my head**

**'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
**

**Tryin' to be so perfect  
**

**'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
**

**Yeah...**

**If I could say what I want to say  
**

**I'd say I want to blow you-away  
**

**Be with you every night  
**

**Am I squeezing you too tight?  
**

**If I could see what I want to see  
**

**I want to see you go down-on one knee  
**

**Marry me today  
**

**Guess I'm wishing my life away  
**

**With these things I'll never say**

**It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
**

**What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
**

**If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
**

**So why can't I just tell you that I care?**

**'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
**

**Tryin' to be so perfect  
**

**'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
**

**Yeah...**

**If I could say what I wanna say  
**

**I'd say I want to blow you-away  
**

**Be with you every night  
**

**Am I squeezing you too tight?  
**

**If I could see what I wanna see  
**

**I want to see you go down-on one knee  
**

**Marry me today  
**

**Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say**

**(What is)What's wrong with my tongue?  
**

**These words keep slipping away  
**

**(I stutter)I stutter (I stumble)I stumble like I've got nothing to say**

**'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
**

**Trying to be so perfect  
**

**'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
**

**Yeah...**

**[Verbal Acoustics]**

**Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada**

**Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada**

**I guess I'm wishing my life away  
**

**With these things I'll never say**

**If I could say what I want to say  
**

**I'd say I want to blow you-away  
**

**Be with you every night  
**

**Am I squeezing you too tight?  
**

**If I could see what I want to see  
**

**I want to see you go down-on one knee  
**

**Marry me today  
**

**Guess I'm wishing my life away  
**

**With these things I'll never say**

**These things I'll never Say...  
**

Applause came from throughout the room and Kat laughed jumping down. Now that the mushy crap was over~. She put back on her ear phones and put on 'I Can Do Better' By Avril Lavigne. She jumped around as the bell rang for the next class. She continued to rock out as GG led the two of the toward their science class, air guitar and all. You could say she got a lot of looks. She just called them stares of jealously from having to retain normality. Though, when Kat stopped to do an air gutiar solo, GG smacked her over the head.

Just a few minutes later the girls got to their seats. GG waved at Tamaki and ignored Kyouya. She was still a little peeved at him... Kat jumped over and glommped Tamaki then jumped off him and glommped Kyouya, simply because she knew she would get away with it too. ( ;3 ) GG rose an eyebrow from her seat, but didn't say a word.

After getting up Kat pushed butt on top of the desk next to his note book and papers. "Hiya" She said simply smiling at him. If you looked SUPER closely and I mean SUPER SUPER _**SUPER! **_you might just have seen a tinny tiny pink blush a crossed his cheeks for a short millisecond. But it was THERE! I swear to you! It EXZISTED! Like a million dollars! You know it exists but you have no physical proof of it kinda thing. (though a guy at my dads work saved up a million pennies once it was really cool :D)

Kat's feet swung back and forth gingerly as she watched him work, bored out of her mind. They were in partner work at the moment and her only amusement was watching GG whack Tamaki on the head to make him focus and get back to work. Yes ladies and gentle men! It wasn't Kat this time! ( :D )o?

"Whacha workin on Kyokyo?" Kat asked tilting her head to the side starting at him cutely.

"Our science project of course." he said calmly not even sparing her a glance. "And please refrain from using such frivolous nicknames for me."

Kat's jaw dropped. "YOUR DOING IT WITHOUT ME?" She yelled clearly upset.

"Please calm down and yes I was working on it. I assumed it wasn't exactly your forte" He explained without any hesitation in his typing.

Kat got a downhearted face and her eyes became watered. "You... you think I'm stupid don't you?" She asked close to crying. People always seemed to think she was stupid because she was hyper and random.

His typing seized. No it wasn't what he meant at all. He was used to doing the work when paired up with almost anyone in the class. There were a few exceptions to this of course, like Tamaki always contributed. It never actually occurred to him that she would actually want to help. "I didn't say that..." He said still not looking toward her, his eyes stayed on the screen, but it was more as to avoid feeling guilt from seeing her sad face rather then actually getting work done now.

"You didn't have to..." She said and got up pushing seats out of the way and dashed out of the classroom ignoring the teachers questions as tears fell from her eyes.

"KAT! WAIT!" GG yelled getting up from her seat as Kat ran. She turned and glared at Kyouya. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked about to attack him! Thankfully Tamaki grabbed onto her arms as she raved. She didn't truly want to hurt anyone or she would have gotten out of his grip easily. GG pulled away from Tamaki and glared at Kyouya shaking her head at him as she walked away to go find her friend.

Kat sat randomly in the hall way curled up in a dark corner crying into her knees. You could hear soft sobs and gasps come from her as the tears fell from her eyes. She thought they were actually becoming friends, but he just felt sorry for her didn't he? Well she didn't need him! She didn't need anybody! She survived for years on her own! What would she need guy for? He was a jerkface. Even though all of this ran through her mind, the tears didn't stop. She felt... useless. She was so out of it she didn't even hear someone walk up in front of her.

When Kat finally stopped crying she saw a figure in black, her vision was blurry from tears so it was hard to tell anything about them. She saw then kneel in front of her then place a silky handkerchief in her hands. Kat blinked figuring out what it was and slowly brought it to her face unsure and wiped her face dry of the tears. Her eyes were still red, her cheeks were still tear stained, she was still quite pale and her hair was still a mess, but it helped.

She looked up at the cloaked figure sniffling. "T-thank you" She said softly

"Its not a problem" The cloaked figure said in a smooth, almost princely voice. It's purity made Kat smile, despite her embarrassment and betrayal.

"I'm Kat" She getting on her knees to push herself up off the ground. The cloaky person held out an arm to her and she gratefully took it, pulling herself up off the ground. "And you?"

"Nekozawa, Umihito" He said

IMA stop here peoples! I know its been a while but I have other stories to attend to! So I'll try and update soon! I've been having issues over the last few months! .


	17. Chapter 15 So it starts

Kat sat alone in the music room. It was the beginning of her first free period and she was supposed to come up with a song to sing at the host club, but she kept thinking back to her encounter with Nekozawa, she found it strange that she never noticed someone so interesting in a crowd of people who all act the same.(Hey she did find the host club right?) It turned out he was even in her math class! Who knew?

~~Flash back~~

Neko-chan and Kat were sitting in the black magic club room it was dimly lit with candles all around the room, giving it a mysterious and strangely peaceful atmosphere. It was full of bookcases with books of spells and supplies for incantations. It was better then any magic club that Kat had been to back in the states, so it was a big treat for her, everything was so authentic. Kat was sitting on a counter top in the corner of the room playing with a deck of tarot cards looking delighted and Nekozawa, who was standing a respectable few feet away, observing her curiously.

"You like tarot cards?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. It seemed almost an alien subject to the boy, then again he's never really met someone so... high on life, that actually would share a common interest with him such as magic. He was used to basically giddy girls who were frightened by such things, which the exception of his own club members of course. But they lacked the personality to be able to socialize with more normal people.

Kat smiled warmly at him and the fire light reflecting against her face just added to that warm and tender smile she gave. "Who doesn't? I unfortunately forgot my deck back at home." She said pouting to herself. She kept them under her pillow and everything! They were gonna loose their magic connection from being away from her for so long!

"You do realize tarot cards are a type of black magic correct?" He asked intrigued. What a strange girl she was, he would have never guessed she would be the type in to that sort of thing. She was smiley and bright with an aura that was a rainbow of different colors.

She nodded to him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I know, I got them the same time I got my book of lunar incantations." She said glancing towards the box of bat bones. "Though I've never performed a spell quite so... extreme." She said recognizing the concoction that was currently brewing as a spiritual contact potion.

Nekozawa smirked. "Would you like to join the black magic club?" He asked kind of out of no where, but hey do you know how HARD it is to find people interested in stuff like black magic in a school of high class arises and aristocrats? Most were more entertained by gossip and the host club. He both loved and hated them. They were so effortlessly popular, but full of good people.

Kat's eyes immediately went starry and she smiled excited. "Yes!" She exclaimed jumping off the counter, dancing around the room. She was lucky to have not caught fire to herself or the room. Kat was ecstatic for a few moments, then realization hit. She was part of another club. "Uhh, can I be a off hand member? I already made promises to the host club, but I can come after hours." She said really wanting to join. Seriously? What was cooler then magic?

So the host club got another one? Greeeeaaaat. This girl had potential too! "That wont be necessary." He stated. "I can make arrangements with the host club for you to come for important events" He said, "-and all the information you need is on our private school website." The dark figure explained and smiled a bit himself.

Kat nodded excited, and leaped over to him attacking the cat lover in a massive glomp.

But, out of no where Nekozawa went stiff and his body kinda just tipped over a moment after she jumped on him, causing them both to inevitably fall backwards and land on the hard wood beneath their feet.

"Owww!" She complained with a whine rubbing the new bump she had on her head.

Nekozawa was rubbing his own head as he groaned a "sorry..."

Kat squinted up at him to see him clearly in the dark room. It's not easy to spot blood in candlelit rooms, she remembered from that time when she was younger and lit up her room in candles, but then ended up slipping on her bedsheets that was on the ground. She split open her forehead and didn't notice until some of the blood ran off track of her hair line and dripped into her mouth. It turned out it had been streaming down the side of her face for a while. "What happened?" She asked confused.

"I-i-i... I don't wanna talk about it..." He said with a blush a crossed his pale cheeks. Even Kat admitted he was UBER cute without his wig and cloak.

Kat's eyes fluttered open, blinking and adjusting to the candle light. She smiled deviously as she saw his blush. "You've never been hugged by a girl before have you?" She asked with a huge grin. Oh innocent boys were SO much fun to tease! Kat was far from innocent. She's groped daily by her friends. Not in a sexual way "I want you take me now!" way, but more like "Ha I touched your boob way" It didnt mean anything, but instead was just funny. Oh and its the girls violating each other while the boys usually just watch, unless they're dating one of the girls. Then they join too. Kat's not one of the ones who goes around and gropes everyone, but she's not the least bit bothered by it either like GG is.

"..." No response.

Kat smirked and pounced on top of him giving him one of her SUPER huggles. Now that he was already on the ground it was safe! She hoped at least... She felt his whole body get stiff again but he didn't move away or fall over so neither did she! She looked up towards his bright blue eyes and smiled genuinely at him before pulling off.

"Th-th-th-" He started

She giggled "Your welcome" then leaned down and kissed his cheek. Nekozawa's face went tomato red as her grin widened and she walked out the door. "I'll see ya later okay? I have some practicing to do." She said sweetly giving him an ENCOURAGING (like im proud of you, not the come and get me kind of wink) as she walked out the door to the music room to work on her song.

Which brings us back to the present~.

Kat sighed humming to herself. Today had been WEIRD! And its not even over yet!

She looked up toward the ceiling wondering what to sing. She unpacked her guitar and set it on her right leg and then started tapping the strings. "What to sing, what to sing?" She asked herself over and over again.

Eventually she just got bored enough that she just randomly started to strum the strings. The random strumming then became a beat and that beat turned into music. She continued with it, like the music was coming directly from her soul. Her eyes closed as she thought about the days events, (even ones that may not have been written) Takashi saving her, Honey being sweet and cuddly, Tamaki making her laugh, Kyouya both being cruel and sweet to her, the twins laughing and teasing her and even Nekozawa helping her through her tears. A soft smile came a crossed her face as she almost cuddled the guitar as she continued to play. Words started to flow from her lips like a river from a lake.

"**This is how it seems to me, life is only therapy, real expensive and... no guarantees, So I lie here on the couch, with my heart hanging out, frozen solid with fear, like a rock in the ground-**" Her smile widened as she picked up tempo slightly and another thought pushed its way into her mind. "**But you move me!, You give me courage I didn't know I had, you move me, I can't go with you and stay where I am, so you move me.**" She stopped their her mind going blank and a frown formed on her face. Kat quickly grabbed a pen and paper to write down what she had just sang before she lost it forever. There's nothing sadder then coming up with a masterpiece then forgetting the most crucial parts of it.

As she started writing she heard clapping but ignored it for the moment. She was _going_ to get this down! It took her only a couple moments to get it down in her chicken scratch. Whoever was there was patient enough as she could see their shadow bearing over her. "Okay you can talk to me now." she said looking up with a laugh. But then it turned out to be _him._ Her postur_e_ shrugged in some as if she was contracting her body in to make an invisible wall or barrier between them. "Hello Kyouya-senpai, is there something you need?" She asked looking down at her paper doodling at the top of the page.

"No, just came to manage profits for the club." He said simply walking over to his usual table setting out his laptop and getting to work. Kat kept a passive face watching him sit down and after he was all set up Kat turned away ignoring his presence and packed up her gutiar before going into the host clubs kitchen for a snack.

She walked through a singular white door that looked just like the ones opening the room, but a singular door instead of a pair. She saw a complete stainless steel kitchen and her eyes glowed for a moment watching the whole room sparkle with grace. Then she pushed back the urge to dirty it all. Oh how that urge was strong! Kat shook her head and headed to one of the fridges. 'Ohhh! Lots of different foods... hmmmm grapes? Nah, salad? Ha! Like ever. Zucchini? No not in the mood. Something sweet... something sweet...' Kat thought to herself rummaging through the fridge, she moved to the freezer pulling the door to it and I swear an angelic light shown down upon the ice cream the moment she opened the door.!

"ICECREAM!" Kat exclaimed pulling it out and hugging it for a moment then put it on the counter, before her body head melted it away! Kat grinned then pulled out some milk and whip cream before taking it all to the blender and processing the milk and the ice cream together to make a thick smooth drink. She poured it into three fancy glasses and topped them all with whip cream, putting the other two in the freezer. She then grabbed the one she had left then a table spoon as well before skipping out to the club room again eating her drink on her merry way.

Kyouya looked at the brunette oddly as she skipped past with who knows what, before going back to his work. He couldn't get distracted, he had a LOT of work to get done. Kat lounged on the couch with her feet at the other end crossed over the cushions with a big fat book in her lap that he didn't recognize. It irked him to no end that the expensive couches that he had put 5 paychecks of the club into, were now being occupied by a common girls feet. He took deep breaths though, in and out... in...and out. This whole making friends business REALLY wasn't worth the effort! Kyouya twitched as he continued to type and put a side note to have the couches steam cleaned asap!

Kat smiled, she wasn't even looking at Kyouya, but she could _feel _his agitation, it pleased her. She liked bothering people even when she _wasn't_ mad at them; on occasions she was though, it brought her immense delight. She was contemplating letting it spill over onto the rug, simply to see his reaction, but opted against it, she didn't want to end up with a dept and this was a MILKSHAKE were talking about! Gods gift to the world! It would be such a waste! Kat snuggled further into the cushiony sofas and smiled to herself. She was FINALLY reading the last Harry Potter book, her family only bought ONE copy and it got passed down by age on who got to read it and that was a long list unfortunately.

She was just getting to the part where Fred dies when the sound of the heavy wooden door opening once again brought took the girls attention. Her eyes darted up from the mass of words and pages to see a bit of blond hair sticking up over her line of sight on the couch next to a blue blazer. "Hunny, Mori!" She squeed gleefully and jumped off the couch on a quest for hugs!

Hunny met her half way and they ended up on the floor, the small blond on top. Both wannabe children occupying the floor were laughing their heads off at the prospect of ending up on the floor. No one besides them could really fathom the humor of it. Most were worried instead.

Mori stood a off to the side a little awkwardly. Being stuck under Hunny, Kat reached off the the side and grabbed on to the hem of his pants leg wanting him to be included, even slightly!

Mori looked down at her surprised but smiled anyway. Kat glanced up at him and put on a silly grin, he was SO high up! A moment passed and the three all stayed in the strange position "Mori?" She asked looking up towards him.

"Hmm?" He responded looking down.

"I cant get up." She said half laughing half groaning lazily.

Hunny rolled off of her getting up effortlessly. Kat envied his energy half starting to stand up, but then fell back down not wanting to put in the effort. Both senior hosts looked down at her amused, the other host occupying the room was watching with secret amusement, but kept a passive face as he typed on his laptop.

Mori grabbed her arm and helped pull Kat up as she whispered a small "Thanks" toward him, there would have been a sweet silent moment of mutual understanding there if not for a small host grabbing Kat's sleeve and dragging her to the table that was somehow magically covered in sweets.

'_Where the hell did all of those come from?' _Kat thought to herself, as a witness of it being unoccupied before...at least... she thought so! She just shook her head and stopped thinking about it. Somehow it would just end up with her having a major headache. She just decided to take a piece of cheese cake with chocolate drizzled on it and enjoy it before GG came and ruined her fun.

Coincidentally at that moment the four freshmen left to come in decided to take that moment to walk into the door. "Speak of the devil and she will come" Kat muttered to herself amused, while glancing toward GG.

GG of course _glared_ back. She was _NOT_ a happy woman! Gisella (If you guys haven't caught on from before that's GG's full name) had skipped her art class to look for annoyance of a best friend! GG stormed over and whacked Kat over the head! "I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE MISSY!" She cried with an ominous glower surrounding her entire being.

Kat cowered behind the couch trying to avoid her immanent death. "Im sorry! I dont know why you didn't come here. I've been here all afternoon!" Kat whined, scared out of her mind.

"I DID!" GG howled grabbing Kat's arm with fire in her eyes from rage. "It was EMPTY!" The rest of the club was showing their own amounts of fear. The twins had 'wtf?' faces while hiding behind a different couch father away. Haruhi looked terribly uncomfortable standing off to the side of the fight. Tamaki who had just walked in, turned to ash from the atmosphere and had fallen into a little heap next to the door with just his eyes laying on top of it, Hunny was off to the side crying about GG scaring him with Mori comforting him and Kyouya stayed at his laptop, impassive to the whole situation.

"I didn't do anything I swear!" Kat said in defense. "Neko-chan found me and then I came here" Kat stated scooting closer to the cake table.

"You could have said something instead of making me worry!" GG proclaimed looming over Kat.

Kat glanced backwards at the table covered in sweets. 'This is my last chance for survival!' She thought to herself and grabbed a vanilla cake with a layer of strawberries inside and a strawberry on top as well. Kat held it out in front of herself as a last defense to GG's wrath.

"You have a cell phone! You could have called or texted instead of leaving it off and worrying the hell-... oh! Are those strawberries?" GG asked her demur completely changing from wrath to giddyness as she started to dig into the slice of cake with a small fork.

Kat sighed in relief and sprawled a crossed the carpeted floor, a wave of exhaustion coming over her. Too much happened today. Did she really have to entertain guests? It seemed like an awful amount of work and she was already ready for bed.

Everyone calmed down after GG was done with her ravage hunt. Tamaki even came back from the ashes. He strode over to the table where Kat and GG were... relaxing... you could say. He glanced between the two then randomly and over-dramatically pointed a finger out. "This is not acceptable! You are not dressed as hostess'!" He declared seeming mad.

Kat and GG glanced at each other. They were both in jeans, Kat's black, form fitting, with silver outlining on the stitching and GG's blue, baggy, with designed in holes and sharpie drawings and comments all over. Kat was in a black mid-sleeve shirt with a silver zipper going up and down in the front and barely unzipped. And GG was wearing one of her many Naruto T-shirts with team seven on the front. Both had their hair up in low pony tails, to keep their hair out of their faces. Okay so maybe they weren't dressed like princesses. Who cares? GG contemplated smacking the annoyance out of Tamaki and Kat was looking for shiny things to throw in his direction to distract him.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki snapped and the twins were instantly at his side saluting. "Extreme make over!" He declared.

"Hai!" They declared and sped off to the changing room.

"Make overs?" GG asked looking horrified. This was like her Quienceañera all over again! Kat shrugged nervously herself.

"Kyouya!" He said next and instantly, the shadow king was behind him clip-board in hand, pushing his glasses up. "Hai?" He asked waiting for orders.

"Have a line of several designer dresses here pronto!" Ordered Tamaki. Kyouya nodded and was off!

"Dresses?" Kat exclaimed in dread, with GG whining behind her. Their cries of course, fell on deaf ears.

"Haruhi!" Haruhi being the only one hesitant, jumped when he said her name but after a short moment of recovery she was behind him as well. "H-hai?" She asked. This was not something she was quite used to yet.

"Go to the nurse for contacts!" He ordered.

Haruhi nodded after a moment and rushed off.

"Awwww! But I hate contacts!" GG whined with Kat giggling at her. GG had to wear glasses constantly from her eye sight, while Kat only had to wear her's when driving or when she couldn't see the board. "Shut up!" GG muttered at Kat.

"Mori!" Tamaki proclaimed and he was silently behind him. "Stand guard for runners!"

"Hn." Mori said nodding.

Kat and GG rose an eyebrow at each other. Runners? WTF? What were they going to do that was so bad to make the girls run?

"What can I do?" Hunny asked, shimmery eyes next to Tamaki.

"You can... keep eating cake." Tamaki said completely crushing the poor boys hopes.

Honey went back to his cake, a cloud of sadness looming over him.


	18. Chapter 16 Fangirl spazz?

Mika: Hi there readers of old and new! How I missed you all! :D Senior years a pain if you haven't guessed from me not replying in forever and a day! I really need to put it into my schedule or something. How about this If I take too long to write mo chatters you all send me hate mail to hurry my ass up okay?

Kyouya: then ALL of your mail would be hate mail

Mika: and spam!

Kyouya: and you never check your email

Mika: hey! I've gotten better since I got an email app on my phone! Anyway all of my old readers who still believe in me I love you! :) OH and I'm going to set up an email specifically for this story! So you can yell at me AND ask any questions there. You can get replies from me or any of the characters. I noticed that the "Ask the Hosts" story wasn't doing so well.

Kyouya: because it was a stupid cleche' and overused to the point of death idea!

Mika: you know what just shush! I tried!

Kyoya: there is no try, only do or do not.

Mika: holy shit! Your a star wars fan?

Kyouya: that information is classified.

Mika: SO YOU ARE!

Kyouya: so what are you gonna do now?

Mika: laundry, maybe get a cup of coffee, hang with friends, read a bit, chores... Ya know usual.

Kyouya:... Take her away.

Cops come and take Mika away hand cuffing her to her desk and turning off her Internet making sure she gets this chapter done

Mika:

~~RECAP!~~

Kat and GG rose an eyebrow at each other. Runners? WTF? What were they going to do that was so bad to make the girls run?

"What can I do?" Hunny asked, shimmery eyes next to Tamaki.

"You can... keep eating cake." Tamaki said completely crushing the poor boys hopes.

Honey went back to his cake, a cloud of sadness looming over him.

TO EL STORAY!

The girls stared ahead horrified. This... This did not sound fun at all... This is not what they signed up for. Not at all.

"Um... How about you go do that with GG and I'll just go keep Hunny company!" Kat declared and took off toward the cake table.

Mori grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her back like he was holding the nape of a cats neck. Kat struggled to get away, but her efforts were wasted as Mori held her back with no problem at all. Stupid super human person.

GG took that opportunity to try and sneak off as well, but just the same was grabbed by her collar. She struggled differently though, instead of trying to over power him she went straight on offense assaulting his arm, even tried biting. He stood there without the slightest flinch.

Kat looked at him with big watery eyes that screamed "TRAITOR". That's, interestingly enough, actually where he started to falter, that is at least until Tamaki came back.

"Mori! Take them away! The twins are ready!"

Kat eeped and GG glared daggers at them both, but Mori did as he was told, keeping a passive face and trying to get it done before Kat's cute look tore away at him completely. Tamaki was impassive to the whole situation as he led them through the curtains. Until GG called him a Baka and he fled to his corner of shame, only really adding to her proclamation.

As they were forced into two hair dressing chairs, Kat shot one last look towards Mori silently begging for him to save her. GG even joined in now with pleading eyes. His stature faltered and he shot them both a look of sympathy before forcing himself out of the room before he really did swoop in and save them both. He probably wouldn't like this treatment any better.

Kat and GG both literally had their wrists clamped down to the hair dresser chairs, no matter how much they struggled, they were stuck. This seemed completely psychotic. What was WITH these rich people? Shouldn't someone report this sort of thing? Isn't this like illegal or something?

The twins stared at them with evil glimmers, each with a pair of scissors and a comb, taking on their victims. This was not good. Not good at all. They look like psychopathic killers! Someone was going to die, oh god!

Kat shrugged into her seat as much as possible, absolutely terrified. GG on the other hand, put a dominant look in her eyes, daring them to try. She was trying to scare them off. It wasn't working.

Oh god, was that makeup?

The twins both started working away on the two girls hair, snipping, prodding pulling, curling, straightening. All of the good stuff. It was absolutely horrifying. Struggling was inevitable and would make the twins only take longer.

Tamaki had gone off to do whatever the spastic blond yelled before taking off. The smaller blond was eating cake in the corner depressed. He never got to do anything! The whole room was silent. Kyouya tapped away at his laptop and Mori was working on his history homework, being that he had a bit of free time. Soft clacks and the shuffling of papers were the only real sounds in the room, besides of course the screams coming from the other room that everyone was pretending, did not exist.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME WITH THAT" GG yelled as Hikaru neared her with a curling iron. She squirmed around in her seat trying to break her restraint and get away. It still wasn't working.

Kaoru was already working away with a straight iron on Kat's hair. She had given up struggling long ago and proceeded to get lost in her mind, pretending that none of this was really happening. It was her last defense.

"Stop moving or I'll burn you." Hikaru both warned and threatened at the same time. He probably would have done it intentionally if there were no other witnesses.

"Like he'll you will! If you want my foot up your ass that is!" GG said keeping her intense glare.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Hikaru said shaking his finger at her. That is no way for a hostess to talk." he said teasingly.

"Do I look like I give a damn?" she asked with an eyebrow raised and then proceeded to shout every cuss, or even mildly profane word she knew in every language she knew. Kat giggled at her efforts and the twins seemed a bit shell shocked. Watching them squirm was delightfully entertaining. Kat was enjoying it thoroughly.

The peace continued in the room, everyone that was present was minding their own business, going on with their own work. They continued their efforts to remain ignorant of the shouts that came from the other room. That is until they became a bit different.

"SHIT HELL PISS FUCK GOD DAMED-"

Tamaki fled immediately, yelling something about inappropriate words damaging his pure mind. Mori moved quickly racing over to Hunny, covering his ears and pulling him out of the room. He uttered a quick "Practice." before taking a quick escape. Kyouya nodded a bit flushed himself. People talking like that was completely inappropriate, especially a young lady.

"-SEX MASTURBATION HAND JOBS DOUCHE BAGS WHORE SLUT-"

Kyouya decided to take his leave as well. He was sure Tamaki or Haruhi could use his help with something and at this point he was delighted to offer such assistance.

* * *

After finally unfreezing from being shocked by the current inappropriateness, he quickly put a hand over her mouth to attempt to muffle her profanities. She continued to try though!

"met more and noff meeer!" she grumbled under his hand.

"Will you stop yelling?" Hikaru asked, bargaining.

"Mno may!" she said shaking her head trying to move his hand off. It didn't work either.

"Then I won't move it." he declared proudly feeling he won.

GG went silent and still, glaring hard at him for a moment.

A loud yelp was heard in the Dark magic, club room a few rooms over.

It had gotten all the club members attention. Some seemed worried, but Nekozawa just grinned wide. Ah sweet torture was occurring.

"We must match such fun!" he declared loudly with a laugh. All of the club members cheered with joy and excitement. "Double efforts with the voodo potions!"

"She bit me!" Hikaru declared staring at his assaulted hand.

"She does that." Kat proclaimed giggling.

Kaoru inspected his brothers poor hand, and saw she had only just barely broken skin where her canines were placed. He laughed inwardly at the small incisions but tried to put on a face of sympathy for his brother. "Oh are you okay Hikaru?" he swooned.

" Yes I'll be fine, as long as I have you by my side." Hikaru said, cupping Kaoru's cheek.

"Oh Hikaru!" he yelled and leaned against Hikaru's chest, gripping his shirt.

"Shhhh, it's okay Kaoru." Hikaru proclaimed leaning his forehead against the top of Kaoru's.

They had a shimmery moment of sparklyness until gagging sounds started in the background. You could practically hear the record of their moment rip as their moment abruptly ended.

GG was pretending to throw up and Kat had her nose scrunched up cringing. It was ucky! They're brothers!

The brothers just moved closer and Hikaru declared "You know you like this!"

"Ew no! How about getting a room!" GG yelled back.

"I concur!" Kat agreed.

Kaoru snorted as Hikaru seemed to rave. It was ironic how girls they affected the least with their little acts, seemed to affect them the most. That wasn't just him and Hikaru though. Just a couple days and they already had a huge impact. It was a lot like when Haruhi first joined.

Hikaru gave Kaoru a bit of a suspicious glance toward his brother.

Kaoru swallowed down the rest of his giggles and tried to keep an impassive smile in his face. It only helped a little though. " I'm sorry, your face was too funny!" he declared, covering up the real reason.

"Oh yeah is it still funny?" Hikaru asked, almost tackling Kaoru to the ground. They ended up there anyway, rolling around obviously playing.

"Will you cease your foreplay and let us out already? GG yelled glaring at them.

"You can continue to your hearts content after you let us out!" Kat added.

The brothers blushed and quickly pulled away from each other. This was embarrassing...

"So you'll let us out?" Kat asked hopefully.

"Not a chance." Kaoru bluntly stated.

Kat pouted to herself and GG fumed. The twins switched places though as Kaoru whispered soothingly to GG, to keep her calm. It was working pretty well. Kat just let herself drift off in the inner working of her mind, trying to ignore the treatment as much as possible. At least he wasn't hurting her.

Over an hour passed and the treatment had just ended. The twins did not let the two see themselves though, unfortunately. They had gotten the full treatment. Hair, make up, nails and toes. Much to both,, of their displeasure, GG more so though. Kat liked make up in special occasions, but she liked it HER way. Not the BORING way. GG just flat out refused make up all together.

Somehow having perfected timing, at that exact moment carts upon carts of expensive dresses were pushed in. There was more dresses there than their whole group of 'girl' friends and their moms had worn, in their life times, COMBINED!

It was pretty overwhelming.

Kat and GG were forcibly pulled into the dressing rooms by the twins. For looking so damn scrawny they were pretty strong! They both could have escaped, but it would have ended up with the twins sprawled on the floor. Neither girl could afford the law suit sure to follow. Rich people file expensive law suits. You'd think they wouldn't charge that much cause, hey they already have a bunch of money! You'd be wrong. Very very wrong. (knows from experience T~T)

"Do you need help?" Hikaru said suggestively, Kaoru just smirked a bit.

"Uh I think we'll be fine" Kat said the comment underlying meaning going straight over her head.

GG glared at her and stomped over and grabbed Hikaru's ear pulling him out of the dressing area. "No! We do not need your help! Not now! Not ever!" she exclaimed pushing him hard through the over curtains. Kaoru just followed with his hands in his pockets knowing better, (well not really, if he wasn't afraid of being pummeled, he would have joined. These two though, don't act the same as most girls though.) he turned back for a second to look at them with a smile.

"Just choose one your liking and put it on. There should be matching shoes on the bottom of the racks." he said before exiting.

Kat grinned at him and waved as he left. GG didn't exactly smile, but she let her self calm down a bit. Kaoru's a good boy, if not influenced by his brother... Sometimes.

"Lets get this over with." GG said with a groan grabbing a dark green dress.

"Wait, put that down." Kat said, placing a hand over GG's.

"What?" she asked raising an eyebrow behind her glasses.

Kat pointed to a door in the back.

"A costume room." GG said bluntly.

"Yes, a costume room, with clothing BESIDES dresses." Kat stated with a grin.

Both GG's eyebrows went up and her aura suddenly lightened. Ding ding ding! She got it!

"A'ight let's go!" GG said getting a little more excited now. Costumes that weren't dresses could be fun. She grabbed Kat's arm and tugged her into the costume room. It was amazing. If the con-splay store was fantastic, this must have been a little piece of heaven. It had EVERYTHING.

It looked as if one could get lost in there. It was a wonder what their drama department's costume room looked like. It was a bit flabbergasting just to think about really. Wasn't the host club made, not even that long ago?

There were curls and frills, shines and sparkles, blacks and whites, rainbows and stars, puffs and silks. It was truly amazing. It made their high school costume room look like a dump. At the moment though, neither cared. They were picking clothes to express themselves in the club. In the end GG emerged with a green loose fitting, but form falling shirt. It had gold stitching and had a drape effect, it feel just above her thighs. She wore gold shorts and a pair of black leggings with a gold heart on the side of her left calf and a pair of black leather heeled boots.

Kat opted to keep her black jeans, she quite liked them. She did however slide on a puffy purple tutu, a black tank top with shiny purple and silver butterflies and a silver butterfly hair clip. As for shoes, Kat just went for a pair of silver ballet flats.

Neither really knew what they looked like, but they did know what the other looked like. Kat was smiling at GG's radiance. She had a natural glow, a soft beauty, but it was usually bound between guy t-shirts, pony tails and mangas. She was just naturally beautiful. Kat wondered if she took effort to cover it up in truth.

GG quite liked the way Kat looked. Always original, always different. She had her own style and that's what made Kat special. Sort of like a diamond in rhinestones. All pretty but only one is special.

Kat smiled at GG and put her hand out for her. "Ready?" she asked letting out a deep breath.

"Ready as I'll ever be." GG said sounding like she hated the whole situation. Kat could tell though underneath it all she was actually excited.

Together, hand in hand, they walked toward the curtains and pushed them aside to walk into the host club.

The whole club was back, standing and staring at their newest creations. Kat blushed and looked down and GG struggled to keep a bored look on her face.

~~Kaoru's point of view~~

Did GG always look like that? I mean of course she looked like that. We didn't actually do much to her. Just clipped her ends and added a few curls to her hair. The make up we used was natural looking so it could go with anything, but it made her into a completely different person. Her lips were pouty and pink. Her cheeks had just enough blush to give her color without looking like she actually was blushing. Oh, but her glasses were in the way. It was like another barrier hiding her natural beauty. She was curvy and well endowed, the shirt hugged her chest then flared out laying against her hips. She was... something.

I don't know what yet though...

"Oh wow, you both look great." Haruhi said walking towards the girls. I didn't notice her get back.

"Thanks!" Kat said in a chipper voice skipping off.

Was she there the whole time?

"Here are your contacts by the way." Haruhi said, presenting the offering.

GG slipped off her glasses and carefully set in the contacts, blinking them into place. She just gave a soft, radiant, smile and nodded modestly. Following after Kat she gracefully turned away, her shirt swaying with her hips... Not that I was watching...

...Beautiful...

"Kaoru, are you okay?" I heard Hikaru ask waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, fine." I commented pushing his hand away. " Just spaced for a second there."

* * *

They were waiting for hosting to begin, it was going to start in about ten minutes

"So..." Kat said with a grin sitting on the arm rest of. The couch Hunny usually eats his sweets at.

"So?" GG asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh nothin, just noticed Kaoru over there kinda starrin at you." Kat commented with a wink.

"Everyone was starring at us." She commented simply trying to end the conversation.

"Yeah, but he was starring at you EXTRA long!" Kat said with a big Cheshire cat smile. "I think he likes you" she said teasingly.

"Yeah right, your must have a few more screws loose than normal." She commented giving Kat a dead look. "Plus, what about Mori?"

"What about him?" Kat asked blinking.

"He was totally starring at you." GG said placing a hand on her hip.

"He was probably just curious about my clothing, it is a bit unusual compared to the clothing that's usually worn around here." Kat commented with a shrug.

"Oh he was interested, but it wasn't the clothing." GG said smartly. "Then of course there's Kyouya too."

"What about Kyouya?"

"He was starring too."

"Now you're the one with screws loose hun." Kat commented with a dismissing wave.

"Oh no, I totally saw it, believe it or not, there IS a person behind that laptop of his!" GG exclaimed and smirked.

"Really?" Kat asked with sarcastic excitement. "Would have never guessed! I thought it was a robot the whole time!" usually she would be more goofy with this sorta thing, but she was still a little sore from class.

"My theory was that he was a zombie overlord, plotting to eat our brains." GG said with a shurg.

"How do you say that so casually?" Kat asked laughing with an incredulous look. "And they say I'm the incredulous one!"

GG just offered a grin and slouched back on the couch.

The girls saw Kyouya start to walk over and GG just whispered, "Speak of the devil and he will come."

Kat just giggled and smacked her shoulder lightly as GG stuck out her tongue.

"Today you will observe, you can observe whichever host you choose. Then tomorrow the hosting begins, I expect you then to dress the part." Kyouya said and walked away, going straight back to his laptop.

"Douche." GG stated simply, knowing full well he could understand her.

Kat giggled half heartedly, she wanted to get along with Kyouya, she really did. It was becoming increasingly harder though, he doesn't seem to care about anyone's opinions or feelings, but his own. Kat was the opposite, she cared about EVERYONE. It was one of the reasons GG's so protective of her. She's easy to sucker.

Kat sighed and let herself lay against the top of the couch with a dramatic sigh. Her eyes were closed, she was kinds sleepy. Drama, drama, make overs and more drama can do that to a person.

"Are you just gonna be a sloth and lay there all afternoon?" GG asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Kat said tucking her head further into the cushion.

"Well whatever, I have questions about math I need to ask Haruhi, so I'll pry you off it later." GG remarked while leaving.

Kat gave a groan of acknowledgment and put her head face first into the cushion, which is dangerous readers because it restricts breathing! Because of this though, she didn't see a certain host walk over curiously.

Kat heard footsteps stop near her and looked up seeing Mori. She grinned big as Mori stared at her with an amused smirk and an eyebrow slightly raised.

"What?" she asked with a big grin back.

His smirk got bigger and he closed his eyes shaking his head slightly.

"Hey! Don't make fun! I am NOT ridiculous."

At that his eyes squinted as he silently laughed to himself.

"Mean!" she said and stuck her tongue out at him.

His eyes opened wider and his lip moved out slightly in a barely-almost pout.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it, your very nice Takashi." Kat said with a charming smile.

Mori had a hint of a smile and Kat brightened up.

"Mind if I hang out with you during hosting? I dunno I think Tamaki or the twins would be a total drag." Kat commented in English so, ease-droppers wouldn't hear. When someone understands what your saying you tend to pick up on it.

Mori raised his brow and smirked bigger in agreement.

"Think we could have cake?" Kat asked with a "please please please" grin.

Mori rose an eyebrow and gave a small nod as if to say "duh".

"Well excuse me! I wasn't sure if I was allowed!" Kat exclaimed giggling.

Mori let a grin cross his features and moved in front of the couch with an arm out in offering to help Kat down.

She grinned and took the help gladly. "Thanks!" she exclaimed and plopped down on a seat.

Mori moved to go get Hunny, but Kat tugged his jacket. "No you wait here, I'll get 'im." she said, skipping off towards Hunny.

* * *

The twins were staring toward the couch astonished. They couldn't believe what was happening. Together they rushed toward Tamaki and pulled him over to see himself.

"What is it? Hosting is about to start!" Tamaki protested, he had to finish getting ready! Not a hair could be out of place!

"Mi'lord look!" the twins shouted in unison and pointed to the area where Mori and Kat were sitting.

"What?" Tamaki asked, not quite getting what he was supposed to be looking at.

"Look, they're having a conversation." Hikaru started.

"But only Kat is talking." Kaoru continued.

"She's reading him!" They proclaimed together. Kat had achieved the impossible.

* * *

GG watched her friend from the side with Haruhi. "So how do you multiply together two equations in parentheses?" GG asked, drawing out one of the pesky equations she was having trouble with.

"Here like this" Haruhi said mapping out the equation on a spare piece of paper. "don't worry these can tricky, but they get easier with practice." she reassured.

"Ah thanks Haruhi." GG said "I kinda get it now." she grinned and packed up her books to go rejoin Kat. One glance her friends way though and she stopped. "Ano, Haruhi, do you mind if I sit here for today?"

"Of course." Haruhi said offering a host smile unknowingly.

* * *

"Welcome" Six handsome men and three beautiful girls chanted in unison as the two heavy doors were forced open by dozens of dainty hands. Everyone was standing in their normal places, but GG and Kat who stood off to the side not really having a "place" as of yet.

Many of the girls fawned right away with squeals and screams, but a few stayed quiet eying the two girls that stood among the source of their heart desire.

Kyouya replied swiftly. "These two ladies, are Katreena-san and Gisella-san. They will be observing for today but then will start hosting coming tomorrow."

Whispers and low mummers could be heard throughout the crowd of girls, none seemed really sure how to respond to this new feat.

GG acted fast. "Ladies I'm sure you have questions for us so please raise your hands and one at a time me and Kat as well as any of the hosts will do our best to answer them." GG kept on an impassive face, but Kat smiled warmly and encouragingly at the girls.

Many hands went up at once.

"Um you." GG said, pointing out a random hand out of the crowd.

"Why are you in the host club." A soft voice spoke up.

"Ano, me and GG just want to have fun and meet new people." Kat said innocently.

"Yeah a little too much fun." a slightly shrill voice said in spite.

"Don't misunderstand." GG started diplomatically, "We have no interest in stealing your hosts or whatever you think we're doing."

Some hands went down.

"You miss" GG said selecting a red head.

"What if you fall in love with one of the male members or vice versa?" she asked looking terrified.

"Ano, wouldn't that be our business then?" Kat piped up getting some glares in her direction. "Would you like it if people were trying to pressure you out of being with someone?" she asked trying to get her point a crossed. "It wouldn't happen anyway, music is and will always be my first love and I know GG feels the same about art."

Most of the girls calmed down. The majority were going to grit their teeth and put up with it.

"Any more questions?" Kyouya asked, trying to mend the situation as much as possible. Most of them would be used to the change within a few days.

A brave girl with black hair stepped forward and smiled. "May I request them for tomorrow?"

That was unforeseen.

After a short moment Kyouya pushed back his glasses and said "Certainly." with his cold host smile.

The room felt a bit chilly. No one was sure if it was from the tension or the cold weather. It was early November well into the fall. Haruhi only joined three weeks prior. Everything was going as per normal except Kat sat with Mori and Hunny. GG on the other hand was completely content staying around Haruhi.

It was just a little tense in the areas the female hosts sat.

* * *

"Ano, Kat-san how are you enjoying Japan so far?" one of Hunny's costumers asked. They were focusing more on her than the hosts they requested.

"Its been good." She said pushing some of her hair behind her ear. It didn't stay as well straight. "I've yet to see many of the sites though, I hope to go site seeing on the weekends and vacations." Kat said taking another bite of chocolate cake.

A pen click sounded lightly in the background.

Both of the boy hosts looked at Kay with sympathy. Some costumers could become crazy obsessive, Kyouya did his best to weed the crazies out and take precautions against them. Though Haruhi's first week proved some still slipped past the cracks.

"So do you really have no intentions of the Host club?" a girl asked trying to keep the tone light the best she could.

"Um, I think they are all very interesting people, but I don't think so." Kat admitted. "I value my freedom, greatly. I don't much want a high society life. Plus like I said before music is my first love."

Many of the girls relaxed a bit. They seemed to relax as a whole. Her answers were starting to convince them against any true plots to "steal" their hosts.

"Ano, anyone want anymore cake?" Hunni popped up holding a piece. He was listening before quietly ready to rescue Kat from fangirl scorn with a few tears if need be. She held herself well though.

Mori sat silently as usual, but his mind was wrapped around the new information. Did she just basically say she was too good to live in a high society life?

"I do!" Kat responded, taking another chocolatey delight.

"So Kat-san, since you have such a deep devotion for music, do you think maybe you can play us a song?" another girl asked sensually.

"Sure, but it probably won't be anything your used to." Kat said with a grin.

* * *

GG sat with Haruhi during the club, after a minute or so passed with just the girls sitting starting at GG and Haruhi trying to distract them, GG just decided to ignore them. She pulled out her drawing book and a pencil before looking up at what was around her, figuring out what to draw. She picked a girl sitting in-between two others, her hair was a light brown, straight but she had obviously used a curling iron to curl her bangs and a few strands that hung from a half up pony tail.

She started sketching away, zoning out all the chatter and glamour. When she was drawing it was just her, her subject, her notebook and the pencil that made stroke after stroke on the white sheet.

Someone was touching her.

GG looked up to see Haruhi shaking her shoulder. She pushed the masculine-esque girl off of herself and looked up at her blankly, as if to ask "what?"

"The ladies were wondering what you were drawing." Haruhi said in a semi-cheerful manner.

"Her" GG said simply, nodding to the girl in the middle.

The brunette blinked and blushed lightly. "Ano, do you mind if I see?" she asked flattered.

She shouldn't have been. She was chosen completely at random, she was just there.

"Uh I guess. It's not finished." GG said handing over her sketchbook slightly begrudgingly.

The three girls sitting at Haruhi's table looked on in awe, their eyes widened as they looked at the detail of it.

"So beautiful..." the one on the right whispered lightly as they looked in awe.

The picture was of the girl leaning to the side, while sitting on a grassy, windblown hill. She was clad in a Victorian age riding dress with a black helmet over her long brown locks. The sky was just slightly cloudy, big puffy white ones. Horses lightly grazed around her and it was completely peaceful.

"C-could you put Haru-chan in it?" the source of the picture asked hopefully.

"Uh sure...?" GG said taking her sketch book back from the crazy heiresses.

It only took a few moments to erase a small area and draw a figure within it. She reformatted the details of the background around the figure before showing the girls again. Haruhi was kneeled before the girl, holding out a wild flower to her, also in a Victorian aged riding outfit, but instead one a male would wear. She had also sketched a light blush onto the girls cheeks.

Handing the sketchbook over to the girls cautiously, she quickly took a step back, just in time to get away from their squeals.

After they quieted down for now, Haruhi took the opportunity to walk over and look at the picture herself. "Oh wow, this is really good!" she said to GG. "You're very talented."

"Thanks, I guess." GG said pushing some stray locks of hair behind her ear and looking down. Hearing the squeals, more crowded around, it quickly turned into a big crowd.

"Oh can you draw me?"

"Me as well!"

"No me first!"

"I want a picture with Tamaki!"

"I want to be in one with the twins!"

"Yikes!" GG yelled ducking behind Haruhi. "Take your crazies back I don't want them!"

"What is all the commotion?" Tamaki asked, strutting over and trying to be the king he thought he was. He saw all of the girls crowding around trying to look at a sketchbook. He pushed through and took it for himself to see what all the hype was about. He looked at the drawing and his eyes widened greatly. "T-this is amazing! Who drew this?" he demanded.

"I did baka, stop yelling." GG asked after stomping over and snatching back her sketch book. "I was just bored and started doodling her." She stated, pointing out her thumb to the brunette.

"But it's so good! You made her more beautiful in the picture than she is!" He yelled not thinking.

"Tamaki-kun?" the girl asked almost in tears after Tamakis stupid proclamation.

"No that's not what I-" He started before GG smacked him with her sketch book.

"Baka-Tono." She said ripping the picture out. "This is nothing more than a picture, it's nothing, but lines on a paper. People are beautiful basked in all of their flaws. Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder." She said ripping the picture into small pieces before turning to the crowd of girls. "Don't listen to this idiot, embrace your differences. They are what make you unique and special." she said before turning away and walking back to her seat.

She was going to pull out her iPod, but music from another part of the room.

"Bang, the boom, the beat. My baby is the bang the boom the beat beat beat." an all too familiar voice started.

* * *

**Duuuuude longest chapter EVER! OVER 5,500 words! O.o Brownie points to whoever can guess the song at the end! :D**

**Sorry I know it's lame, I've written this chapter like three times and deleted it over and over. It's just one of those transition chapters I couldn't figure out how to go about. Rate and review people's :p**

**Oh there are mistakes i know point them out and ill fix them later, i found a bunch but now i cant remember where any of them are now that im looking back to fix em.**


	19. Chapter 17 The beginning of something

Disclaimer: I was told i can have it when the rainbow robot unicorn survives a run through. ._.

Kyouya: wow your actually being semi responsible for once. Starting your next chapter the day after you posted. I doubt it will last though.

Mika: yeah I was trying to- hey! What's that supposed to mean? I'm responsible! (I didnt get to post because my computer died. I finally got a new one and transferred all the data on the hard drive to my new one)

Kyouya: your about as responsible as Tamaki is focused.

Mika: Hey! I resent that! I haven't burned anything down in months!

Kyouya: you also didn't put an update in months.

Mika:-opens mouth to say something but ends up falling speechless.-...

Kyouya: that's what I thought.

Mika: -glares-

Kyouya: -smirks-

Mika: kaaaaaat! Come here please!

Kat: -skips over humming happily- yeshum?

Mika: Kyouyas sick.

Kat: oh no! With what?

Kyouya: I'm not sick.

Mika: He's sick with prideoridous

Kat: oh no! My cousin got that once! -is being completely serious- (-face palm-)

Kyouya: that's not even a real disease!

Mika -walks over to poor innocent Kat and whispers in her ear-

Kat: -nods- okay!

Kyouya: don't listen to anything she says!

Kat: b-b-but I just wanna help! -teary eyed-

Kyouya -loud sigh and face palms- do as you wish.

Kat: okay! -skips over and pecks Kyouya on the lips- baaaai kyo-kun! Feel better!

Kyouya: ... *slight blush*

Mika: yeah, whose got the last word now? (does exploiting my characters this way make me a bad person?... nah XD)

* * *

RECAP!

"Baka-Tono." She said ripping the picture out. "This is nothing more than a picture, it's nothing but lines on a paper. People are beautiful basked in all of their flaws. Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder." She said ripping the picture into small pieces before turning to the crowd of girls. "Don't listen to this idiot, embrace your differences. They are what make you unique and special." she said before turning away and walking back to her seat.

She was going to pull out her iPod, but music from another part of the room.

"Bang, the boom, the beat. My baby is the bang the boom the beat beat beat." an all too familiar voice started.

* * *

NOW TO THE REAL STORY! :D

"My baby is the bang, the boom, the beat

Bang, boom, the beat beat beat beat"

Then the gutiar started

"My baby is the bang, the boom, the beat

Bang, boom, the beat beat beat beat"

The girls watches in awe and curiosity, they've never really heard this sort of music before.

"My boyfriend is music

My boyfriend is music

Yeah, music is my boyfriend

He never takes the pressure off [x2]"

Kat started swinging her hips with the music dancing around and having a blast.

"Na, na, na, hello

The beat says hello

He knows I'm gonna follow

My headphones are on-a

His low wind is thumpin'

Just me and him bumpin'

The walls they are watchin'

I'm turning red blushin'

You know that"

The guys were watching with a lot of interest, trying to decide what they thought of the performance taking place before them. It was good, but it was so bad! None of them had ever listened to this sort of music before, much less the dancing.

"I don't need no silly boys

I just need my boyfriend

I don't need no silly boys

I just need my boyfriend

Don't you know

Don't you know that"

Some of the braver guests started cheering and yelling for more, so Kat naturally became louder. "Come on! You all know how to move your bodies, dance with me!" she yelled strumming a cord in encouragement.

"My boyfriend is bang, the boom, the beat

He's beatin' down the door to get to me

Yeah music is the shock, the shake, the shit

The needle in the groove, the grind, the grit

My boyfriend is music"

Many of the girls started moving to the music, modestly. They mostly moved their arms or shoulders but hey, they were still getting into it in their own way. Thats what mattered.

"My boyfriend is music

My boyfriend is music

Yeah, music is my boyfriend

He never takes the pressure off [x2]"

Most of the girls were dancing together by this point, even the shy ones held hands with their friends and moved or bobbed their heads to the music.

"Get up to go shower

I'm dancing for hours

He knows the way I like it

He knows just how I want it

He sees my hips swayin'

The moment beats layin'

It's inside my body

My boyfriends a hottie

You know that"

The twins got into it and started to air guitar like they'd seen her do before. Kat smiled and laughed from the stage but went back to the song when she could breath.

"I don't need no silly boys

I just need my boyfriend

I don't need no silly boys

I just need my boyfriend

Don't you know

Don't you know that"

GG watched from the back of the crowd, a little ways behind. She just smiled and shook her head. This sort of thing was normal when you were best friends with an aspiring music legend. "Only she could make a room full of rich prats, rock out." she muttered to herself.

"My boyfriend is bang, the boom, the beat

He's beatin' down the door to get to me

Yeah music is the shock, the shake, the shit

The needle in the groove, the grind, the grit

My boyfriend is music"

Tamaki took it upon himself to dance with the girls, so he just let go the "inappropriateness" of the song and put on a charming smile as he swayed with girl after girl.

"He's making me lose it

I'll sing along lalalalala

My boyfriend is music

He's making me lose it

I'll sing along lalalalala

Lalalalala

I'll sing along lalalala

My boyfriend is music

He's making me lose it

I'll sing along lalalala

Lalalalala"

Some of the guests actually did start to sing along with the "lalalalala's" they were really getting into it. A few started to clap to the beat.

"Bang, the boom the beat

He's beatin' down the door to get to me

You know that he's the shock, the shake, the shit

The needle in the groove, the grind, the grit"

After a bit, most of the crowd was clapping along, even Hunny joined in, Mori crossed his arms and watched with an entertained smirk. Kyouya was secretly watching behind the gleam of his glasses, but to most he was "taking notes". Haruhi smiled and watched from the side. This actually wasn't that unusual for her. She's watched street dancers and boy bands before.

"My boyfriend is bang, the boom, the beat

He's beatin' down the door to get to me

Yeah music is the shock, the shake, the shit

The needle in the groove, the grind, the grit

My boyfriend is grit

My boyfriend is grit

My boyfriend is music"

Kat ended hard with a dramatic, rocker hair flip and jumped off her makeshift table stage in front of the crowd. The crowd cheered and clapped for her then after a moment started to gossip about the "new" music.

After the people dispersed back to their tables Kat let out a big breath. She was tiiiired. High energy song = adrenaline kick = uses a lot of energy in the song = adrenaline crash = even more tired than she started.

Kat slumped against the table catching her breath. Her fingers hurt, she strummed too hard without a pick. Kat rubbed together her blistering fingers, trying to relieve them a bit and sighed knowing she would have to open the blisters and bandage her hands again.

Her eyes were closed as she sat on the table in a power nap sort of mode, but not really sleeping, when she heard something strange. The sound of liquid pouring near her could be heard quite close. She turned toward the source and saw Kyouya pouring something from one of their expensive tea pots into a tall glass cup filled with ice.

"what's that?" she asked looking at him.

"coffee." he stated simply.

She blinked and looked at him dumbly, don't they serve coffee hot here? "why the ice?"

"Cause that's how you drink your coffee, and with mounds of cream" he stated, wrinkling his nose a bit.

She rose an eyebrow with a "wtf?" face. "How could you possibly know that?"

"I have my sources." he stated simply pouring cream for her.

"Um, thank you." she stated looking him in the eyes a bit shyly.

He nodded back looking intently at her. She slowly brought the glass up to her lips taking a sip and smiled. Kyouya knew he was forgiven.

* * *

GG sat with Haruhi and semi payed attention to what was going on. Basically the whole thing was about making the costumers happy, not much different than most jobs dealing with people, this one though took some... finesse. The girls so far seemed to like drama and compliments.

'Drama...' GG thought to herself. 'I can do drama.'

She turned towards the girls, realizing one of them was actually talking to her.

"Um I'm sorry miss, can you repeat that." she asked politely.

"I was just wondering what your reasons were for joining the host club." She said with a forced smile.

"Cause Kat joined." GG said simply with a shrug. "She's my best friend."

"Is that why you came to Japan?" another girl asked.

"Basically. Kat won a scholarship here and convinced me to apply as well. I was only granted a half scholarship for art though, so I applied for one in a different category as well and ended up being granted two half scholarships." she explained, propping her head against her hand and her elbow on the table.

"What about the hosts?" Another girl asked, trying to continue the chitchat.

"They're okay. I don't really know them that well. I mean if your afraid of me being with any of them, you shouldn't be too worried. I don't fall or date easily. I'm looking for I guess "the one" you know? What if that guy comes along while your ogling someone else? I rather not be caught in that type of situation." GG explained,

She barely ever bothered dating and usually the lucky few who do convince her, she pushes them away within a week. She's actually only had once lasting relationship. He broke her heart and she never opened up to guys easily since.

The girls sitting at the table currently all sat back imagining GG as a far off princess in a tower, waiting for her love to come and find her. "Gisella-hime!" they all squealed wanting to actually see it now.

GG blinked confused, why were they screaming again? Wern't they suspicious of her like five minutes ago? She wondered if the guys would be so bipolar too.

* * *

"That was...fun." GG said shrugging while walking to the club side by side with Kat.

"I thought so!" she said jumping perkily, not noticing the sarcasm in GG's voice.

" right..." GG said staring at Kat's hyper jumping before walking away like she had never met the psycho girl behind her before. They both ignored anything said by the hosts as they left. Tomorrows problem.

"Hey wait up!" Kat said running after the shorter girl, with her superior long legs it didn't take long.

GG just rolled her eyes and kept at the same pace as Kat slowed to walk in step with her.

"How do you think it'll go tomorrow? I mean with the guys and all." Kat rambled to break the silence.

"I dunno, if one of them tries something I get to kick their ass in this country too, I checked." GG said with a shrug.

"Your just a bit scary sometimes, you know that?"

"Yeah but if I wasn't then what would I do for fun?"

"How 'bout a hobby?"

"Yeah right, like what?"

"BUTTON COLLECTING!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

GG just gave her companion an 'r u serious' look with a hand on her hip.

"Never mind." Kat added blinking and continued forward toward the night club.

They walked together for a bit but it was taking getting boring fast. "Do you want to just skate there? It'd be faster." GG suggested, opening her bag and pulling her skates out. "Less to carry too"

"Sure!" Kat said enthusiastically pulling out her blades and slipping them on. "Race ya there! Looser has to help wash dishes!" Kat declared taking off

"No fair!" GG yelled behind her trying to make up for the lost seconds "Your blades are easier to get on than my skates!"

Kat just stuck out her tongue and yelled "You started first!" but while she was busy mocking GG she wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her and skated, face first at high speeds into a metal pole.

GG braked right next to it and started laughing obnoxiously loud.

"Owwww" Kat complained pouting. "Shush!... Meanie." she said again and took off again, leaving her laughing friend behind.

"Hey! Jerk I was trying to see if you were okay!" GG yelled taking off right behind her.

"Yeah well you were doing a hell of a job of it!" Kat yelled taking off at high speeds again, actually avoiding people.

"GET BACK HERE!" GG yelled, feeling cheated.

"IN. YOUR. DREAMS!" Kat yelled going faster.

The two girls were neck and neck as they neared the club, as one pulled up some ground the other pulled up just as determinedly. It was SO close. Dodge. Jump. Dash. Swerve. They both turned sharply into the doors and collapsed next to each other on the hard wood ground.

"I -heave- won!" GG stated trying to catch her breath.

"Not -breath- in your -gasp- life!" Kat retorted.

"Girls your here!" Their boss said with a smile on his face as he walked over. He ignored the fact that they were on the ground barely breathing. "GG your taking floor area ten, Kat I need you to take the stage."

Kat blinked sitting up and pointed to herself. "Me?" he hadn't even seen her preform yet.

"I was told by a very reliable source that you have performing ability, I know it's not in the job description so I'll give you a bit of a raise for your help." he explained before walking away.

Kat stared ahead blinking dumbly. She got to do exactly what she wanted AND got a pay raise? All without even the slightest audition or anything? Something's wrong with this picture... Life's not supposed to be that easy. "um... Okay..." she said even though her boss had walked away long ago.

"Nice!" GG said already standing, holding a hand out to her Kat gladly took it and was pulled up.

She smiled shyly. "Thanks, wish me luck!"

GG smiled hack encouragingly "Good luck."

Kat headdress back stage looking around. It was comfortable. Unlike all the over exaggerated and obscene things at Ouran, this was normal. She was nervous, it was a real crowd, a real job for real pay. It was exhilarating. These were people who would actually judge her and not clap politely for her just because she was their class mate or friends with the most popular and powerful people in the school.

She was glancing at the costume rack for inspiration, but then saw an outfit. A very peculiar one that she never thought she would see there in that night club, much less that country.

* * *

GG took orders as Kat was up, performing beautifully as per usual. She was cleaning tables and serving customers. Boooooorrrriiiing.

* * *

"Lucky you were born that far away so

We could both make fun of distance

Lucky that I love a foreign land for

The lucky fact of your existence"

Kat moved her hips carefully moving her shoulders slowly.

"Baby I would climb the Andes solely

To count the freckles on your body

Never could imagine there were only

Ten Million ways to love somebody"

This is where it started to get fun, the beat picked up as she started to get the crowd into the song.

* * *

GG watched as everyone enjoyed the show, swaying, tapping their hands on the table. No one paid attention to the girl on the skates bringing them their food.

* * *

"Whenever, wherever

We're meant to be together

I'll be there and you'll be near

And that's the deal my dear"

Kat was blissful, she really started to loose herself in the song, it was amazing. She loved the music, she loved the spot lights and the crowd. It was all what she loved most in the world.

"Thereover, hereunder

You'll never have to wonder

We can always play by ear

But that's the deal my dear"

She smiled as some of the audience was picking on the chorus, as her body moved the outfit moved with her, just like shakira. She felt like a star. Some day, someday that's exactly what she was going to be.

* * *

GG sighed as the song was ending. Everyone loved it, of course. Yeah she loved it to. But she always loved it. She just felt... Alone.

"GG come here." she heard her boss say from the side.

She of course complied, following over to see what he wanted "Yes sir?"

He has a very stern look on his face as he glanced at her. "Miss Soto, I want you to design the company logo."

It was her turn to blink surprised. SERIOUSLY? "Sir?"

"Don't think I forgot about you. After the logos finished I would like to hang some of your paintings around the walls of the club. You of course will be paid for it. You'll have to be prompt though."

"Yes sir of course!" she said and hugged him tightly an briefly before realizing what she did. "S-sorry sir."

"You have tables to finish for now though." He stated, trying to bring back some of his composure.

"Yes sir." she said heading off to the next table quickly, a new spring in her step.

* * *

As the sun started to set, both girls were getting off shift. It was nice both girls walked out with big grins on their faces. Both were happy and excited about the new opportunities being presented before them.

They both were going to sleep happily tonight.

As they walk out a man was just getting served his tea and pushed his glasses up, glinting over his eyes.

**R AND R?**


End file.
